The Next Generation of Scouts
by Kaitou Riku
Summary: An new enemy has brought back some of the Sailor Scouts worst foes. The Sailor Scouts aren't as strong as they use to be. Now their daughters must take their place and fight against the enemy to save Crystal Tokyo and the future.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1- The Return 

A black crystal glowed dimly in the darken room. It had been there after the defeat of the Doom Phantom. Within the chamber were a few other artifacts. There was a diamond, ruby and sapphire lying on a table. A blonde haired man frozen in eternal sleep, and three different stones that also was on the table too.

A strip of light shone as a woman open a door and walked in. She had black hair that was done in a two double buns, white skin; black eyes and she had three gold crescent moons on her forehead that were all connected to a black jewel. She wore a dress that was black at the top and cream colored at the skirt part. Her earrings were also three gold crescent moons that were also connected too. She wore a gold necklace with black jewel balls hanging down.

She glanced around the room and stared at each artifact, knowing each ones history.

"Its time know," she thought, "To bring back what I came for."

She first walked over to the man that was frozen in ice. She put her hand up onto the ice. It glowed dark purple. The woman started chanting some words and her eyes glowed. The ice began to melt. The woman turned away and walked over to the stone. She levitated them in the air as she chanted the same word. The three stones began to glow, too. She did the same with the three gems and with the black crystal.

Soon a flash of light appeared and standing in the place of each object was a human. The ice melted releasing the imprisoned man.

"Where are we?' asked the blonde haired man.

"Who are you?" asked the man who had be trapped within one of the gems.

"Let me explain," said the woman who stood in the shadows.

Everyone turned. The woman stepped out of the shadows.

"I freed you each from your imprisonment," explained the woman, "You were each imprisoned by my sworn enemy."

"And who is that?' asked the blonde hair man with annoyance.

The woman gave him a cold look.

"I can say its not Beryl," she said coldly, "The one who imprisoned you."

"Who are you any way?' asked a man with blue hair.

"I am Queen Nyx, the princess of Darkness and Queen of the Dead Moon," replied the woman, "I know who each of you are."

She pointed to the blonde hair man, "You are Jadeite, a general of the Negaverse."

Then she pointed to a man with wavy black hair, "You are Nephrite, another general. And Zoycite."

After she had pointed to the man with long, wavy light brown hair. She pointed to the man with long white hair, "And your Malachite, the head general of the Negaverse."

Then she turned to the other three men. She pointed out that the red haired man was Rubeus, the blue haired man was Sapphire and the white haired man was Diamond.

"Now," she said with a evil smile, "Its time to erase you memories."

Then she quickly threw seven shard of a mirror at each man. It hit them each in the chest. All memories of their pasts were erased and they became slaves to Queen Nyx.

She smiled as they each bowed to her. She waved them off and they each went to their new chambers. From in the shadows, the Wiseman appeared.

"Well, done Queen," he said with a crackle as he held his black crystal ball in front of him.

"Thank you, Wiseman or should I say Doom Phantom," replied the queen.

She held up her hand and the black crystal that laid on the table floated to her. She snatched it and it disappeared.

"It's time to start my revenge," she said, "But first I need to find the chosen crystal points, so we can release enough energy."

"Wiseman," she said turning to him, "Show me where the first crystal point is."

An image appeared from the black crystal ball. It was of a hall in a palace. Nyx held up her hand and a black ball appeared. A woman with green hair came out from inside the ball.

"Emerald," commanded Nyx, "I want you to go and capture these crystal points."

Emerald laughed loudly, "Of course my queen," she replied as she teleported away.

Nyx stared out into space, "And so it begins, " she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Sailor Mini V makes the Scene

Disclaimer: I own all of the made up characters, the Mini Scouts and all made up villains. I don't own Sailor Moon or original characters.

Chapter 2- Sailor Mini V makes the Scene

**Minnie:**

My name is Princess Mina, the heir and only child of Queen Mina and King Antonio. My real name is Mina because I was named after my mother, but I prefer being called by my nickname, Minnie. I am 14 years old; I have blonde hair that is always up in a ponytail, bright blue eyes. As I said before I am a princess. The princess of deserts and the plains on Earth.

My parents are very strict about two things being a lady and my Martial Arts lessons. Personally I do not see how the two go together, ladies do not go around and break bricks with their heads but I do both because I love my parents and anything they want me to do I will. Today, I figured out why I have to take all of those karate lessons or why there are strange symbol on many items in our palace. Today I found out that my mother was the soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus!

"My mother, Sailor Venus?!"

Those words still echoed through my mind as I walked through the hall that lead to the throne room. I entered the throne room and glance around. Usually there were tons of people in here, servants, members of the court and others, but today it was empty.

"Minnie, there you are," said a voice from behind me.

I turned and saw my mother walking over to me. She was wearing a sleeveless, orange gown that had a blue sash on it. She wore a gold necklace with a topaz in the center. Her hair was pulled back in her usual red bow and on her head she wore a gold tiara with a topaz in the center.

"When were you going to tell me!" I shouted practically spitting the words on her, "That you were Sailor Venus!"

My mother just smiled gently. I was shock. I thought she might get angry with me for using that tone or at least give me a lecture about raising my voice with her.

"I know I should have told you earlier, Minnie. But, you weren't ready yet," she said, "Now you are."

"What am I not ready for?' I asked, almost demanding.

My mother took something out of her pocket and handed it to me. It was an orange, circular brooch, with a strange symbol lined in gold. My mother must have seen my confused look, because she explained it was the symbol of Venus.

"Minnie," she said, "It's time for you to become a sailor scout."

"Me!!!" I squealed, "A Sailor Scout! But, I don't have any powers."

"That brooch holds the power you need," said my mother, "Now hold it up and shout '**_Venus Prism Power!_**'"

I nodded and held up the brooch. I took a deep breath and shouted,

"_**V-Venus Prism Power!"**_

Mother smiled as the world fades out and I am somewhere else surrounded bubbles and streaks of orange and yellow. From my brooch a long streamer of stars swirls around me. I hold up my arms and realize my body has changed, my clothes are gone and I am made up of yellow and blue energy. The star ribbon wraps around me and I feel a creeping warmth steal over my body. Suddenly my body is remade but I feel stronger. I am now wearing what seems to be a sailor suit with a blue bow in front and in back. My skirt and collar are orange and I have elbow length gloves with two orange rolls. My shoes are orange and have ankle straps, not one but two straps and at my wrists are two bands of yellow.

Stars twinkle around me and I am back in the throne room with my mother who has also changed. Her costume is different from mine, her hair is in it's usual style but now she is wearing a sailor suit with a blue ribbon in front and yellow one in back. Where I have two elbow rolls she has three and at her shoulders she has a transparent sleeve where I have two little white rolls. Her back bow is also different, it is yellow and its tails reach her knees. Her shoes resemble mine but they only have one strap.

Mom brought a mirror and held it in front of me. I gasped. My face had been subtly remade yet it felt like mine. My hair was in its usual ponytail, but on the hair thing, there was a small decoration was the mark of Venus. I realized that there was a gold tiara on my forehead with an orange stone, carnelian I think, just like mother's but from my orange earrings dangled two crescents stuck to each other.. I look at my hands and realized another difference; on my wrists there are two yellow bands.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, when I felt some sort of evil presence.

"Minnie," said my mother, "Follow your senses and go fight the enemy."

I nod and take off running toward the evil. I raced down the hall and skidded to a stop. In front of me was a bird like woman. She had a woman like body and face, but instead of arms, she had wings. She had talons for hands and her body was covered in a feathered dress. I stood where she could see me and I could see her.

In a loud ringing voice I yelled, "Hold it right there, bird brain! I am Sailor Venus, the Champion of Justice! In the name of Venus and for Love and Light I'll punish you! I don't know what you're up to but it's not good. Get out of here or be sandblasted!"

The creature looked me over and laughed, "Pretty speech Sailor Brat! But can you back it up? This crystal point belongs to the Negaverse!"

I faltered for a moment and then I felt a surge of courage, "Not yet it isn't!" I pointed at the sky and yelled "**_Venus Crescent_!**" A small symbol appeared at the tip of my finger and it exploded into a cloud of sand. I pointed at the monster, "Say bye now! Nega scum! **_Sandstorm Abrade_!**"

The monster screamed in pain as my giant blast of sand hit it. I sighed in relief as the sandstorm faded away. Then I gasped as the cloud faded and I realized that I had only wounded it severely. I hadn't killed it. I thought as quickly as I could. Maybe the monster was weak enough for me to use some of my karate moves. I ran up the monster and gave her one of my most powerful karate chops. She yelped in pain as I beat her up. I hadn't destroyed her.

"I need to destroy her, but how?" I said aloud.

"Use your attack again," said Artemis, my mother's white cat.

"Hey," I said in surprise, "Where'd you learn to talk?"

"Never mind about that," said Artemis quickly, "Just attack!"

I nodded and pointed my index finger up.

"**_Venus Crescent_ _Sandstorm Abrade_!**" I shouted as the sandstorm left my finger and hit the monster.

This time my attack (which was more powerful than the first) killed the bird woman.

I sighed in relief. Artemis hopped onto my shoulder.

"Nice job," he complimented me.

I grinned, knowing that this wasn't going to be the end of my battling.


	3. Chapter 3: An Uncharmed Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the related characters, they belong to Naoko. But, I do own the Mini Scouts, the made up villains and all made up characters.

Chapter 3- An Uncharmed Day

**Ana:**

My name is Princess Ana and this is my story. I live in Ice Palace in the artic circle with my mother, Queen Amy and my father, King Greg. My mother, who of course is the queen, also practices being a doctor and my father studies space. Other than being a Queen when I'm older, I'd like to be a priestess.

I inherited my blue hair from my mother but it's a bit darker than hers is, and it is much longer. I have dark blue eyes with light blue highlights. I wear my hair down and it had shades of light blue highlights in it.

Yesterday was my birthday (I just turned 14) and I got one thing from each family member. From mom, I got a brooch. It was a blue and circular with a symbol on it. I realized Mom had it specially made because the symbol on the pendant matched the one on my hair clasp. From my father I received some pieces of parchment and ink some I could write in chorography. My two aunts, Lady Elizabeth and Maria also gave me something. Elizabeth gave me a small item. She explained that it was a communicator and so I could talk with others. Inside it had eight different colored buttons. They were pink, red, green, orange, dark blue, aquamarine, dark red and purple. I gave her a confused look, but she didn't reply. Maria gave me some tarot cards and a small notebook. I hugged her and gave her my thanks.

Maria didn't really seem like my aunt sometimes and neither did Elizabeth. Maria was the only one I've ever told about my physic ability and that gift I guess was to help me. I've already learned how to ward off evil spirits (though I've never seen any) and use a blue fire, that I've nicknamed the Ice Fire.

Well, here goes my story. I was sitting up in the Ice Fire room and I felt weird tingle on the back of my neck. Aunt Maria and Elizabeth walked into the room and joined me.

"So," said Aunt Elizabeth, "Are you meditating?"

I shook my head.

"Trying to see into the future?' she said trying again.

I spun around and turned to Maria.

"You told her!" I said angrily.

Maria shook her head and giggled.

"Elizabeth guessed," she said with another giggle.

"Actually," said Elizabeth, "Your whole family knows, Ana."

"How?" I said in shock, "I've only told Maria about my powers."

"You inherited your physic ability from your father," replied Elizabeth in-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

I stared at her. Her shoulder length blue hair was in braid and she wore an ice blue dress. It was sleeveless at the top. She had a tiger-eye pendent on her necklace. Maria's shoulder length black hair hung loosely on her shoulders. She wore a lavender dress with a carnelian pendent on her necklace too.

I was about to answer when the word began to fade away. I was having a vision. It was sort of looking through a ripple world. The first thing I saw was a girl dressed in an orange sailor suit. I blinked twice. _No way_, I thought in shock, _that's Sailor Venus!_

I had read about Sailor Venus in my manga. But my personal favorite was Sailor Mars. I blinked again.

"Wait," I thought, "Sailor Venus doesn't wear her hair up in a ponytail!"

True enough, that Sailor Venus's hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Then beside her appeared a girl with long hair and…

"Ana!" came a voice bring me back to reality.

I blink once again. Elizabeth was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Stop it!" I said with annoyance.

"It seems Elvis has returned to the building," said Elizabeth in a deep, announcer voice.

I rolled my eyes. _What was that vision about and why…_

My father raced into the room. His face was pale.

"Maria, Elizabeth," he said quickly, "You better come."

Elizabeth and Maria stood up. He gave them a look and they both took off their pendants. I stared at them in curiosity. My father had too, brought out something. It was a pen with the same symbol on it as my brooch.

"Where's Amy?' asked Maria quickly.

"She's gone on," said my father as she left the room with the other two.

I stood up and followed.

"We'll take care of this," said Elizabeth, "You just protect the queen."

Suddenly there was a big blast of wind causing my family to jump back. My mother had been knocked out and lying in front of us. My father picked her up and held her in his arms. Out of the dust, a monster appeared. It was a weird looking monster that seemed to be made out of sweets.

"Okay," said Elizabeth, "That is the weirdest monster yet."

"No, not as weird as the ice-skating one or the cookie monster," replied Maria.

"You remember, the cookie monster?!" said Elizabeth in amazement.

Maria gave her a this-really-isn't-the-time look. The monster grinned and threw some sort of sticky stuff that made them stick to the floor. The two tried to move their feet, but it was impossible.

Two words trembled on my lips and I realized I had taken a fighting stance. The words exploded from my mouth.

"_**Mercury Prism Power!"**_

Suddenly I was somewhere else. My clothed had vanished and my body was made up of blue and aqua energy. Blue ribbons of water spiraled from my pendant and wrapped themselves about me I felt ripples of coolness. Suddenly I am in a blue and aqua sailor suit with blue boots folded over pirate style.

"I am the Cake! This crystal point belongs to Queen Nyx! Puny humans your energy is mine!"

I felt a wave of strength break over me. "That's what you think Cake Freak! I am Sailor Mercury, The Champion of Justice! In the name of Mercury and for Intelligence and Creativity, I'll punish you! Get back to whatever rock you crawled out from under or I'll crush you into a damp spot on the carpet."

The cake monster said nothing and leaped out at me. I dodged it. Without thinking, I pulled a piece of parchment out of thin air.

"**_I call upon the power of Mercury…_**" I said as I held the parchment up to my face and the letters on it glowed, "**_Ice Balls Freeze!_**"

I did a flip over the monster and smacked the piece of parchment on its head. It screamed as it froze into place. Even though I had the monster frozen in place, it was still alive. Suddenly out of nowhere a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail leapt over the monster and gave it a powerful karate chop. I stared in amazement. She landed right next to and a white cat with a crescent moon appeared.

"You two better finish this monster off," said the white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead.

I nodded, not really understanding how this was all happening. The blonde put her hand on my shoulder.

"Lets both attack at the same time," she said.

I nodded in agreement, not knowing really what to do. The girl pointed her finger up to the ceiling. A yellow crescent moon appeared on her fingertip.

"**_Venus Crescent Sandstorm Aboard!_**"

Her attack hit the monster almost killing it. Sailor Venus gasped.

"That should have killed it!" protest Sailor Venus.

The monster slowly was trying to stand up. _It's my turn_, I thought. I raised my hands and a blue ball of energy formed.

"**_Mercury Iceberg_**!" I shouted as ice formed around the blue energy ball, "**_Submerge!_**"

My attack shot threw the monster, destroying it.

"Yeah!" I said as I punched the air happily, "We did it!"

Sailor Venus grinned.

"My name is Princess Minnie," she said as she de-transformed.

"I'm Princess Ana," I said as I de-transformed too.

Suddenly another vision appeared right before my eyes. It was of another monster at a red palace and…

I brought myself back to reality to see Minnie helping my mother up. I smiled. _I'll tell her about it later,_ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Computer Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the related characters, they belong to Naoko. But, I do own the Mini Scouts, the made up villains and all made up characters.

A/N; Wow, I'm glad you really want me to update this story. Okay I'll try to update, but I'm still finishing up my other fic, Sailor Guardians which is almost complete, so please don't get mad if I update no as much as my other story.

Chapter 4- Computer Blues

**Phoebe:**

I sat behind my mother who was praying in front of the Great Fire. Images started to appear in the fire. It was of two girls. On had hair pulled up in a ponytail and the other had long hair that hung down. I sat there for a few more minutes, then stood up and left knowing it might be a while for something else to appear.

Unlike my mother, I enjoyed reading, studying and playing chess. My mother wasn't into that kind stuff. My hair was blue with shades of purple in it, but my hair was cut in a short style. I have no clue how my mom can stand having long hair or my dad.

I walked outside of the castle and into the training grounds. Oops! I better explain who I am. My name is Princess Phoebe of the fire lands. My mother is Queen Raye and my father is King Chad. I live with them and my mother's younger sister, Lady Mary Kate, Queen of Aries in the center of a volcano (I'm not kidding!).

As I walked through the training grounds, I saw Mary Kate shooting arrows. I sat and watched her. She was very talented at bow and arrows. Suddenly, two girls walked through the training grounds and stopped Mary Kate. The three started talking. I walked over to see what they were talking about.

I was going to find out why these girls was so familiar to me. A glint of gold caught my eye and I noticed a brooch on the center of her bow and gasped. Clearly in my mind's eye I remembered the brooch from the choker of the Venus Warrior.

"You're the Warrior of Venus!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

The girl jumped back and paled. "How did you know? Are you a Scout too?"

I blanched, "What? Me? No! I had a vision of you and her."

The girl bit her lip. "This is serious. I'm only in business for a week and someone discovers who I am!"

I blushed a little and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it but I can tell you one thing! The Mars Warrior will soon join you!"

The girl looked at me. "You think so? The monsters have been getting stronger lately."

I smiled, "My name is Phoebe, if you ever need a place to clear your head, Feel free to come here."

My mother came up to us with her long black hair floated on the wind. She was the perfect image of a Shinto Priestess and Queen,

"So little Sailor Venus you finally find the refuge of scouts gone before!"

The girl jumped, "Oh man not you too! Does everyone know who I am? I might as well tell you my name, I'm Minnie."

"And I'm Ana," said the other who had long blue hair.

I turned and stared at her. She was very pretty. That long hair of hers was gorgeous.

Mother turned to me and took something out of her pocket.

"Its time for this to become yours," she said as she handed me something.

It was a red brooch with a strange symbol on it.

Warmth exploded through me and I could feel my aura change as my senses heightened. Two words trembled on my lips begging to be spoken. Timidly I spoke them.

"**_Mars Prism Power_!**"

Fire spiraled out from my brooch and I guided the fire with my fingers. The fire encircled my hips, feet, ankles and chest. Two other circles surrounded my neck and forehead. There was flash and now I am wearing a sailor suit in red and purple. I am wearing red heels with red ribbons wound around my ankles, ballerina style.

Outside a huge monster stood and snarled. It resembled a werewolf from one of those old 2-D flicks. Sailor Mercury jumped up and shouted

"_**Mercury Iceberg Submerge!" **_

The monster barely dodged the attack and lunged at me, I dodged and aimed a kick at its back that sent it sprawling. It turned at me and snarled and I could sense it powering up for an attack. I balanced my weight and was ready to divert his attack. Anger rose in me like a bright flame and suddenly I knew what to do. I held one arm high in the air and one down by my side. I brought them around so that the heels of my palms now met.

"**_Mars Smoke Screen!"_** I shouted as smoke filled around us.

The creature burst out of the cloud of smoke, coughing and sputtering. Then Venus ran toward it with two crescent moons appearing on the end of her finger.

"**_Venus Crescent Sandstorm Abroad!"_**

Her attack hit the monster destroying it. A gasped at the sand that used to be that weird monster. Sailor Venus and Mercury walked over to me.

"Glad to have you on the team, Sailor Mars, " said Mercury.

"Now we can totally kick these Nega monsters butts!" joined in Venus.

I giggled. Venus was pretty funny and tough. Mercury was exotic and psychic. But what was I? I thought for a moment. I guess I would find out soon.

Minnie's white cat Artemis soon joined us.

"I see you've found another member," he said looking at me.

Sailor Venus who had now transformed into Minnie nodded. Ana was about to say something when her eyes got sort of cloudy. She seemed to be in some sort of dream world.

I was about to walk over and make sure she was okay, when Minnie stopped me.

"She's having a vision," said Minnie.

"Oh."

For a few moments, Ana stood like that, then she shook her head. Showing us she had returned to Earth.

"I had a vision of another monster, in a palace surround by a forest, flowers and many types of plants," said Ana.

"The palace of Queen Lita and King Ken, Queen and King of the forests and plants," said Artemis, "Once they were Princess Jupiter and the Jupiter Knight."

"Then lets go," said Ana turning to leave.

Minnie shrugged and ran after her with me and Artemis trailing behind.

A/N: Happy Birthday, Lita Kino (Kino, Makoto) / Sailor Jupiter! (Today is December 5).


	5. Chapter 5: Jupiter's Flower Power

Disclaimer: I only own the Mini Scouts, made up bad guys and the Princesses.

Chapter 5- Jupiter's Flower Power

**Leda:**

I sat in front of the vanity in my room and set the last few touches to my make up and hair. I surveyed my clothes and I added a tendril of green to my hair. Then I pulled it together and put a 'sugar pink' bow into my waist length brown hair.

My home was located in a lush green forest with flowers and many different types of plants. My mother, Queen Lita and my father, King Ken ruled over the forests. Oh yeah, by my name is Princess Leda and I'm 14.

My mother cooks most of our meals and has a huge garden of plants and flowers. Unlike my mother, I can't cook to save my life. My mother is quite feminine and is a great fighter. I'm not the best fighter, but I pretty good. I'm more girly than her.

I sat in the garden, gazing around at the beautiful flowers that surrounded me. I adjusted the bow on my uniform and refastened my green brooch. My brooch was green and had a darker shade of green that shaped a strange symbol that looked like a four. Even though I'm a princess, sometimes I wear a uniform, which looks like a sailor suit.

I shivered as a cold tingle swept over my neck. I rubbed my neck and ignored it. I heard footsteps approaching from father back. It was probably some flower lovers or gardeners. Many people came to come and view my mother's garden. It was quite famous.

I glanced over at the approaching footsteps and let out I sign when I realized it was just three teenagers and a white cat.

The three girls were a close distance. I started playing with my brooch. One of the girls, one with blond hair that was pulled up into a ponytail turned to her friends and started talking. Feeling rather mischievous I decided to "Eavesdrop" on their conversation, which meant I was going to use my rose earrings to hear in. My rose earrings had a special gadget that could hear in on conversations. My dad created it for my thirteenth birthday. It comes in handy every now and then.

The blonde wearing a ponytail, Minnie was talking to the boyish looking girl with blue hair down to her heels, _Am? Are you sure she's are here? I mean we're almost in the middle of nowhere?_

The girl, Am, _I don't see why not. Almost all of the palaces are in the middle of nowhere!_ She replied sensibly. The blonde threw up her hands in frustration, and then the black haired girl broke in and pointed to me.

_'Shit! They caught me! OK Leda play innocent!'_

They headed over to where I was sitting. I quickly turned off my rose earrings. _Sweet Serenity! What have I got myself into now?_ "May I help you?" I asked.

"Uh, do you mind telling us how you gained possession of that brooch," asked the girl with short black hair.

"Excuse me? My brooch? My mother gave it to me. I didn't steal it if that's what you want to know."

The girl, Phoebe I think, blushed. "No I don't mean that, I'm sorry if I offended you! It's just that we're looking for a girl wearing a brooch similar to yours. You wouldn't happen to know the princess that lives here?"

I stared at her hard for a second, thinking why she didn't recognize me as the princess. Then it hit me, _they don't look like anyone from this kingdom! _

I stared at them for a second and noticed they all wore brooches too! Each with a different symbol on it.

The girl dressed in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt stepped up to me. She removed her hat and I blinked as I realized that she was incredibly beautiful.

"Please, we need to complete the ring of Scouts before we can find the Princess!"

I think my heart melted at that moment and I mentally slapped myself. _Leda! Why would a hot girl like her be interested in you! And besides the likely hood of her being, like that, is like one in 1,000,000,000,000!_

Ana bit her lip, what in Mercury's name was she doing? _I'm supposed to be a good girl!_ Why was this girl so beautiful? She wasn't supposed to feel for girls! This was the first time in her life that she had ever felt stirrings for a girl, for anyone! But damn she was so beautiful!

I shoved all thoughts of the girl from my mind, "Well, what do I do?" No one answered, they didn't have to, I already knew. Suddenly that feeling swept over me again, this time it was accompanied by a scent, pure evil. The words exploded from her mouth.

"**_Jupiter Prism Power_!**"

The world faded away into a blare of light, nothing but light. Lighting raced over my skin, I felt it soak into my body and form into a sailor suit in green and pink, on my feet were knee high boots laced up with a white string. In a flash I was back in the garden facing the biggest roach I had ever seen.

"_**Mars Smoke Screen!"**_

Sailor Mars sent a fog of smoke toward the monster confusing it. The monster was lost in the smoke, while the others prepared to attack.

I looked over to Sailor Mercury and realized just how short our skirts were. I nearly lost myself in the perfection. I shook myself. "Get your mind back on business Leda!" I scolded myself.

In my lapse the bug set at a full charge in my direction! I started to power up for an attack but a huge iceberg smashed into the bug. I grinned at Sailor Mercury and she gave me the thumbs up sign. Part of me cried at her mere friendly gesture but the stronger part of me shoved it down and concentrated on the attack. I quickly gathered my energy to gather.

"_**Jupiter Flower Hurricane!"**_

A hurricane of flowers exploded from my palms.

"Take that Nega Slime! I am Sailor Jupiter, the Champion of Justice! In the name of Jupiter and for Strength and Chance!"

Then Sailor Venus pointed her index finger at the roach. Two crescent moons appeared on the tips of her fingers.

"**_Venus Crescent Sandstorm Abrade!"_** she shouted releasing a laser like sandstorm.

The roach never stood a chance.

"All right! Way to go Jupiter and Venus!" Sailor Mercury jumped up and down. I couldn't help but notice how that action affected her front section.

She came up to me and clapped me on the back, "Welcome to the group Jupiter!"


	6. Chapter 6: Crystal Tokyo

Disclaimer: I only own the Mini Scouts, the princesses, and the made up villains.

Chapter 6- Crystal Tokyo

**Minnie:**

"Minnie get up! We've got a busy day today!"

I Rolled over in my covers and looked at my alarm clock. "8 AM on a Saturday?" Mom swept into the room, arms filled with my clothing and dad followed with a suitcase.

"Mom? What's going on, dad why the luggage?" Mom glistened, "You're are going to move to the Crystal Palace and your train will be leaving soon!"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and, now fully awake, I could see the sadness in Mom's eyes. I hugged Mom. "Mom? Will I stay there like forever?"

Mom giggled, "Oh no! You're almost old enough to live on your own. You will live there until you're old enough to rule our kingdom or until you want to live by your self. Neo-Queen Serenity would have been just as happy if all of us had stayed in the palace until we were old and gray! But she won't force you. This moving thing was only decided last night because of the rise in monster activity. Serena, ah, Neo-Queen Serenity decided that we all need to live and train in one place so we can keep an eye on each other. She needs the older scouts together so, if needed, she can activate the shields." Mom realized she was babbling and trailed to a stop.

"Will I like it there?"

Mom bit her lip, "That is for you to decide sweet heart. There is nothing wrong with the Palace. The gardens are fantastic! Almost as beautiful as the fabled Moon Gardens! I miss walking there some times, almost as much as the times I spent on Venus." Mom choked back a sob. It always tore her up when she talked about the Silver Millennium.

"Minnie, sweetie," Mother said, "Its almost exactly like here, but much bigger."

I giggled, "How much bigger?"

**Ana:**

I sat up and stretched as I got out of bed, "I am definitely not a morning person."

"You never have been and you never will be!" said Maria walking into my room.

I tried not to snarl at Maria's snide comment but couldn't help myself.

"OK Miss Perfect! Please leave my room!"

"Among other things! Amy told me that you're moving to the palace!"

"Yeah. Because of the rise in monster attacks has risen and Serenity..."

"Queen Serenity!" Maria snapped with a grin.

"Whatever! Queen Serenity wants us all together so we can guard the princess and so we can keep an eye on each other!"

I slapped my forehead and groaned, "Today? Can't say I didn't see it coming a mile away."

"You know, since you're moving to the palace and all, maybe you could let me fix your hair. Some bangs, a few inches off you pony tail so you won't walk on it would do you good!" said Maria with a secret type of grin.

I was about to protest but then a thought crossed my mind, maybe if I changed my hair a little and started wearing a little make up, maybe Leda would notice me. Notice me if I acted like a girl? She had been dropping hints all week about make up and shades of lipstick, I made up my mind,

"All right but no more than a few inches or you're lunch meat!" I warned.

Maria smiled. Something was up with her. But I ignored it. She possibly couldn't know.

**Leda:**

I stretched my neck out and looked up at the Crystal Palace, I was still having a hard time believing that I was actually going to live in the Palace.

Over to the left I could see Ana unloading her stuff. Ana, my heart gave an odd little thump. She had changed. She was wearing a sapphire dress that was identical in pattern and cut to mine. Now she had bangs feathering her forehead. I swallowed hard and tried not to stare but when she turned my way I had to wrench my eyes away. Instead I waved to her and she waved back and

"Hey Leda! Aunt Maria attacked me this morning when I wasn't awake yet. Can you tell?" She bit her lip nervously. I stared at her for a second, Am wasn't too good at shielding what she wanted hidden.

"Hey! You look gorgeous. I though you were even before Lady Maria did anything."

I nearly choked when I realized what I said. To compensate, I dramatically offered her my elbow. She grinned and took it. In seconds we were both laughing so hard that tears nearly ran down our faces. Elbows linked we both strolled into the Palace.

"Wow! This place is huge! Even bigger than our palace" Ana giggled and called out, "Hello-o-o-o-? Anybody home-e-e-e?" We both started giggling.

"May I help you young ladies? Ana and I spun around, "Uh no sir! Actually yes sir. Do you know where we are supposed to go? I'm Leda Kino and this is Ana Anderson."

The man adjusted his purple coat and straightened his mask. "I heard you trying the echo of this place. I must admit it took me a while to discover it. My wife pointed it out to me."

I blushed a little and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." But Ana broke in, "Actually it was me, I started it, I should apologize, I'm sorry."

Ana bowed slightly. She just put the entire blame on herself! She took it all. "We both did sir," I added.

The man chuckled, "I do not mean to punish you girls. I must confess that I sometimes come here just to hear myself. You should go walking in the gardens, I go there myself often with my wife."

I made a clumsy curtsy and Ana did likewise but with a bit more grace. A small sweat drop appeared on my forehead.

"Sir? We can't just go on calling you sir. Could you favor us with a name?" I blushed a little at Ana's forwardness.

"Ah such elegance! You may call me, Darien." Darien tipped his hat to us and left.

"Wow! He was cute!" I had to agree. "Too bad he's married."

Ana giggled, "Not for his wife!"

A stiff-necked butler (that sorta reminded me of the ones at home) showed us to our rooms. As I entered my room or rooms as it was I nearly choked. There were two floors as far as I could see. A staircase led to a curtained loft, which held the bedroom and upstairs bath. I could see a living area, a miniature kitchen and area for exercises. What was more, the whole shebang had been done in shades of deep green with pink accents. I ran up the stairs and investigated the bedroom, the bedroom also in green and pink. I blushed a little as I realized the bed was big enough for two.

Who had had this room before me? On a small wooden nightstand I saw a picture frame, it held the image of a young woman and a man, the woman had log dark brown hair caught up in a ponytail by a tie with large green balls. I choked as I realized this was once my Mother's room! I went to the chest of drawers, also wood and opened the drawers. They held an array of dress accessories, all in green and pink. There seems to be a dress code here!

I quickly stuffed my clothing into the drawers along with the odds and ends. I opened a second drawer and found work out clothes. Two fuzzy pink wristbands fell out and I chuckled as I realized how much they reminded me of the wristbands on my sailor suit. A thought struck me and I went back to the drawer that held the silky dress up things. After a few moments of rummaging I found them, two pink silk wristbands. I realized there were several pairs, some in cotton some in velvet, just for perks I donned two of the cotton wristbands.

I surveyed the effect in the mirror, "Not bad!" I spun and sighed I relief as Ana entered the room.

"You scared me!"

Ana blushed a little, "Sorry I got tired of knocking, so I checked if the door was locked, it wasn't. I see you discovered the wristbands. See what I found in my rooms?"

She brought out an elaborate sequined mask. It was a collage of bright blue, indigo and light blue and it resembled a polar bear made out of ice.

"What in the world is that for?" I asked staring at it.

Ana shrugged, "Masquerade party I guess." she shrugged and laid it on the table.

"Hey Ana, wanna help me sort through this alter dimension they have the gall to call a closet?" I asked joking.

Ana giggled, "Is it really that big?"

I shook my head and I said, "No they are that big!"

Ana bit her lip in an attempt to stop laughing.


	7. Chapter 7: Minnie and Phoebe

Disclaimer: I only own the Mini Scouts, the princesses and the bad guys.

Chapter 7- Minnie and Phoebe

**Phoebe:**

I hesitated outside Leda's door and I heard giggling coming from inside, Ana. I sighed and chuckled, those two thought no one knew. Shaking my head I went over to Minnie's room. I balled my fist and knocked on the door.

Minnie answered, "Hi Phoebe! Come on in. I was just going to try and find the training grounds. Wanna come?"

I shrugged and thought back to our fight with the last monster, it had been a giant cockroach. " Yeah, I need to practice my fighting skills. Wait here and I'll go back to my room and change."

Minnie smiled happily and waved. I ran back to my room, I looked about; the entire place had been done in shades of red, orange and yellow. I skipped up the stairs and donned a pair of work out shorts, red, and a tank top that was a mixture between orange and yellow and a pair of fuzzy red wristbands, along with a fuzzy elastic terry cloth headband.

I grabbed a towel from the rack in the bathroom and jogged over to Minnie's room. She was outfitted in a get up similar to mine only in yellow and orange. I signaled a servant and asked for directions, she told us exactly where it was and then went about with her work out. Minnie gasped as we entered the practice grounds. These practice grounds were bigger than the ones I had seen before. Minnie slung her towel over the nearest tree, jogged out to the center of the ground and began to warm up. I followed and began to do the same.

Neo- Queen Serenity watched the two girls practice their fighting skills. She chuckled. They were the opposites of their mothers. Minnie was more into fighting than her mother ever was and she was a much better cook. Phoebe didn't have a temper like her mother and was more calm and defensive in battle. Ana was nothing like her mother; with the power to ward of evil, see into the future and have powerful attacks, she was a strong warrior, but she might have a temper. Leda may be the daughter of a great cook, but she probably couldn't cook to save her life. Instead her talent probably rested in acting, and some martial arts.

Queen Serenity shook her head. It was almost like the girls had inherited different scouts genes. Minnie was more like Sailor Jupiter, Phoebe was almost the clone of Sailor Mercury, Ana acted a little like Sailor Mars and Leda might turn out to be another Mina. _Scary_, she thought.

Her husband, King Endyimon walked up behind.

"Enough daydreaming, meatball head," he teased as her wrapped his arms around her waist, "Lets get back to business. What are the girls going to wear tonight for Small Lady's return?"

Serenity playfully slapped Endymion's arm playfully, "How many times will I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Endymion shrugged and rested his head on her shoulder, "Until I stop."

Serenity leaned back into his embrace, "Which is never. I guess they will dress as princesses, as usual for some. And Small Lady will finally meet her team or some of them at least. Has Amara, Michelle, Trista or Hotaru answer back yet?"

"No, but they're probably coming," answered Endyimon, "If not, I'm sure they'll come later."

**Leda:**

I rearranged my hair as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called, turning around to see who it was.

Minnie swept in, "Ready girl? Not that old hairstyle! Even Ana let Maria mess with her hair and face! You should see her! Hot city! I'll bet almost everyone will want to dance with her! Everyone!"

I bit my lip and tried to hide the jealous blush that covered my face, Minnie just patted my shoulder, "I'm just kidding Leda I know you have a thing for Ana and I know she likes you too. Why else would she go all feminine all of a sudden? She is trying to impress you!"

I think I turned seven shades of pink to red in five seconds flat. "I'm not interested in looks, though she is beautiful, I care for Ana, not her legs."

Minnie giggled, "Then ask her to dance tonight," she said with a kind smile.

"Huh? I couldn't! She's, she'd be surrounded by legions of men, why would she pay attention to one girl?" I said admitting defeat.

Minnie put a hand on my shoulder, "You'll never know until you ask."

**Ana:**

I sat in front of the mirror and gulped as Phoebe surveyed Maria's handiwork.

"Not bad. I think Leda will like it," she said casually.

I turned an odd shade of red and spun around, "What! How did you know? Um, you think so?"

Phoebe grinned, "Think? I know so! It's been obvious how you feel about Leda. Your Aunt Maria also knows. How did she figure it out, God only knows."

I sighed, "Yeah I guess I haven't been very discrete about my attraction."

Phoebe frowned, "No you've been constrained about it, too constrained. Are all _Andersons_ like this?"

I laughed weakly. I stood and straightened one last fold. "Ready?" I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."


	8. Chapter 8: The Ball and Great Prophecy

Disclaimer: I only own the Mini Scouts, the princesses and bad guys.

Chapter 8- The Ball and Great Prophecy

**The Ball:**

**Ana:**

The world dissolved into a swirl of colored skirts and music. I emerged from the sea of mirth gasping for breath.

"Ana? Or should I say Princess Mercury?"

Leda's smart comment intruded on my thoughts, "As you Princess Jupiter."

Leda laughed and extended a hand in a sophisticated way, "May I have this dance?"

Joy exploded through me, "But of course, for no one else would I go back in there."

Like magic or coordination, a slow dance began playing. I noticed that we weren't the only female/female couple dancing. Two women, one with short chin length blonde hair and one also with blonde hair but longer. The blonde with longer hair, who seemed to be leading, noticed me and gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Leda! Look." I pointed at the couple, she chuckled and we swept out onto the floor, silently I thanked every god anywhere that I had let Maria teach me to dance. Suddenly a drunken sot of a young man stumbled up to us and tried to sweep Leda off into a dance, she tried to resist but drink lent to his strength.

"Excuse me sir. I think she has no wish to dance with some drunken sot!" the drunk released Leda, "When wwwwwhy didn't ya say so?" he stumbled off into the crowd, Leda breathed a little sigh of relief and we both turned to thank here rescuer.

The blonde with long hair who was dancing with the woman with the short chin length blonde hair, "You two OK?"

Leda linked her arm into mine, "Thank you, um what's your name?" the long haired blonde winked, "I'm Natalie Peck, the woman I was dancing with is Julia."

Leda and I bobbed a curtsy, though mine more resembled a bow.

"I just hate seeing a happy couple broken up like that. Though you should learn to stand up for your selves."

I shrugged, "I probably would have ended up hitting him."

Leda nodded, "Yep she would and I was about to."

Natalie laughed and shrugged, Julia glided up to us, "Trouble?"

She had a melodious voice, like small ringing bells. "Only another drunk, poor Serenity is going to have conniptions when she finds out."

I did a double take, "You know the Neo Queen Serenity?" Natalie and Julia chuckled, "Yep, You see Julia here is the Lady of Venus and Queen of Libra and I am the Lady of Venus too and Queen of Taurus."

I remembered my own aunts, Lady Maria and Elizabeth. "Wow there must be princesses and ladies for each planet."

Natalie nodded, "Yes, except for earth, That's King Endymion and Serenity is the,"

"Queen of the moon and once Eternal Sailor Moon, yes we know and her twin sister, Lady Adele, Queen of Cancer and Lady Callisto." I said.

Natalie and Julia both turned blue across their noses, "Why so surprised, you did know that the inner Planetary Princesses had Daughters didn't you? Leda is Princess Jupiter and I am Princess Mercury."

Natalie began to laugh, "Then you must know Maria and Elizabeth and Rachel. And our niece too, Minnie."

I nodded, "Maria and Elizabeth are my aunts. And Minnie is Sailor Venus."

Natalie and Julia seemed to be shock for a moment.

Leda spoke up, "Why shouldn't we know about the daughter being scouts? That hereditary too, Sailor Scouts I mean." she tapped her brooch and pointed to mine. Julia and Natalie paled and whispered several names; Natalie made hurried apologies and dashed off, Julia was close one her heels.

"Wonder what that was all about? Want to get a drink and then dance some more." I said watching the two disappear into the crowd.

Leda nodded, "Only if it's a slow dance, my feet are killing me."

"Aye to that!" we both headed for the drink stand and two chairs sitting side by side.

Princess Irene and her friend, Princess Aura watched the two girls, " What about them?"

Irene waved at the two girls, Aura frowned, "No, did you see their faces while they were dancing? They've got some thing going there, I wouldn't want to mess that up. They do make a cute couple for females, you do have to admit."

Irene shrugged, "Yeah, your right, what about the Blonde and the Black hair?"

"I think there still free," said Aura slowly, "But I still think this is weird watching them. I mean, I know we're suppose to keep an eye on them, but we shouldn't break in on their dancing."

Irene rolled her eyes, "You are such a weirdo. You hate breaking up happy couples, don't you?"

"And you do?" replied her friend.

Irene smiled as she fingered her butterfly necklace; "I like to think of it as an hobby."

Aura rolled her eyes. Sometimes Irene could be so weird. Aura glanced at her friend. She was wearing a rainbow colored dress that brought out the blue in her eyes; her red hair was in a loose ponytail. She wore her butterfly on a star pendent, a gift from her mother.

Aura's long blondish white hair was loose and flowing over her shoulders. She wore a light colored gown that matched the colors of dawn. On her neck she wore a yellow star pendent. Her pendent was too, a gift from her mother. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well, I'm bored," stated Irene standing up, "I going to wander around."

With that she left to wander around the ballroom and probably flirt with any cute guys she saw.

Aura stood up and noticed that the pretty blonde was now by herself. She walked over.

"Hello," said Aura introducing herself to the blonde, "I'm Aura."

The blonde smiled and shook hands, "My name is Minnie."

The two soon became in deep conversation.

Minnie looked at the large water clock occupying the west wall. "Yipes! I'll be late, I'm sorry Aura, I've to go but I'll be back."

Aura smiled and nodded, "I'll see you later, Minnie."

Quickly she dashed off to the raised platform where the Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion would sit when they arrived.

Aura noticed with some confusion that there were eight new seats there, each one bearing the symbol of one of the planets. Mercury was a light blue, Venus a Yellowish orange, Jupiter was a deep green, Saturn was a deep purple, Mars red, Uranus dark blue, Neptune marine blue and Pluto was deep garnet. Aura frowned anxiously, it was very rare that all of the Planetary rulers would gather in one place, in fact he couldn't think of one time except for when the Crystal Palace was completed and when Princess Serena or Rini, the Small Lady, had returned from her ordeal in the past. During both instances no one had ever seen them.

Trumpets sounded throughout the ballroom. Queen Serenity and King Endymion entered the ballroom and took their places on the thrones. Queen Serenity stood, "My people! Our Princesses have finally returned to the Palace, now greet the Planetary Rulers!"

She paused and allowed time for applause, and then she resumed speaking, " The King and Queen of Mercury! And their daughter! Plus Lady Gemini and Virgo!" Five figures entered and sat at their appropriate seats, the King stood behind the Queens seat along with the Princess and Ladies. All of them were masked except for the Queen; The King wore a simple blue half Mask like King Endymion. The Ladies wore one identical to it, the princess, being heir to the throne of Mercury wore a dazzling sequined affair.

As the Planetary rulers filed in and took their places, Aura noticed that Minnie had not yet returned, "I can't believe she's missing this!"

Aura's attention was drawn to the Princess of Venus. She wore her hair in a simple ponytail and her mask was bright orange-red that was totally contrasting with her dress of yellow-orange. It resembled the mask of her aunts except it had a distinct relation to the mask of the masked vigilante Sailor V, who disappeared long before Aura had been born.

Queen Serenity spoke a bit more and then the Princesses left the Platform and dispersed throughout the ballroom.

"Hey, Aura! Did you see that? I wonder why they were all masked?" Irene had snuck up behind Aura.

"Irene, you would be a marvelous thief."

Irene batted her eyes, wide and innocent at Aura. Minnie and Phoebe glided up to them, "Hello, Aura this is Phoebe. Who is your friend?"

Phoebe intervened, "This is Irene, Irene, Minnie."

Minnie nodded her head at Irene. Irene smiled. She moved her head close to Aura's and whispered, "She looks exactly like what you mom described her mother to be. And same with Phoebe."

Aura chuckled, "I wonder where Princess Rini is?"

Minnie shrugged, "She's off on a training mission."

Aura raised an eyebrow, "Training mission?"

Minnie blushed, "Sorry, I meant trading mission. I have trouble with words."

_Stupid Mini! You almost gave away the entire thing!_

Minnie glanced at the sand clock on the east wall, Minnie shivered, "Oh no!" Minnie quickly grabbed Phoebe's arm. Together the girls dashed off into the garden. Aura and Irene watched their new friends rush off.

Mini stopped as soon as they were safely beyond sight of the party, "Minnie? What's wrong? I-Ohhhhh!"

Phoebe shivered as the scent and tingling that heralded Negaverse activity in the area washed over her. "Ugh! I'm getting that weird feeling again."

Minnie nodded. Phoebe pulled a wrapped up package from her skirts,

Minnie blinked, "How did you do that?"

Phoebe shrugged, "Hidden pocket, Mom gave it to me this morning and said that I should only open it if I come in contact with a monster.

Phoebe pulled the wrapping from the slim package, "What the?" In Phoebe's hand was a small computer, it was like a laptop. It was red with the sign of Mars on it. Phoebe flipped up the top; "Hey this is a mini computer! I thought there was only one of these things! I can scan the entire galaxy with this baby!"

Minnie laughed weakly, "I'd settle for the Moon Gardens right now. Scan away!"

Phoebe rapidly skirted her fingers over the keys, rapidly punching them. The computer screen bleeped and blinked, "Got it, uh oh! What ever it is has a high energy reading and what's worse is that it's coming this way!"

Minnie nodded, "Transform!"

Minnie grasped her brooch and yelled, "**_Venus Prism Power_!**" there was a yellow flash of light and in Minnie's place stood Sailor Mini Venus, and Phoebe grabbed her pendant and shouted, "**_Mars Prism Power_!**"

Fire appeared around her and quickly disappeared, now Sailor Mini Mars stood proudly in Phoebe's place. "Let's go!"

Aura and Irene stood in the Moon Gardens. "I'm getting a really bad feeling! We've got to find Minnie and Phoebe or they might get hurt!"

Aura nodded as an ear mike appeared on her, "**_Eos Star Power_!**" Aura was surrounded by dawn and shooting stars that melted her clothes away and transformed her gown into a black bikini top, with multi colored skirt. The center of the top had a gold star in it and she still wore her star choker. Black thigh length boots appeared. Her hair was suddenly in a ponytail and long black gloves had appeared and a headband with a multi colored star had appeared too. Sailor Star Eos had taken Aura's place.

A ear mike appeared as Irene shouted "**_Iris Star Power_!**" A rainbow filled of stars and colorful butterflies surround her. Her beautiful gown was transformed into a black bikini top, a rainbow colored skirt, black thigh length boots, matching gloves, a butterfly choker, a star head band and her hair had also transformed into a ponytail. Sailor Star Iris had arrived.

The two scouts nodded to each other and went off searching for Minnie and Phoebe.

A powerful bolt of Black Lightning threw Sailor Venus back, "Oof! Mars! Get it with your smoke screen!"

Sailor Mars nodded and smoke surrounded the two scouts and Emerald.

Emerald started laughing, her high-pitched laugh made Mars and Venus cover their ears.

"You two really think you can defeat me, Emerald the most beautiful woman in the universe," bragged Emerald.

"**_Jupiter Flower Hurricane_!**"

A hurricane of flowers hit Emerald knocking her back! Sailor Mini Jupiter and Mercury stood together near Emerald.

"Thought you might want a hand Venus, Mars!"

Mars tipped my fingers at her in a mock salute, "Thanks, I'll scan 'im!" Mars whipped out her computer and did a quick body structure scan of Emerald,

While she was doing that Emerald grinned, "I think its time to get rid of some trash!"

"That must be you," replied Mercury, "Cause these trash is going to freeze!"

A piece of parchment appeared in her hand. It lightly glowed blue as she prayed, "_I call upon the power of my beloved planet **Mercury**, **Ice Balls Freeze!"**_

With that she threw the piece of parchment at Emerald. It hit her and froze her in place.

"Let me go!" she shouted angrily trying to move, but the anti-evil sticker kept her in place.

"Ha! I detect a weakness in her forehead."

Mars stowed her computer.

"Venus would you do the honors?" she asked politely.

Venus nodded and pointed at the monster's chest, "**_Venus! Sandstorm! Abrade_!**" Emerald tried twisted and protected her forehead from the deadly sand.

"Oh no! My sandstorm didn't work on this bag of Nega trash!" said Venus in horror.

Out of nowhere a voice rang out, "Back off Nega Slime! If you know what's good for you!"? A girl in a sailor suit of pink and red jumped into the fight.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon 

The Champion of Youth!

I Defend Love and Justice!

In the name of the Moon

And Crystal Tokyo

I'll punish you!

Get ready you Walking pile of Garbage heap!

You're about to get recycled!" she shouted striking a pose.

The girl had long, pink hair done up in meatballs.

"You all right guys? Sorry I'm late!" she pulled out a kaleidoscope from nowhere,

"Sailor Mini Moon! Aim for her forehead! That's her weak spot!" shouted Sailor Mini Mars.

Sailor Mini Moon aimed her Mini Moon Kaleidoscope at the Emerald, " Say bye, bye, again Emerald! **_Moon Gorgeous Meditation_!**"

The deadly multi colored attack crashed into Emerald. Emerald screamed as she faded away in a quickly dispersing cloud of moon dust.

"All right! Welcome to the group Sailor Mini Moon!" The scout converged on Sailor Mini Moon and they all de transformed and headed back into the palace.

Aura stared. "What was that? One minute it's there the next it isn't!"

Irene studied the spot, "The Palace Guards must have gotten it, and they are there for a reason!"

Aura shrugged and headed back to her room.

Rini grinned and summoned a servant to bring hot water and warm towels, "Believe me guys, after all that getting bashed around you're going to want it.

Phoebe grinned, "Minnie's going to want that! She got the worst of it.

Minnie smiled at her friend, "You were great out their Phoebe!"

"I would never have thought to scan it for weaknesses," said Ana adding in.

Leda laughed, "That's because you wouldn't even know how to turn on that mini computer, much less scan a monster for weaknesses."

Ana blew a raspberry at Leda and burst out giggling. Phoebe looked at Mini and said "Maybe you should go into the bath room and check for bruises."

Mini stood, wincing, she made her way into the bathroom, and Rini called out Luna P and used it to create a first aid kit. After a while Mini emerged in her house robe and bandaged here and there.

" What was that woman?" asked Minnie, "You seem to know her Rini."

Rini shivered, "That's Emerald, she was from the Nega Moon. I met her when I was really little. But, she was killed in battle with Sailor Moon. I don't know how she is alive."

Ana's eyes became clouded, Leda noticed and started getting worried.

"Uh, guys," she said making everyone turn.

In a strange and far away voice, Ana started to speak, _"Some of the greatest foes known to Crystal Tokyo will arise once again. Bound together by the Great Queen of Darkness, Nyx they will be under her control. But there is a chance for hope. The Planetary Knight must unite, a wing horse must be set free, three warriors of the stars must find their princess, eight generals must join the battle for good and the planets' powers must be reused. Follow this path and the new kingdom will be rebuilt and nine queens will be crowned."_

Then Ana fainted as Leda ran over and picked her up. Everyone stared in shock at what Ana had just said.


	9. Chapter 9: Rebirth of the Nega Moon

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Mini Scouts, the Planetary Princesses, Aura and Irene, Sailor Star Eos and Sailor Star Iris, and the made up bad guys/girls.

Chapter 9- Rebirth of the Nega Moon 

Rini sat on her bed with her gray kitten, Diana. Diana was the daughter of Luna and Artemis and Rini's guardian.

"Diana, do you think Ana's prediction will come true?" asked Rini questionly.

"I'm not sure, Small Lady," replied Diana, "Ana does have the reputation of being correct with her predictions."

"So you're saying yes?"

No answer. Rini rolled over and saw that Diana was asleep. She gently picked up the kitten and put her in her basket.

She sat once again on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking back to Ana's prediction.

"_Some of the greatest foes known to Crystal Tokyo will arise once again. Bound together by the Great Queen of Darkness, Nyx they will be under her control. But there is a chance for hope. The Planetary Knight must unite, a wing horse must be set free, three warriors of the stars must find their princess, eight generals must join the battle for good and the planets' powers must be reused. Follow this path and the new kingdom will be rebuilt and nine queens will be crowned."_

Rini was about to go to sleep when she heard a bell ring. She snapped open her eyes to see the Crystal Bell gentle trying to ring. Rini stared at it for a few seconds and then stood up and walked over to it.

That last time she had used it was when the Dead Moon Circus had kidnapped Helios and she had to call upon him so Super Sailor Moon could use his power to attack. She hadn't seen him for a long time, but why was the bell ringing now?

Rini held up the bell. _Maybe I should try using the bell's power, she thought_.

Rini raised the bell above her head, **_"Crystal Twinkle Bell!"_** she shouted ringing the bell.

It sounded and suddenly an illusion of a winged horse appeared. Rini gasped.

"Helios?" she stammered in surprise as she stared at the white, winged horse.

"Maiden," he replied, "Sailor Mini Moon."

"I'm so glad to see you again," said Rini happily, "But why are you in your horse form?"

"Maiden, I have been imprisoned once again," replied Helios sadly.

"By who!?" demanded Rini angrily.

"Queen Nyx," replied Helios.

"Who's that? I've never heard of her."

"She is evil and has brought back some enemies of the Princess and Prince," replied Helios, "She captured me also and turn Elysion back into the dark place it was when Neherenia had tried to find the Golden Crystal. Now she has brought back eight powerful warriors and put them under her control."

Rini gasped, "But how are we suppose to defeat them?"

"The last time I saw you, maiden," said Helios, "You were with Super Sailor Moon. And now that I see you, I know you are a leader of a team."

A surprised looked appeared on Rini's face. Helios was right. The Mini Scouts could do this.

"Helios-" started Rini, but then Helios interrupted.

"Maiden, hurry," he said, face full of fear, "The enemy is here."

**Minnie's Room:**

Ana sat in a big, overstuffed chair reading a book. Tonight had been some night. First the Nega monsters, Sailor Mini Moon appearing, and then her vision of the future.

"Man, this is way much more exciting than at home," she said aloud.

Suddenly a man appeared in her room, he had wavy red hair, wore a dark vest and green trousers tucked into his knee high boots. A black upside down crescent moon was on his forehead. A wicked smile crossed his face as he saw Ana.

"Well, well Birdie, so this is your new identity. You're now the daughter of a Queen. Impressive, but I hold your destiny now, you belong to the Nega Moon!" said the man.

Ana screamed and tried to scramble away, "My name is Rubeus, get used to it kid, you work for me now!" Rubeus pointed at her, "Power of the Nega Moon, absorb this one and make her serve us!"

Black energy swirled around Ana and absorbed into her. Light flashed and instead of Ana, a white haired woman, stood in her place, "Birdie's back and ready to fight! Who choose this outfit, I wear nothing but top fashion!"

Birdie gestured with one hand and now wore her blue leotard and tall boots. She gestures again and now her hair was in a braid, with the braid across her forehead, below her braid the black reversed moon sign appeared.

Rubeus laughed, "You haven't changed. Now your heart is solid ice to match your power!"

"Now, Birdie," said Rubeus crossing his arms, "Its time to transform the other princesses into their true forms, your sisters!"

Birdie smiled wickedly, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them."

She teleported out of the room. Rubeus smiled. Queen Nyx would be please with his accomplishment.

Birdie stood in a tree watching Phoebe sit and type on her computer.

"Catsy," she said quietly, "So this is your new form. I guess its time to come back."

She jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the very surprise Phoebe. Before Phoebe could say a word or transform, Birdie held up her hand, trapping the girl in ice.

Birdie turned to Phoebe, encased in the giant ice crystal.

Birdie smiled, "Dearest Sister, you've been reborn Catsy, the Nega Moon sister of black fire. I hope you keep up your talent of beauty, you also were the pretty one dear sister. Welcome back to the Nega Family!"

Birdie released a blast of Negaverse energy at Phoebe. The Ice crystal blasted away from Phoebe's body, slowly Phoebe's black hair gained length and became curly and deep violet. Her purple eyes deepened to a darker purple. The miniature reversed black moon sign appeared on her forehead,

"Heh! I'm back! Birdie! Sister how goes the conquest?" said Catsy with a grin.

Birdie shrugged, "Oh, Rubeus brought me back. He's now working for some lady, name Nyx. It seems like the whole Nega Moon is working for her."

Catsy smiled, "Rubeus is here? I can't wait to see him."

Birdie motioned. "Hurry, we've got to find Avery and Prisma, before the ones that live here discover us!" Avery nodded.

**A few moments later…**

Minnie and Leda walked into the garden. Minnie was trying to convince Leda to do something, but Leda wouldn't.

Catsy grinned as she watched the two argue, "So Birdie, these are our Sisters? Oh dear!"

Birdie nodded, "Avery and Prisma were very close."

Catsy shivered, " We'd better get them back!"

Birdie nodded and grinned, "Nega Power! Catsy!" a crash of ice water encased Minnie in a crystal, like the one that had trapped Phoebe. Leda spun around and shouted "**_Jupiter Prism Power_!**"

Sailor Jupiter faced off with her two "Sisters." Catsy used her black fire and hit Sailor Jupiter, "**_Nega Power_!**"

Birdie let loose with a blast of Negative energy, the entire shebang was absorbed into Minnie's body. Slowly Minnie and Leda mutated into older versions of themselves, Minnie's shoulder length blonde hair became a rich mahogany brown. Her blue eyes deepened to a brown matching her hair, and Leda's deep brown hair became dark green. Casty shook her head and said, "Somehow Avery absorbed all the energy of that blast!"

Birdie shrugged, "Well Prisma is back, so I guess she needed less than we thought."

Casty shrugged. Together they all disappeared and transported to Rubeus's waiting ship.

Rini ran through the gardens and arrived just in time to see the four Nega Moon sisters disappear. She gasped in horror at what she had just saw. Helios neighed softly and disappeared. Rini turned in surprise and saw that he was gone.

"I've got to tell Mama about this," she thought running back toward the palace.

**In the throne room:**

Neo-Queen Serenity sat on her throne with four girls kneeling in front of her. They were all dressed in uniforms. Rini rushed into the room with Diana and Luna P following at her heels.

"Mother! Mother!" shouted Rini running in and interrupting the conversation.

Rini ran up to the throne, "They're gone! He took them! I was too late!"

"Sshh, Rini," said Neo-Queen Serenity, trying to calm down her daughter, "Small Lady, what's wrong?"

Rini took a deep breath and told her mother about the bell ringing, Helios's appearing, about Queen Nyx, Rubeus returning, the Mini Scouts becoming the Nega Moon sisters, and them disappearing.

Neo-Queen Serenity thought for a moment, "They must have gone back into the past like before."

"Then I have to go back in the past and save them!" said Rini.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her daughter, "I can't let you go into the past by your self."

"Mother, I'm cable of fighting by myself," protested Rini.

Before Neo-Queen Serenity could answer, one of the four girls interrupt, "We'll go with her, your majesty. Its our duty as scouts to help the Princess fight."

The girls who had spoken were about 15, had short, sporty dark green hair and matching dark green eyes. Another girl had wavy, shoulder length black hair, dark purple eyes. There were two other girls standing by her, one had short, straight chin length aquamarine colored hair and blue eyes. Her friend had long dirty blonde hair that was done in a single bun on the back of her head and she had sparkling dark blue eyes.

"We will go back into the past with, Small Lady," said the girl with black hair, "For we too are scouts."

She held up a purple brooch with a symbol engraved in lighter purple. Three other girls also held up brooches too.

"**_Saturn Prism Power!"_** shouted the black haired girl.

"**_Pluto Prism Power!"_** shouted the green haired girl.

"**_Neptune Prism Power!"_** shouted the aquamarine haired girl.

"**_Uranus Prism Power!"_** shouted the blonde haired girl.

Each girl's uniform disappeared and a sailor suit took its place. Sailor Mini Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus stood there. Rini gasped, "I didn't know you were scouts!"

"Rini, don't you recognized them?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity, "Its Princess Hope (Sailor Mini Saturn), Terri (Sailor Mini Pluto), Shelly (Sailor Mini Neptune, and Hallie (Sailor Mini Uranus)."

Rini blinked for a second in surprise. She remembered them for a long time ago. The last time she had seen them was before she left for the past after gaining her scout powers.

Rini held up her brooch to transform, **_"Moon Crisis Power!"_**

Standing in Rini's place was Super Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Pluto took out a silver key and handed it to Super Sailor Mini Moon.

"You have more experience with this than I do," she said with a sheepish grin.

Sailor Mini Moon nodded and took the key. She raised it above her head and was about to shout out the word when two figures burst into the room. It was Aura and Irene.

"Wait!" shouted Aura.

The scouts and Neo-Queen Serenity turned around in surprise.

"Who are you?" asked Neptune in a suspicious tone.

Aura and Irene nodded to each other. Two ear mikes appeared on their ears.

"**_Eros Star Power!"_** shouted Aura as she began to transform.

"**_Iris Star Power!"_** shouted Irene as her transformation began.

A flash of light blinded the scouts and Serenity as two scouts appeared.

As if to sense all the questions of the Mini Scouts and Serenity, the two scouts spoke.

"I am the soldier of the stars and scout of the dawn, Sailor Star Eos," stated Star Eos.

"I am the soldier of the stars and scout of rainbows, Sailor Star Iris," stated Star Iris.

Neo-Queen Serenity gaped for a moment and then closed her mouth.

"Do you know a team of scouts call the Sailor Starlights?" she asked.

"Yes, we know them quite well," said Star Iris with a smile, "But that's not the reason we can here."

"We must find our princess and another team member. So freak from the Negaverse tried to kill out princess so they could take her crystal away, but she and another member of our team manage to escape," explained Star Eos, "We're pretty sure they're in the past."

Neo-Queen Serenity studied the two girls for a second. They seem so familiar to her, but where had she seen them before?

Finally after an award moment of silence, Serenity nodded.

"You may go back with the Mini Scouts to the past," she said watching the two scouts faces break into smiles, "I trust you both."

"Well, than welcome to the team," said Uranus with a smile.

"Maybe we should get going," said Saturn.

Mini Moon nodded and raised her time key.

"Oh yes, Small Lady," said Neo-Queen Serenity, "This time please don't land on my head again."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of the heads of all the scouts.

"Okay," replied Mini Moon, **_"Crystal Key, take us back into the past!"_**

Neo-Queen Serenity watched her daughter, the four outer Mini Scouts and two star scouts, plus Diana and Luna P disappear and headed to the past. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep thought.

**Meanwhile:**

Birdie frowned in frustration a the chess board, "A hah! Check mate!" the droid in front of her sighed, "You win again Birdie."

"Birdie, Rubeus says to get ready, we've going to the past," said a droid walking over.

Birdie sighed, "Oh very well, tell the other Droids in my service to prepare. It's going to be a bumpy night!" A droid bowed and left.

Birdie teleported herself to the mirror room.

"Ready girls?" Prisma sighed, "I hope Old Tokyo has some good shopping, this could get very dull!"

Avery sighed in exasperation, "Prisma! You know we have work to do!"

Before Prisma cold answer Rubeus appeared, "Now, now, sisters shouldn't quarrel!" With a flick of his hair Rubeus activated the power amplifier and sent them careening through space.


	10. Chapter 10: In the Past

**Disclaimer: **Mini Scouts, Princesses, Aura/Sailor Star Eos and Irene/Sailor Star Iris, Rebecca/Sailor Janus, I think Yumi/Sailor Star Tracker/Star and all made up character, plus made up bad guys.

**Chapter 10- **In the Past

**Late Again:**

Serena screamed as she looked at the clock. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late again!

Pulling on her jacket, she raced out the door, Luna trailing behind her. "Serena wait! It's Saturday! The temple is that way!"

Serena screeched to a halt, "Oh man! You're right! Well this way we go! Wanna lift?" Luna accepted, Serena scooped up the cat a bolted off.

**Another Part of Crossroads:**

The Mini Scouts and the Star Scouts appeared in a flash of light. They were now in a park. Their sailor suits were transformed into normal clothes. Rini wore her usually sailor outfit. Hallie, Shelly, Terri and Hope were dressed in uniforms too. Aura and Irene were both dressed in blue uniforms and matching skirts (like the uniforms the 3 Lights wore).

**Cherry Hill Temple:**

Serena ran panting into the temple, "Lazy Slug! Maybe we should find Rini and bring her back! You were never late with her around," Raye commented acidly.

"You're wish has been granted!" a girl' voice resembling Serena's echoed through the room, Serena spun and faced the door.

"Serena!" Serena found her self in a death grip, by a girl with long pink pigtails done up in meatballs.

"R-Rini?" stuttered Serena in surprise.

The girl grinned and said, "Got it in one!" the Luna Sphere and Diana peeked over her shoulder.

Suddenly the sunlight was blocked by six figures, "Guys! I'd like you to meet the four of the Planetary Scouts! Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, say hello!" said Rini.

A girl with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a bun and long blonde hair that hung down. She had dark blue eyes and wore a school uniform.

"I'm Hallie Tenoh, or Sailor Mini Uranus," she said.

The girl next to her stepped forward, she had short aquamarine hair and matching eyes, "I'm Shelly Kaioh, Sailor Mini Neptune," she said quietly.

Another stepped forward. Wearing a uniform, pants and jacket with a baseball cap, "I'm Terri or Sailor Mini Pluto."

"_Shoot,"_ thought Mina to herself, _"I thought that was a guy, man if she was, we would be the perfect couple."_

A girl with shoulder length, wavy black hair and purple eyes introduced herself, "And I'm Hope Tomoe or Sailor Mini Saturn."

"Wait, you all are the children of the Outer Scouts?" asked Amy in surprise.

Rini nodded. Serena stepped forward.

"Uh, Rini. Why exactly are you here?" asked Serena raising an eyebrow.

Rini's face became serious, "We're here on a mission. The Nega Moon is back and they've capture some the scouts…"

"And we're also here to find our princess," interrupted Irene stepping forward.

Before they could be asked who they were, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Aura Kou," said Aura.

"I'm Irene Kou," added Irene.

"Are you two scouts too?" asked Raye glancing at the two.

The two girls nodded.

"Rini? Where will you guys stay?" asked Mina.

Rini shrugged, "Between you and me, I think we can get an apartment for the guys, provided they get jobs to pay their own rent. Any way and I'd like to stay with you, as your cousin!"

"I have a better idea," said Lita, "They can stay with us until we can get in touch with their parents."

Rini shook her head, "Only Sailor Pluto is a scout right now, and Uranus, Neptune and Saturn have no clue about their powers."

"Aura and I can stay by ourselves," said Irene.

"Okay," said Raye, "Shelly can stay here with me; Hallie can stay with Lita, Terri with Mina and Hope with Amy. And of course Rini with Serena."

Serena sighed, "Sounds OK but I don't like Rini hypnotizing my family! But I guess Sammy will be glad to see her."

Catsy looked out on old Tokyo, "Catsy, I have an assignment for you."

Catsy spun and her eyes turned into little hearts. "Yes Rubeus!"

Rubeus snorted, "I want you to go to this Bar and Grill here. Go there and Capture it. And do not fail! I will tolerate no failures!"

Catsy nodded, "Wait Rubeus! I got you something! It's cologne! I knew you'd love it!"

Rubeus looked at the little bottle of Cologne in his hand. "I have no need for such stupid knick knacks. See this, this is what will happen to you if you fail!"

Rubeus crushed the tiny bottle in his fist. With that he vanished. Catsy brushed at the tears in her eyes. Steeling her self, she vanished.

**Rebecca:**

I walked down the street with my hands jammed into my coat's pockets. The wind chill was getting a little colder. Around me I could I hear the happy sounds of children with their parents. _Lucky, _I thought watching the little tykes with their parents.

I miss my parents, they died when I two years ago. I live practically alone, but my adoptive sister lives with me, Yumi Kou. Before mom and dad died, they adopted her when she was two. Now she is four and goes to preschool.

'_Oh shit!'_ I thought remembering I had to pick up Yumi for school. Interrupting my thoughts, a wave of nausea broke over me and my neck started tingling, she gagged as the smell of sulfur invaded her nostrils.

"Oh my God! What is that? Someone leave out a stink bomb?" I thought.

I felt an incredible pull toward a dark alleyway. "All right! Keep your pantyhose on!" I said aloud.

I shifted my backpack on my back and went into the alley. "Why do I feel I'll live to regret this?" I thought.

A crash caught my attention, "What's going on? Is someone getting raped?" A feminine cry of pain seemed to agree with me. I crept behind a garbage can and judged the fray. A girl with long dark hair fought against a creature at least ten times her size.

"Oh shit girl! What in hell trouble has you gotten yourself into?" I quickly judged her advantages. She was 5'2 feet! 0 inches, 120 pounds, some of it muscles. The chances weren't good. The girl on the other hand only needed a distraction to turn the tide.

"Distractions I can do," I thought with a smile not knowing what I was getting myself into.

I watched for an opening. The girl had brown eyes and wore a ridiculous outfit. An incredibly short silver skirt, a silver bow front. She wore a sailor collar that was attached to a black bikini top and she wore a star headband on her forehead. Black boots that reach to her thighs covered her legs.

The Monster threw her against a wall and preceded to advance to her, "It's now or never! Hey! You! Yeah you! Ugly! Over here! That's right Lizard Breath! You're mother was a Gila monster!"

The monster turned its wrath on her, "Oh crud!" I thought as I sprinted away, as fast as I could can. The monster some how cut me off forcing me back into the dead end.

The girl some how got in front of Rachel and protected her.

"**_Starlight Shield Protect!"_** she shouted raising her hands and creating a shield in front of them.

The monster tried to break the shield, but couldn't. The girl closed her eyes as she shouted, **_"Star Tracker Redirect!"_**

The monsters punches and attacks on the shield suddenly, flung it backwards and killed it. The girl suddenly dropped to her knee. I bent down quickly holding her in my arms now. I noticed that she couldn't be more that 12 or 13 years old.

A rain of star dust washed over her and her body suddenly shrunk and…

"Yumi!" I gasped in surprise, shock and a little bit a worries.

Yumi smiled her cute, four old face changing my point of view. She looked strange for a four year old. Long black hair and strange silver eyes. She could make friends with anyone and loved cats.

"Becca-chan," she giggled, "Hiya!"

"Yumi, how in God's name did you do that?" I asked.

Yumi just smiled and pointed to a charm on her neck. I bent down closer to get a better look at the charm. It was a star made out of silver. I gasped, it was beautiful. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Yumi, where did you get this? Did you steal it?" I asked searching for any hidden police members that might be waiting to pounce on me any second.

"_There's nothing to worry about, Yumi never stole that charm."_

I looked around wildly.

"Who there's?" I said aloud.

I felt a strange feeling. Not like the feeling I had when I first felt that monster, but a warm and kind feeling. I turned and saw stardust coming together and forming something.

I gasped as a girl appeared right before my eyes. I try to find some words to say to her but, nothing came out.

It was that girl that had appeared before. The one dressed in an outfit that should be on porn shows. She walked over and knelt by Yumi and me.

"W-who…I mean what is you?" I asked in fright.

The girl smiled. She was a little younger than me, but act much older. She put her hand on my forehead and calmed me down.

"Everything is okay, Rebecca," she said, he voice sounding like twinkling bells.

"How do you know my name?" I asked forgetting my fear and enjoying the touch of her warm hand.

"I have been watching over you," she replied, "For a long time."

I must have looked like I had swallowed a lemon. _Is she some type of stocker or something else._

"Is something wrong, Rebecca?" asked the girl a little while later.

We were now walking down a street full of people, Yumi was skipping along and holding my hand. The girl was weaving in and out through the crowd and going through people.

Finally we reached the building where our apartment was. After we were inside and sitting down, I start pouring out my questions.

"How are able to be invisible?" I asked.

The girl giggled. "I wasn't invisible, well not to you."

"Can Yumi see you?"

"Yes, but I am part of her, so she won't talk to me," said the girl.

"Part of Yumi?" I asked.

"Yes, I am the spirit of her sailor form," replied the girl, touching a charm of her choker that ironically was the same charm Yumi was wearing. "Yumi, and I are one."

I took me a while to understand what she was saying.

"But, why are you here?" the question popping into my head.

"To protect and help you, Rebecca," she replied.

I snorted, "Protect me from what?"

"You saw that monster today, there is more of those monsters than you think," said the girl.

"Are you protecting me from them?" I asked, "Why?"

The girl didn't answer. Instead she held her hand out to me. I stared at her strangely for a second. Then in her hands a charm appeared. It was a gold four-petal flower of some sort. I took it out of the girl's hand and put it on a silver chain and around my neck.

"This is your power charm, or transformation charm which ever you prefer to call it," replied the girl, "It is the source of your power so you can transform into a scout."

"A scout?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

The girl nodded, "I am a scout too. I am Sailor Star Tracker."

"Oh, so is that what I should call you?" I asked.

The girl nodded.

"Can I give you a nickname?" I asked, "Sailor Star Tracker is a mouthful."

Star Tracker nodded in approval.

"How about Stella or Star?" I suggested.

"I like the second one," replied Sailor Star Tracker.

"Okay Star it is," I said with a grin.

Yumi stood up noticing our conversation was over. She smiled and tried to say Star's name.

"St-St-Starry," she said with a cute smile.

Star smiled and bent down so she was eye to eye with Yumi.

"Yes, Starry is here," she said gently with a gentle smile.

A knock sounded on the door. Star stood up abruptly and moved back. I glanced in surprise at her and went to open the door. A girl with long blonde hair, more like white was standing there.

"Oh, sorry," said the girl, "Wrong room."

She had really pretty blue eyes. I smiled as the girl turned and left. Nausea hit me and I got a strange feeling I had met that girl before. Somewhere…

Another feeling crept up my spine. That same feeling that had let me meet Star. Without thinking, I ran out of the room, Yumi and Star at my heels. In the hall of the building a monster,

Yumi took one look at the monster and shouted, **_"Tracker Star Power!"_**

An ear mike appeared on her ear and silver stars glittered around her transforming her four-year-old body into the thirteen-year-old body of Sailor Star Tracker.

Three words trembled in my mouth, wanting to be spoken for so long.

"**_Janus Star Power!"_** I shouted.

To my surprise, a mike didn't appear on my ear. Ignoring that, I felt a warmth of stars surround my body. My body became a silvery color and a black bikini top appear, followed by a gold skirt, matching gold boots that reached to my thighs, black elbow length gloves appeared on my out stretched arms, a choker exactly like my charm was on my neck. Instead of a headband like Sailor Star Tracker, a gold flower (the same thing as my charm) appeared on my flower, it was a mark of some type. I felt something appear in one of my hands. It was a staff with two different sides. One was a moon and the other was a sun.

In a flash of light Sailor Janus appeared and ran towards the end of the hall. Sailor Star Iris and Sailor Star Eos were battling a giant Vegetable. It threw insults and globs of veggie matter.

"**_Star Dawn Break!"_** shouted Star Eos as a bright blast of light hit the monster.

Her attack temporarily stunned it. Sailor Star Iris tried to kill it with her attack but it recovered and dodged the blow.

Suddenly as it closed in for the kill, a voice rang through the alley, "Hold it right there!"

Sailor Janus swallowed as the Monster turned to her, "Oh crud, gotta do something, Got it!"

"All right Nega dweeb, get ready for some major Nega busting!**_ Janus Beginning and End Evolution!"_**

From her staff a bright blast of night hit the monster and killed it.

"Nice job, for your first time," said Sailor Star Tracker putting her hand on Janus's shoulder.

"Strike one vegetable. I just hope the Breads and Grains don't come after us next," said Sailor Janus with a smile, causing Sailor Star Tracker to start laughing.

The Scouts were still rubbing their eyes. "Who are you? " Sailor Star Iris demanded, "Sailor Janus and Sailor Star Tracker, Pleased to meet you all , I have to go. See ya!" Sailor Janus leapt away with Star Tracker following behind leaving Star Eos and Iris in shock.


	11. Chapter 11: Give Me Strength

**Disclaimer: **Mini Scouts, Princesses, Aura/Sailor Star Eos and Irene/Sailor Star Iris, Rebecca/Sailor Janus, I think Yumi/Sailor Star Tracker/Star and all made up character, plus made up bad guys.

**A/N:** SailorKMoonie- I'm probably going to introduce the Outer Scouts' husbands later in the story.

**Chapter 11:** Give Me Strength

Rebecca stood in front of the mirror scowling at herself.

"I can not do this," she said to Star who hovered behind her, "I can't!"

"You'll do fine," replied Star who now sat by Yumi and watched in interest.

"_I still can't believe I let her talk me into this!"_ thought Rebecca as she put on the finishing touches to her make up.

A few days ago, Rebecca had found out the rent bill would be coming in and she didn't know how much money was left in her parent's accounts, so she had decide to get a job. Remembering that she had been offered one, singing at a bar called the Chill and Grill bar, she had decided to take it.

Rebecca still standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom and looked at the outfit she had bought. Skin tight leather tank top, tan tights, black leather skirt, floppy dark brown ankle boots, shoulder length blue gloves and to top it all off a new hair cut.

"Rebecca," said Star, "If this makes you feel any better, I have to say you look…hot."

Rebecca blushed at her friend's comment.

Yumi stood and picked up an object off Rebecca's bed and handed it to her.

"Here," she said giving Rebecca the object.

It was some dark black sunglasses. Rebecca put them on and hooked the belly choker around her, slim waist. Then put on her trench coat and stood.

"Can you come?" she said as she turned around to face Star and Yumi, "I mean if you take over Yumi's body?"

Star nodded, "I wouldn't miss it."

With that she turned and touched Yumi with one finger on the forehead and disappeared into Yumi's body, transforming her into an older version of Yumi.

At Chill and Grill: 

Rebecca stood on the stage and waited for the lights to go on. Rebecca took a deep breath and imagined a fearless girl who loved to sing, she imagined her self as that girl, her eyes snapped open and she slipped on her shades. She adjusted her microphone attached to her ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you Starlight!"

Starlight watched the audience. "My first song for to night is, 'Rainy Day Man.'

When I think about the first time

I thought I found someone who cared for me

But things were not as they appeared to be

Rainy day man

On your shoulder I cried

When my first brush with love

Left me shaking inside

Rainy day

Rainy day man

Ever since I can remember

Just like a brother you've been strong & true

Always been the one to see me through

Rainy day man

You're much more than a friend

I would give anything

Just to see you again

Rainy day

Rainy day

Rainy day man

Starlight bowed and began another song. Before she knew it, she was out of songs. She bowed and left the stage.

Out in the audience. Catsy watched the singer leave. "Well, well. This place ought to be wonderful for energy. Hmm, Rubeus will want to take me out for this one!"

Catsy swallowed as the foggy edged vision of Rubeus came to mind, "Catsy! Get to work!"

Catsy blushed and went into the kitchen, "Well, well, time to get to work." Catsy changed into her outfit. "Hah, Hah! Catsy sapped the energy from the crowd. "Ha! Take that you puny humans!"

Star/Yumi watched as the crowd dropped and passed out.

"Oh man! Transform!" thought Star as she transformed quickly into Sailor Star Tracker.

Catsy appeared, "Well, I didn't expect you to show up, Sailor Saps! Prepare to take a one way trip to the Land of the Dead!"

Sailor Star Tracker stood there waiting for Catsy to attack. Behind the curtain, on stage, Rebecca saw what was happening. She quickly transformed into Sailor Janus.

Suddenly a Sailor Moon and the other scouts, including the Mini Scouts and Sailor Star Eos and Star Iris and Tuxedo Mask appeared.

Sailor Mini Moon ran in front of Catsy, "No! Stop! Phoebe, it's me Rini! Remember!"

"I don't know who Phoebe is, but I know you're gonna be gone in a few seconds," threatened Catsy as she shot some black fire at Sailor Mini Moon.

"**_Starlight Shield Protect!"_** shouted Star Tracker protecting Mini Moon.

Catsy turned angrily and advanced on Star Tracker when…

"**_Janus Beginning and End Evolution!"_** shouted Sailor Janus as she attacked Catsy who screamed in pain at the attack.

"Its those two new scouts," said Star Iris recognizing the two.

Janus raised her staff to attack once again. But Sailor Mini Moon jumped in front of Catsy, ready to protect her from Sailor Janus's attack.

"Please don't hurt her," begged Mini Moon, "She's a scout that has been transformed into evil."

Sailor Janus stood there confused. _What should I do? Should I blast Catsy, but it might hurt Mini Moon or should I just let Catsy run free?_

Janus looked over to Star Tracker who gave her a nod. Janus lowered her staff and stepped back.

Casty, who was now quite confused by the actions of Sailor Mini Moon and Janus, started to ponder this.

"_Why aren't didn't that scout attack? And why did Mini Moon try to protect me?"_ she thought as she gazed at the two scouts, _"Why are they doing this?"_

Catsy shook her head. _They are the enemies and I must destroy them!_ She raised her hand to release the black fire attack, when Mars ran forward and jumped on her, knocking her down.

"Get off me!" screeched Catsy struggling against Mars, who trying to hold her down.

Mini Moon raced over with the other scouts at her heels.

"Snap out of it, Phoebe or what ever you name is," said Mars trying to hold her down.

"My name is Phoebe, its Catsy," stated Catsy.

"Not its not," argued Mars, "Rubeus is just using you. He doesn't love you at all!"

"No you're wrong, Rubeus loves me! He's just hard on me! That's his way of showing he cares for me," said Catsy arguing back.

"Not its not," said Mini Neptune speaking up, "And you know it, Phoebe. Just look deep inside of yourself and find the real you. The one everyone else loves. The real soldier of fire!"

Catsy was quiet for a moment, her eyes shimmering as tears appeared. Soon she was bursting into tears, surprising the everyone.

"Please," said Catsy in a different voice, Phoebe's real voice, "Please, free me. I don't want to be evil."

Sailor Moon glanced at her brooch, which she was now holding, "I'll see what I can do."

She held up the brooch and shouted, **_"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"_**

A silver mist that enveloped her suddenly surrounded Catsy's body. The long, curly purple hair became short black hair; the fierce purple eyes were replaced with kinder eyes and Catsy became Phoebe or Sailor Mini Mars once again.

"Mars!" shouted Mini Moon racing toward Mini Mars who was wiping away her tears.

"Sorry, about that," replied Mini Mars with a sheepish smile as she glanced around the almost destroyed bar.

Mini Neptune stepped forward and smiled gently, "We're just glad you're back."

Mini Mars shuddered, "I definitely don't want to date any time, actually never! Well, maybe, but that's going to be for a while."

Mini Moon giggled along with the other Mini Scouts. Then she turned to Sailor Mars, "Mars, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Sailor Mini Mars."

"My what!" said Mars almost choking, "I have a daughter?'

"Now you see how I felt," whispered Sailor Moon to the very shocked Sailor Mars.

While introductions were being made, Sailor Janus and Star Tracker watched.

"Now their becoming over populated," commented Sailor Janus, "I doubt they'll need out help any more."

"Maybe they won't and maybe they will," said Star Tracker mysteriously.

Janus glanced at Star Tracker, "What do you mean?"

Star Tracker ignored her and watcher Star Eos and Star Iris who made their way over to the two scouts.

"Who are you?" demanded Star Eos, "I know I've met you before."

Star Tracker smiled a strange and mysterious smile, "Yes," she whispered softly so only Star Eos, Star Iris and Janus could hear, "We have met, daughter of Sailor Star Healer and daughter of Sailor Star Maker."

Star Eos and Iris's face suddenly became freaked out.

"How do you know that?" demanded Iris who became worried about the information that Star Tracker might know.

Star Tracker just smiled and repeated a line from Ana's vision, "_Three warriors of the stars must find their princess._ That's your mission, isn't it?"

Star Eos scowled. How in the world did she know? Unless…

"How would you know?" challenged Star Iris as she folded her arms across her chest, "Maybe we're not who you think we are?"

"And maybe you are."

With that Star Tracker turned and left, with Sailor Janus who was completely confused by this whole argument following behind.

A/N: yeah, Sailor Star Eos and Sailor Star Iris are actually the Sailor Mini Starlights. Bet you wonder whom the parents are. Hmmm. For those of you who don't know who in the world the Starlights are, they appear in Season 5 of Sailor Moon, which isn't shown in US.

But anyway, Aura/Sailor Star Eos is Yaten/Sailor Star Healer's daughter and Irene/Sailor Star Iris is Talki/Sailor Star Maker's daughter. Just telling you.

eternalsailorcosmo


	12. Chapter 12: Prisma and Avery's Return

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Mini Scouts/Princesses (duh), Sailor Star Eos/Aura, Sailor Star Iris/Irene, Sailor Janus/Rebecca, Sailor Star Tracker/Yumi/Star (they all belong to me) and any made up/random characters/villains.

**Chapter 12: **Prisma and Avery's return

"What was that all about?" asked Rebecca as she drank some soda.

It was a day later, since the battle at the Chill and Grill bar and Star still hadn't explained the conversation between her and those "Mini Starlights" as she called them.

"What was about?" replied Star glancing up in surprise.

She had been daydreaming and not paying attention to a word Rebecca had just said. Her other side, Yumi was busily making a mess with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was hard work to be four years old.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about."

Star gave her a sheepish grin and looked down.

"Well, I know those two scouts pretty well, though they don't remember me. I haven't seen them for a while, every since…Oh never mind."

Rebecca put her hands on her hips with great annoyance, "Tell me," she demanded.

Star shook her head, but Rebecca gave her an icy glare and she gave in.

"Haven't you noticed that your transformation locket, the transformation its self and your name is different from mine?" said Star.

"Yeah," replied Rebecca slowly, "I thought all scouts were suppose to have different transformations and names."

"Yes they are, but not all. The Planetary scouts do, but the Star scouts don't," said Star, "For example the Starlights, they were Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker. The trio had the same title of 'star' representing that they were Star Scouts. Star Scouts are usually loners or in a very small team. Most of the Star Scouts have died off, but there are a few remaining. The Mini Starlights, Sailor North Star, Sailor Star Element, Sailor Shooting Star and a few others."

"What does this have to do with what you were talking about?" asked Rebecca not understanding the point of this conversation.

"I am one of those Star Scouts and a…" started Star taking a deep breath, "A Mini Starlight too."

Rebecca's face changed from confused to shock.

"So you belong with those other two, Star Eos and Star Iris?" she said, "What about me?"

"You're not a Mini Starlight…" started Star, but Rebecca cut in.

"When were you going to tell me?" she said getting worked up with anger and scaring Yumi who had never seen Rebecca mad.

Star opened her mouth to say something. Yumi ran behind Star in fear. Rebecca stood up and glanced around. Then she walked over and picked up her jacket and left the apartment.

Star looked down at the table, as Yumi got out from behind her.

"Becca," she said in her cute voice, "Needs us."

Star nodded and stood up. She and Yumi ran out and after Rebecca with hopes of finding her.

**Aura's and Irene's Apartment:**

"Rini, did you or any of the Mini Scouts tell anyone about Ana's vision?" asked Aura.

"No," said Rini slowly, "Why?"

"Some how, that new scout, Sailor Star Tracker knew about it," replied Irene as she flipped her red hair back, "And she knew about us."

Terri gave them a puzzled look, "You guys definitely aren't from this solar system. You remind me of someone my mother told me about."

Hallie nodded in agreement, "I can't place who it was…"

Diana jumped for Rini's lap to the table, "You don't happen to know a team of scouts called the Sailor Starlights?"

Irene nodded, "Yes, one of them, Sailor Star Maker or Talki is my mother."

"And Yaten or Sailor Star Healer is my mom," added Aura.

"I've heard about the Starlights and when they fought with the Scouts to defeat Galaxia," said Diana, "But wasn't there another Starlight, Sailor Star Fighter. Didn't she have a daughter?"

Aura looked away sadly, "Yeah, I think she did."

"Our mothers never mentioned Seiya's daughter or if she even had one," explained Irene, "If we even ask, everyone becomes sad. So she probably had one, but something happened to her."

"And same with Princess Kakyuu or Sailor Fireball, her daughter disappeared mysteriously too," said Aura adding in, "I pretty sure her daughter was about to have her scout powers, but then disappeared."

The Mini Scouts nodded in agreement. Suddenly, LunaP started to blink. Rini quickly pressed a few buttons, revealing a hologram of Sailor Venus.

"Rini, can you and the Mini Scouts come down the supermarket? We've got some major Nega Moon problems," said the Venus hologram.

"We'll be right down," said Rini shutting off LunaP.

Then she held up her brooch, **_"Moon Crisis Power!"_**

"**_Uranus Prism Power!"_** shouted Hallie holding up a dark blue brooch with gold lining.

"**_Neptune Prism Power!"_** shouted Shelly holding up an aquamarine brooch with sea green lining.

"**_Pluto Prism Power!"_** shouted Terri holding up a dark red brooch with black lining.

"**_Saturn Prism Power!"_** shouted Hope holding up a dark purple brooch with a lighter purple lining.

"**_Eos Star Power!"_** shouted Aura as a mike appeared on her ear.

"**_Iris Star Power!"_** shouted Irene as a mike appeared on her ear.

Rebecca ran over the rooftops as Sailor Janus. Knowing that Star and Yumi might try to find her, she transformed thinking it might be harder to find her as Sailor Janus.

But unknown to her Yumi and Star were already tracking her. Yumi/Star had the special ability to find anyone they wanted, including Sailor Janus.

Sailor Janus gasped a little and leapt down into the alley behind the supermarket.

"Hello Janus."

Sailor Janus spun and found her self-facing Avery and Prisma.

"We knew that you wouldn't be able to resist coming here and fighting us. So we decided to wait."

Sailor Janus closed her mother, "_Shoot, now I have to fight them. But are they brainwashed like Mini Mars or not?"_

Janus closed her eyes for a moment in thought and then quickly opened them and held up her staff.

"Only if you can catch me," she challenged and ran out of the ally.

Prisma and Avery stood there, stunned for a moment and quickly ran after Sailor Janus. As they were outside of the ally, they saw Janus running down the street.

Avery pulled out her whip and used it to grab Janus's leg. That made Janus trip and fall to the ground, sending her staff a few inches away from reach.

"Got you now," said Prisma as she and Avery closed in.

Janus covered her face as Prisma started to attack.

"**_Star Iris Rainbow Butterfly Attack!"_** shouted Sailor Star Iris sending an attack of rainbow colored butterflies at Prisma and Avery.

The two screamed as the attack blinded them, making it hard to see. Then Mini Neptune and Pluto stepped forward.

"**_Neptune Tidal Wave Strike!"_** shouted Mini Neptune aiming her attack at a droid that was advancing toward them.

"**_Pluto Time Stream Crash!"_** shouted Mini Pluto finishing off the droid.

Another droid, which was hold Jupiter and Venus captive noticed what was going on and went over to fight, but was met by Saturn and Uranus.

"**_Uranus Tornado Release!"_** shouted Uranus releasing her deadly tornado.

"**_Saturn Silence Wave Vibrate!"_** shouted Saturn as her staff glowed in vibration of the attack.

The monster shouted as the two attacks collided and destroyed it, breaking the hold on Jupiter and Venus.

Venus and Jupiter both stood up viewing what was going on. Prisma and Avery (who still was hold her whip that had Janus caught) also stood up.

"I've had enough of this!" shouted Prisma as she released some dark energy at Janus.

"**_Star Tracker Redirect!"_** shouted Sailor Star Tracker jumping in front of Janus and protecting her.

Prisma and Avery screamed as they were blasted with dark power. Venus acted quickly.

"**_Venus Love Chain Encircle!"_** she shouted using her chain to tie up the two.

"Let me go!" screeched Prisma struggling to get free.

"Please, stop," said Sailor Mini Moon running toward them, "Please let them go."

Sailor Venus was shocked by Mini Moon's request, but willingly released Prisma and Avery. Mini Moon walked over and held out her hand. Prisma and Avery both gasped in shock by Mini Moon's kindness.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Avery, not understanding why Mini Moon was being so kind to her.

"Because you two are my friends," said Mini Moon as she noticed the bewildered faces of Avery and Prisma, "Listen, you two were brain washed! Rubeus used you! You were good people and you can be that way again! Please listen!"

Avery scoffed, "Yeah right! Why would we be goody-goody when we have power!"

Prisma bit her lip, "You have to be lying, Rubeus would never! Would he Avery?"

Avery's confidence was broken, "He, he, he would. Rubeus is only interested in power. But I won't give up what I have!"

Sailor Mini Moon made a soothing noise, " I can return your memories but only if you'll let me! Please Prisma, Avery; decide once you remember your past, your love's, your hope and dreams! Let me heal you or let Sailor Moon heal you! Just let your self be healed. I can restore your memories but she can restore you to the way you were. It's your choice."

Avery thought for a moment, "Well, okay. I do want to be who I was once again. Not part of the Nega Moon."

Mini Moon turned toward Prisma, "What about you, Prisma? Don't you want to go back to being yourself? Being with _Ana_?"

As soon as she said "Ana" Prisma's expression changed to a kinder one. She nodded in agreement. Mini Moon smiled and called forth Luna P.

"**_Luna Ball! Kitty Magic!"_** she shouted bouncing Luna P, **_"Return their memories of who they once were!"_**

A cloud of pink dust pasted over Prisma and Avery, bring back their memories.

Running over, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Mini Mars ran forth.

"Sailor Moon, heal them!" shouted Mini Moon.

"Heyyyy!" replied Sailor Moon, "Stop giving me orders!"

"Well, then moved it meatball head!" shot back Mini Moon.

Sailor Moon was about to open her mouth, but Mercury stopped her.

"Save this for later," she said, "Just heal those two."

Sailor Moon nodded and held up her brooch, "**_Moon Crystal Healing! Activation_!**"

The two disappeared in a mist of silver light. Taking their places was two girls, both Sailor Scouts wearing green and orange.

"Venus! Jupiter!" shouted Mini Moon and Mars racing toward the two and hugging them.

Mini Venus giggled, "Wow, I feel so much better."

"Same," replied Mini Jupiter, "Releasing all that energy felt great."

**Later:**

The Mini Scouts (in civilian forms) and original scouts (in their civilian forms too) were gathered at Raye's temple.

"So you're from the future too?" asked Mina studying to the two new girls.

"Yep," replied the blonde with a ponytail, "It's weird seeing you like this, _Mom,**"**_

Mina did a double take as sweat drops appeared on the back of her head, "_Mother?"_

Minnie nodded. Lita started giggling, "Seems you and Raye are now parents, Mina. I think Serena and Luna can give you both on parenting."

The waist length, brunette whose hair was pulled back by a pink bow stepped forth, "I'm Leda Kino, and you're daughter."

Lita gasped and quickly said, "If you're my daughter, than who is the husband?"

Leda smiled and shook her head, "Number one rule of going into the past, I'm not allowed revealing any info on the future parents, including dad. But I will say, you two are a good match and are happy."

Lita blushed, "That's good."

"So, if Mina, Lita, Raye and I all have daughters, then what about Amy, doesn't she have one?" asked Serena gesturing to Amy who started blushing.

Rini nodded, "Of course, Amy has a daughter, Ana. But, she's been turned into Birdie."

"So, she's the last one we have to get back?" asked Raye as Phoebe nodded to answer her question.

**On the roof of an building:**

The Mini Starlights and Sailor Janus stood above.

"You still haven't answered out question," said Sailor Star Eos impatiently, "How in hell do you know who we are?"

Star Tracker just smiled, enjoying their frustration, "I know you better than you think."

"That's still not answering our question," replied Star Iris, "And how do you know about the princess?"

The word "princess" made Sailor Janus become more attentive to this conversation. What and why was Star keeping these details from her.

"Yes, Star Tracker," she said surprising everyone including herself, "What about the princess."

"Janus, its…" Star Tracker started to say, but something stopped her.

Sailor Janus glanced at the direction the Star Tracker was looking at. There was a mini snowstorm happening below them.

"Mercury…" whispered Star Iris who seemed to know what was happening, "Birdie."

Janus stared down and saw a woman with white hair and in a blue leotard controlling the snowstorm. Janus jumped from the roof, twirling her staff as a propeller so she could land gently, then ran off to face Birdie.

To be continue…

**In the next chapter:** The final fight of the Nega Moon sisters, will Birdie be free? What's going to happen with the Nega Moon family? Will Sailor Star Tracker finally reveal the truth about her past? And who is the daughter of Princess Kagyuu?


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth is Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I only own the Mini Scouts/Princesses (duh), Sailor Star Eos/Aura, Sailor Star Iris/Irene, Sailor Janus/Rebecca, Sailor Star Tracker/Yumi/Star (they all belong to me) and any made up/random characters/villains.

**Chapter 13:** The Truth is Revealed

Birdie smiled as Sailor Janus ran toward her, staff raised to fight.

"I'm sorry it has to end here, Sailor Janus, but it seems you need to cool off," said Birdie, raising her hand and releasing ice crystals.

Sailor Janus raised her staff in front of her and twirled it, stopping the crystals.

Birdie mentally swore. She was good, but not good enough. Birdie raised her hand and a wave of ice shot out.

"Can't stop this one," she said with a giggle.

"**_Starlight Shield Protect!"_** shouted Sailor Star Tracker as she and the two Mini Starlights joined the battle.

Her shield protected Sailor Janus. Then Mini Mars's voice was heard.

"**_Mars Smoke Screen!"_** she shouted releasing smoke from her hands.

Birdie started coughing as smoke filled her lungs. Sailor Janus raised her staff above her head and twirled it, getting rid of the surround smoke. Also revealing the Sailor Scouts, who now surrounded Birdie.

"Ana!" shouted Mini Moon.

"I'm not Ana! My name is Birdie," replied Birdie crossing her arms.

"No its not," said Mini Jupiter stepping forward, "Don't you remember? It's me, Leda. Sailor Mini Jupiter?"

"I never met you or heard of you. Only Sailor Jupiter," said Birdie rudely hurting Leda's feelings.

"She doesn't remember," whispered Mini Jupiter softly.

"She will," said Mini Venus stepping forward, "Sorry to do this to you, but **_Venus Crescent Sandstorm Abrade!"_**

Mini Venus's attack hit Birdie throwing her back against a wall.

"Minnie!" shouted the Mini Scouts.

"Sorry, a little too much power," apologized Mini Venus sheepishly.

Birdie slowly stood up, "Now you're going to pay."

"**_Janus Beginning and End Evolution!"_** shout Sailor Janus releasing her attack on Birdie, injuring her even more.

Birdie tried to rise but collapsed instead. Mini Jupiter raced over to her and gentle lifted her up.

"Ana, Ana," she said gently, "Please wake up."

Sailor Janus turned to Sailor Moon, "You might want to use your crystal to bring her back," she suggested.

Sailor Moon nodded and held up her brooch, "**_Moon Crystal Healing! Activation_!**"

Silver mist surround Birdie's body. The white hair that was in a braid became long blue hair. The cold eyes became kinder. The blue leotard soon became a white and blue sailor suit and Sailor Mini Mercury had returned.

"Ana!" said Mini Jupiter happily hugging her friend who had just woken up.

Ana smiled as she hugged Mini Jupiter back. Then Mini Jupiter helped her stand up. Ana stood and got a good look at everyone. Then her eyes rested on Sailor Janus who was standing there nervously. She gasped recognizing her.

"You're the one from my vision," she gasped pointing to Janus without thinking.

Sailor Janus turned to run, but Sailor Star Tracker grabbed her by the arm.

"Hold on," said Star Tracker holding on to her.

"Let me go," said Janus.

"Just listen for a second," said Star Tracker with a pleading look.

"No, Yumi do something!" said Janus.

Star Tracker gasped for a second. She let go of Sailor Janus's arm and closed her eyes. Yumi took over and transformed back. The scouts gasped at the true form of Sailor Star Tracker.

"That little girl is…is Sailor Star Tracker," gasped Sailor Mini Moon walking over to Yumi and patting her on the head.

Yumi smiled and giggled, "Starry."

"Starry? Who's that?" asked Mini Saturn glancing at Yumi.

"Her other side, the spirit of Sailor Star Fighter," replied Sailor Janus as a image of Star appeared.

"I am Star, Sailor Star Tracker," replied Star surprising everyone.

"You're…you're a Mini Starlight," gasped Star Eos.

Star nodded.

**Later at Rebecca's Apartment (Only the Mini Scouts and Mini Starlights):**

Everyone had de-transformed, including Rebecca. She was surprise to see that Sailor Star Eos was the girl she had run into early that week.

"So you are a Mini Starlight too?" asked Phoebe, who was sitting in a chair.

Star nodded, "Yes, I'm am the daughter of Seiya or Sailor Star Fighter and one of the three guardians of the Princess."

"Then why didn't you tell us before?" asked Aura who was quite annoyed with Star.

Star shook her head, "You wouldn't have remembered me any way. When we were attacked, you two were hit pretty hard by that blast that Emerald sent at you."

"Emerald? She attacked your home?" asked Rini sitting up immediately.

Star nodded sadly, "She was working for Queen Nyx, before you got rid of her."

"You know about Queen Nyx?" asked Shelly who was leaning against a wall.

"A little bit," admitted Star, "The reason she attacked Kinmoku (the planet that Princess Kakyuu rules) is to find the Princess who processes the power to end worlds and begin them."

Everyone turned to Hope, who had a large sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Don't look at me," she said waving her hand in front of her, "I'm the Princess of Saturn, nothing else."

"But why did you leave?" asked Irene, "Everyone got worried that you had died."

"I had to escape and protect the princess," replied Star, "I never meant to get everyone worried."

"Well, you did and Princess Kakyuu is really ill now," said Aura, "Nyx must have done something to her."

Star gasped and her face darkened.

"Hey, Star," said Terri changing the subject, "How are you and Yumi the same person?"

"Well, I'm not really real. I'm the older and powerful side of Yumi Star. Yumi is the gentle child side. Together we inhabit one body," answered Star, "And together we make up Sailor Star Tracker."

"So you'll be with Yumi forever?" asked Rini.

Star shook her head sadly, "As soon as Yumi grows older, I will leave her and take the form of another scout."

Silence stayed in the room for a while. Yumi who had just entered the room with Rebecca ran over happily to Rini, who she had become quickly fond of.

"So are you a planetary scout too?" asked Irene, looking at Rebecca.

Rebecca looked up, "I'm really not sure. Star?"

Star thought for a moment, "I don't think so."

"She's not," answered Ana.

Everyone turned and stared at Ana, who had spoken for the first time since their arrival.

"She's a Star Scout," continued Ana, not paying attention the stares she was getting.

"A Star Scout? Me?" said Rebecca, "You're wrong. I'm not."

"Yes, you are," replied Ana who was starting to lose her temper with Rebecca, "Why won't you believe me? You are from the planet of Kinmoku and you are the daughter of Princess Kakyuu."

An awkward silence sounded through the room.

"What?" whispered Rebecca, "I'm a princess?"

Ana nodded, "You're the same one from my vision."

Leda raised her eyebrow.

"Even as Birdie, I could still have visions," explained Ana, "And I had a vision of you, Rebecca. As Sailor Janus and Princess Janus. You're the one their after."

"That explains it," said Star, "Princess Kakyuu's mother was also Sailor Janus too. She guarded the door of Creation, when Kakyuu took the throne. Every other generation of the royal family of Kinmoku is either a scout of the planet or a guardian of the Door of Creation."

"Door of Creation?" repeated Rini, "Like the Gate of Time or the Gate (which Sailor Pluto guards) of Dead (guarded by Sailor Scorpio in my other fan fic)."

"In a way," replied Star, "But this is the passage to the beginning and end of galaxies. One reason Galaxia needed Princess Kakyuu's starseed."

"So my mother, Princess Kakyuu is a sailor scout?" asked Rebecca who was still shocked by the news.

"She was and still is Sailor Fireball," answered Irene for Star.

Star nodded in agreement.

"So Nyx is after me because I have the power to end worlds, like Hope?" asked Rebecca.

She was answered by a group of nods.

"Great, just what I need," she said, "Now I'll never be able to see my mother again, just when I start to remember my past."

"I have an idea," said Hallie speaking up, "But it might be dangerous, especially for you, Rebecca."

"I'm willing to try anything," said Rebecca.

"Count me in," said Rini, who was soon joined by Star, and the Mini Scouts.

"I'm our duty to protect the princess," said Aura.

"So ditto with us," answered Irene.

Hallie nodded and explained the plan.

**Next Time:** Hallie's plan will be put to action. But will the Negaverse mess it up? Will Rebecca manage to defeat remaining three members of the Nega Moon? Or will she be captured? And what will become of Helios?


	14. Chapter 14: The Capture

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Mini Scouts/Princesses (I made them up, they're mine), Sailor Star Eos/Aura, Sailor Star Iris/Irene, Sailor Janus/Rebecca, Sailor Star Tracker/Yumi/Star (they all belong to me) and any made up/random characters/villains.

**A/N:** Here is the summary you asked for.

So far: The Mini Outer Scouts, Mini Starlights and Sailor Mini Moon have managed to free Minnie (Sailor Mini Venus), Phoebe (Sailor Mini Mars), Ana (Sailor Mini Mercury) and Leda (Sailor Mini Jupiter). Also meeting up with two mysterious scouts, Sailor Janus and Sailor Star Tracker. Learning that Sailor Star Tracker was Mini Starlight too and the daughter of Sailor Star Fighter, she revealed the truth of her coming to Earth. Rebecca (Sailor Janus) discovered her past of being the daughter of Princess Kakyuu and holding the power of creation and destruction.

Now the Mini Starlights and Mini Scouts must trap the Nega Moon so Rebecca and the Mini Starlights can return to their planet. Will they succeed in their plan?

**Chapter 14:** The Capture

Mina writhed in her seat while the daughters of the scouts joined them with Aura and Irene.

"Hey Rini. What's the emergency? Why'd you call us here?" asked Amy/

Rini remained quiet. Mina looked puzzled, "What's wrong with her?"

Minnie sighed, "She's still sad because we can't find Sailor Star Tracker or Janus," she lied.

Mina shrugged and turned her attention to the stage, "Look here she is!"

Lita watched the figure on stage. "You know, every time we come here and I see her, I can't help but think she looks familiar."

Starlight looked out at the crowd and back at Yumi Star, who was standing offstage and nodded, She took a deep breath and waited for the music, finally it began.

A crash of thunder,

A brilliant flash of light,

A battle has begun,

And only one can win the fight.

Danger in the air,

Destroying everything in sight,

The time has come to right the wrong,

With Prism Power Might!

Serena and Darien sat bolt up as she sang Prism Power, "I don't believe it!

She's got the power

Oh she's got the Power

She's got the power

Yeah! She's got the Power!

A desperate struggle,

The strongest takes it all,

The battle rages on

Until the weakest finally fall.

A vision fills her heart

And gives her strength

That's pure and true

And when it seems that all is lost!

She knows what she must do!

She's got the power,

Oh she's got the power,

She's got the power

YEEAh she's got the power!

Power, power

Oh! Oh--o

Power, Power

Serena swallowed, "How could she know that? It's impossible! Unless."

Darien finished her sentence. "Unless she knows everything."

Rini and the Mini Scouts exchanged secret smiles. The scouts were taking the bait. Now Rebecca just had to sing another song.

"My next song is called 'Only a Memory Away," announced Starlight.

Will you miss me when I'm gone?

Will you remember all the good times we've had?

The hardest thing about leaving is saying goodbye...

We'll always be the greatest of friends 

I'll miss you more than I can say

And when I dream, I'll just dream of that you

I'll be only a memory away...

We'll always be the greatest of friends

I'll miss you more than I can say

And when I dream, I'll just dream of that you

I'll be only a memory away...

You're something special to me

Friendship is something that money can't buy

And if you need me, you know that I'll be there for you...

We'll always be the greatest of friends,

I'll miss you more than I can say,

And you will see, I'll be there for you,

I'll be only a memory away...

We'll always be the greatest of friends,

I'll miss you more than I can say,

And you will see, I'll be there for you,

I'll be only a memory away...

"That song sound kinda familiar," said Mina, "I know I've heard it from somewhere."

**In Rebeus's ship:**

Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus listened to the orders of Queen Nyx.

"Yes, my queen," said Diamond, "Rubeus has already come up with a plan to capture Sailor Janus."

The conversation went on for a few more moments, and then Nyx disappeared. Rebeus scowled.

"So I have to go to this 'Chill and Grill' place to find Sailor Janus?" he asked crossly,

Sapphire nodded and threw a black crystal at him, "You'll need this to drain her energy, and so she'll be weak enough for you to capture her."

Rubeus caught it and teleported away, to go and find Sailor Janus.

**Chill and Grill:**

Rubeus stood on the roof and looked down, watching the singer (Starlight) sing.

"Time to drain some energy and bring forth the Sailor Scouts," he said to himself and he used a crystal to start draining energy.

The scouts watch people start to collapse around them. Rubeus appeared in front of them, laughing as he gathered energy. Starlight/Rebecca and Yumi nodded to each other. Yumi ran onto stage and stood next to Rebecca.

"**_Janus Star Power!"_** shouted Rebecca holding up her pendent.

"**_Tracker Star Power!"_** shouted Yumi as an ear mike appeared.

Rebecca soon began Sailor Janus and Yumi became Sailor Star Tracker. Serena gasped, "Starlight and that girl are Sailor Janus and Sailor Star Tracker!"

"Yep, took you that long," replied Rini, before anyone could ask, she held up her brooch, **_"Moon Crisis Power!"_**

"Moon Crystal Power", "Mercury Star Power", "Mercury Prism Power", "Mars Star Power", "Mars Prism Power", "Jupiter Star Power", "Jupiter Prism Power", "Venus Star Power", "Venus Prism Power", "Uranus Prism Power", "Neptune Prism Power", "Pluto Prism Power", "Saturn Prism Power", "Eos Star Power", "Iris Star Power"

Ruebus laughed as he was soon facing 18 scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"Sorry, I can't hang around long, Sailor Brats," he said.

"What are you talking about, Rubeus?" demanded Jupiter as she cracked her knuckles, "Your about to get your butt kicked by some girls."

"I'm afraid not," said Rubeus, "I only came here for one person, Sailor Janus!"

Sailor Moon looked surprised, "Her?"

Sailor Janus growled, "We'll see. **_Janus Beginning and-_**"

Rubeus laughed and held up the black crystal. It started to glow. Sailor Janus stopped her attack and fell to her knees.

"Janus!" shouted Star Tracker running over to her friend, "What's wrong?"

"I feel so weak," murmured Janus weakly.

"And now you're mine," shouted Rubeus as a black hole appeared around Janus and himself.

"No!" shouted Mini Moon running forward and grabbing Janus's hand, "Hold on Rebecca!"

Mini Moon and Janus disappeared. "Mini Moon! Janus!" screamed Sailor Moon running toward the stage.

The two scouts disappeared with Rubeus.

"Rini," cried Sailor Moon as tears streaked down her face, "We have to save her."

Star Tracker ran over to Sailor Moon and the other scouts, "I'm already sensing them."

Tuxedo Mask stared at Star Tracker, "You know where they are?"

Star Tracker nodded, "I have an ability to track down anyone and anywhere. So don't worry, I'll find them."

**Next:** Mini Moon and Janus discover more about the Nega Moon and Queen Nyx. Will the Sailor Scouts manage to rescue them? And who is the mysterious scout that comes to the aid of Janus and where is Helios?


	15. Chapter 15: Nega Moon vs Sailor Scouts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the original character. The Mini Scouts/Princesses, Mini Starlights/civilian forms and Sailor Janus/Rebecca belong to me.

**Chapter 15-** Nega Moon vs. Sailor Scouts

Sailor Janus opened her eyes to find herself in a chamber, surround by black crystals. Where was she? Janus looked around, noticing that Mini Moon was lying next to her, unconscious. She gently started to shake Mini Moon awake.

"Wha? Where are we?" asked Mini Moon as she sat up and surveyed her surroundings.

Janus shrugged, "I don't have the slightest idea."

Mini Moon got to her feet and walked a few feet away, but suddenly was zapped by some kind of force field.

"OWWWWW!" she yelled in pain as the dark energy zapped her.

"Mini Moon, are you okay?" asked Janus running to Mini Moon's side.

"Yeah, just got shocked," Mini Moon replied.

"I see you've experienced our Black Crystal's force field," came a cold voice.

Mini Moon and Janus spun around to face Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus.

"Oh, no," whispered Mini Moon.

Janus felt Mini Moon's fear, "Release us," she ordered.

Diamond smiled, "Queen Nyx already has plans for you, Princess Stella."

Janus felt a strange sensation flow through her body as she heard her past name be said.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sailor Moon for the millionth time.

All scouts sighed in annoyance.

"No, Sailor Moon," replied Tracker as she rolled her eyes, "When we get there, you'll be the first to know."

"What's that!?" shouted Mini Neptune pointing a black hole that moving closer as the scouts soared nearer and nearer to it.

Mercury quickly began punching keys on her laptop while Mini Mars used her visor.

"Definitely a black hole," said Mini Mars.

"Which seems to contain a lot of energy," continued Mercury, "But the strange thing is that inside the black hole is a _planet!_"

**Inside the black hole:**

The scouts reached the mysterious planet.

"This place doesn't seem too cheerful," said Mini Venus looking around.

"Who every lives here, needs some decorating tips," added Mini Jupiter.

Mercury and Mini Mars were still scanning the place, when both of there computers started beeping.

Mercury gasped in surprise, "Guys," she said quickly, "You won't believe where we are!"

"Enlighten us," said Mars.

"This seems to be the planet where the Nega Moon is from!" squealed Mini Mars.

Surprise looks appeared on everyone's face.

"This is a joke, right?' asked Mars with a raised eyebrow.

Mercury and Mini Mars shook their heads.

"Joy, we get to fight the Nega Moon again," said Sailor Moon sarcastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Star Eos, "Lets go find them."

Once inside one of the building the scouts walked around, really having no clue where they were going.

"Where are we?" asked Star Iris looking around, "Everything looks the same."

"This way," said Star Tracker leading the scouts, "I can feel their presence."

Star Tracker stepped on a tile and suddenly a hole took its place and she fell in, screaming.

"Tracker!" shouted Eos looking down at where she had fallen.

Then a hole appeared beneath, her and Iris, causing them to fall in.

Mini Uranus and Pluto raced over grabbing the two's arms, but the hole grew bigger causing them all to fall in.

"Uranus! Pluto! Eos! Iris!" shouted Sailor Moon calling out the four names, "Tracker!"

Mercury scanned the place, "This way," she said motioning everyone to follow, "And be careful this place is full of traps."

Soon the scouts came to a big intersection. There were six different ways.

"Which way do we go?" asked Mini Saturn.

Before Mercury or Mini Mars could answer, around them black mist started to appear. Before Mars could use her anti evil sticker or Jupiter could release a thunderbolt, the scouts were teleported somewhere…else.

"Mama!" was the first thing Sailor Moon heard when she opened her eyes.

Mini Moon and Sailor Janus were imprisoned in a black dome of some sort. Sailor Moon noticed that she and the other scouts were chained against a wall. Soon all the other scouts began to stir.

"Welcome Sailor Scouts," came the voice of Diamond who had just appeared.

"Diamond," growled Mini Saturn, "Let us go."

Diamond shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I've been ordered to get rid of you all. Starting with you, Sailor Moon.

Behind him Sapphire and Rubeus appeared too.

**Sailor Janus POV (point of view):**

"Sailor Moon," I thought as I watched helplessly at the future Neo-Queen Serenity struggled to get free, "I can't let this happen."

"_No you can't."_

I turned around to see a hologram type woman standing there. She had long black hair like me, bright green eyes and wore a similar sailor suit to me and carried the exact same staff as me.

"_Rebecca, Stella, I am here,"_ she said or rather thought, because only I could hear her.

I had never met or seen this woman in my life before, but I recognized her right away.

"Grandmother?" I thought.

The woman nodded, "_I have come to help you, but we must act fast. Like you, I also possess the powers of creation and destruction, but mine are different."_

I nodded understanding. Grandmother closed her eyes and bent down and touched my forehead. Instantly, knowledge of what I had to do filled my mind and I stood up, knowing how to defeat the Nega Moon.

Grandmother nodded to me, telling me she was going to help me fight and win this battle.

Together we both held up our staffs. Mini Moon seeing what I was doing, yelled something at me, but I didn't hear.

"**_Janus Double Beginning and End Evolution!"_** I shouted as I released my attack with my grandmother at my side.

Our powerful attack blast the dome that held Mini Moon and me prisoner. Adding to that the three Nega Moon family members were blasted by the attack to knocking them out. I ran forward, ready to kill them for all the pain they had caused me, but Mini Moon stepped in front of me.

"Rebecca!" she shouted bring me back to reality, "Stop!"

I lowered my staff, realizing that my power had carried me away. I gave her a sheepish look and backed away. I raised my staff and cut all the scouts free.

**Normal POV:**

"Are you guys okay?" Mini Moon asked as the three slowly opened their eyes.

Rubeus gave her a confused look, "Why would it matter to you?"

"Because we know you three aren't evil," said Mini Uranus giving her hand to Rubeus, who took it to stand up.

"How's that?" asked Diamond as he took Mini Pluto's hand and stood.

Mini Moon smiled, "I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

Luna P bounced over to Mini Moon, who picked it up.

"Rini?!" said Sapphire, who was being helped up by Mini Neptune, "Is that you?"

"Yep."

"And these must mean…" start Rubeus looking around at the Mini Scouts.

"…That you're the children of the Sailor Scouts," finished Diamond.

He was answered by nods. Sailor Janus stepped forward to the three.

"Mini Moon," she said, "These three should be healed and freed."

Mini Moon nodded and turned to Sailor Moon who was unpinning her brooch, "Sailor Moon, rest," she said surprising everyone, "I can handle this."

She got down on one knee and prayed, _"Please Helios, free them and return their memories."_

Her Crystal Bell appeared in her hand as she ringed it, **_"Crystal Twinkle Bell!"_**

The bell rung as Helios (in his Pegasus form) appeared. He nodded at Mini Moon's request, His horn began to glow as light shot from it, engulfing Rubeus, Sapphire and Diamond who each regained their memories, true powers and freedom.

"Thank you," the three said as their bodies began to disappear.

"Helios," said Mini Moon, "Where did they go?"

"Into the future, where they belong," replied Helios as Mini Moon smiled and hugged him.

A ear splitting crack interrupted everything. The ground beneath the scouts began to shake.

"What's going on?" screamed Mini Mercury as she struggled to stay standing.

"The planet is going to explode!" shouted her mother, "After Helios freed the Nega Moon family, the crystal died and that's what kept this planet alive!"

"We have to get out of here!" shouted Jupiter.

"How?" replied Venus, "We're in space!"

"What about Sailor Teleport?" shout Mars as she barely dodged a rock that fell from the ceiling.

"Too many people," replied Sailor Moon. "And we're too weak."

"At least Rini and the others can escaped with the time key," said Tuxedo Mask, "They can return to the future."

Mini Moon shook her head, "I left the key with Diana, cause I thought we wouldn't be going back for a while!"

Confusion broke out everywhere as the scouts, knew that their lives would be ending very soon.

Sailor Janus closed her eyes and thought of all the possible attacks she could use to save everyone. One popped into her mind. She mentally called out to her grandmother.

"_Grandmother, I need your help to save my friends," she thought._

"_I'm here," replied her grandmother._

"_Please will you call upon Hope's mother Sailor Saturn, she is the only one who can help us."_

Rebecca's grandmother didn't answer, but Rebecca knew she had gone to seek Saturn's help, by awaking her sailor powers early.

"This is it," said Mini Uranus, "I think we're not going to be going home anytime soon."

"No, you are," came a mysterious voice.

Everyone turned to see a girl walk forward.

"Mother!" shouted Mini Saturn in shock.

The girl nodded. She wore a sailor suit exactly like Mini Saturn's and carried the Glaive.

"Hotaru!" shouted Mini Moon, "But you shouldn't have awakened yet."

"Sailor Janus has awakened me early, so I can end this planet's life," replied Saturn.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Ignoring the protests the scouts said Saturn raised her glaive.

"Hotaru! No!" shouted Mini Moon.

"Mama, please," said Mini Saturn.

Sailor Saturn smiled a sad smile, "I can't wait to meet you when the Death Busters appear, Rini," she said quietly, "And we'll meet again in the future, Hope."

She held up her glaive and power exploded from her body as she shouted her deadly attack, **_"Saturn Death Reborn Revolution!"_**

Silence appeared around the scouts, as they thought they were dieing along with the planet, but the sound of Sailor Janus's voice rid them of those thoughts.

"**_Janus Doom Door Seal!"_** she screamed smashed her staff into the ground.

A large door with two faces on it, appeared in front of the scouts. It closed, keeping in Sailor Saturn and the dieing planet.

Before the scouts could say anything, a silver mist surround the Mini Scouts teleporting them back to the future. Another silver mist did the same to the Sailor Scouts and finally to the Mini Starlights.

Epilogue (Princess Stella): 

I sit here on Kakyuu, after all these years. I have returned to the future and now am living happily with my parents and friends. My past name, Stella had returned and the name Rebecca is lost to me. Yumi, who is now 10, has grown with amazing speed. Star had left her a few months ago, She seems to be managing fine.

From my planet, I can still watch the Mini Scouts and remember the friendship I formed with them. I have three best friends that will stay with me for life, Aura, Irene and Yumi.

Oh, yeah before I forget, we found a cat with a yellow star on its forehead. We have decide to call it Star and strangely the cat agrees for it is a talking cat, which in past life was also Sailor Star Tracker.

**A/N:** Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, cause I don't know if I made it go to quickly or not. If you have any questions, just ask.


	16. Chapter 16: Mars Knight Arrives

Disclaimer: I only own Mini Scouts/Princesses, the Mars Knight and Demain. 

**Chapter 15:** Mars Knight Arrives

Mist swirled in the Throne Room of the Crystal Palace. It formed into six tired scouts, three sad Outer Scouts and an illusion of Helios. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "

"Welcome home, brave warriors. Someone has been waiting for you."

A door opened and richly dressed figures walked in. Sailor Mini Mercury looked up and squealed happily. She quickly ran over to two that were dressed in ice blue clothing.

"Mother! Father!" she shouted happily.

The other planetary kings and queens met their daughters happily.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled as King Endyimon walked in with three men following him.

Rini (who had now de-transformed) gasped, "Diamond? Sapphire? Rubeus?"

Sapphire smiled, "Yes, we're here."

"But how-" started Rini, but then she turned to Helios, "You brought them here?"

Helios (who was still in his Pegasus form) nodded.

"…_seven generals must join the battle for good…"_ recited Ana, "Wait, are you guys three of those 'seven generals'?"

Diamond nodded, "I guess or Nyx probably wouldn't have awakened us."

**Nyx's Chamber:**

In front of her stood four remaining generals. Malachite, Zoyite, Nephrite and Jadeite. The Wiseman hovered beside the queen.

"You're fellow three generals, have betrayed us and joined the enemy," said Nyx as she drank a liquid from her goblet, "I want you to destroy them, but first I have a mission I need you all to do."

The four generals bowed. Nyx smiled, "Good. I have sensed some power in a part of Crystal Tokyo. I want you to go and find the source and bring it back to me. This power might be the way to defeat those annoying sailor brats!"

**Phoebe:**

"So, Shelly," I asked as we were sitting in her room, "What going on between you and Sapphire?"

Shelly looked up quickly in surprise. For such a quiet girl, she certainly had her eye on someone like her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked blushing.

I smiled, "I saw how you looked at him and he looked at you. You guys really would be a cute couple."

Shelly shook her head sadly, "I doubt that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think he just thinks of me like a friend, nothing more," she said.

I shook my head, but Shelly wouldn't agree with me. _This is definitely going to take some work._

**Crossroads (still Phoebe's POV):**

I closed my eyes and let the breeze blow my short hair around. It was quite pretty here in Crossroads. Mom told me that I should visit her childhood home, Cherry Hill Temple. _Maybe Great-Grandpa would be there, I thought._

I walked up those big steps enjoying the weather. Across the yard I could hear the soft scrape of straw against the pavement. A boy, about my age was sweeping the pavement. He had short black hair, purple eyes and wore a temple robe. _He's pretty cute…_

The boy looked up and noticing me. He stopped what he was doing and walked over.

"Hi," he greeted kindly, "Can I help you?'

I shook my head and smiled, "No I'm just looking around."

"Is there something your looking for?" he asked.

"No, I'm just checking out the place. My mother use to live here," I explained.

A funny look came on the boy's face, "That's strange," he said, "My family owns this temple and has been in the family for a long time and I've never met anyone else in my family, except Grandpa. Well, actually he's my great-grandfather."

I smiled and realized I hadn't introduced myself, "I'm Phoebe."

"Demian," he replied with a grin, "Nice to meet you, Phoebe." 

I smiled as an old man walked up to us.

"Who's your friend?" he asked looking at me.

"This is Phoebe uh," he started, 'What's your last name?"

"Hino, Phoebe Hino," I replied.

That little old man, almost had a heart attack (I swear).

"Can't be," he murmured to him, "Maybe, she looks the right age."

"Excuse me," I said interrupting the old man's one side conversation, "Is something wrong?"

The old man stared at me closely, "What is your mother's name?"

I must have had a really surprised look, cause Demaian cut in.

"Phoebe you don't really…" he started, but I interrupted.

"It's Raye Hino," I replied.

The old man's face broke into a smile, "Well, Phoebe," he said with a big grin on his face, "I'm your great-grandfather."

Demain gasped, "Grandpa? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine you whippier snapper," he replied, "Would you like to work at my temple?"

"Grandpa, I don't think she wants to work at our temple, besides we already have Jed helping out," replied Demain as he led me away.

"Sorry about that," he said a while later, "Grandpa is really old and he's kind losing it."

"That's all right," I replied, "So I guess we're cousins or something?"

Demain shrugged, "I've have no clue. I have no memory of my parents. So I don't know if we're really related."

"Well, related or not, you should come to the Crystal Palace with me some time," I said.

"Crystal Palace, but only the royals live there…" started Demain as he studied me for a second.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm Princess Phoebe, daughter of the King and Queen of Mars," I said.

Demain looked like he had just swallowed a lemon. Quickly he made a bow, a clumsy one of sort.

I giggled, "You don't have to bow and please don't' call me Princess or Lady or any royal title," I said, "It can be annoying after 14 years of it."

Demain smiled, then his smile was replaced by a serious look.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Demain shushed me and pointed toward a blonde hair man that was walking by. He was very uh, hot (even for me to say).

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I have a bad feeling about him," explained Demain.

I nodded. Demain grabbed my arm and pulled by behind a column. Grandpa walked over to Jed and starting talking to him. Whatever he had said, had upset Jed.

"Foolish old man," he said with a wicked grin, "Your energy is mine!"

I gasped as black energy appeared out of his hands and drained Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" shouted Demain running toward Grandpa.

"Demain! No!" I shouted trying to stop him.

Demain knelt by Grandpa, "Grandpa, wake up."

"He won't woke up," said Jed, "I've drained him of his energy."

"Who are you?" demanded Demain.

"I am Jadeite, general of the Negaverse," he replied.

That was it. I ran in front of Demain and pushed him out of the way.

"Phoebe?" he said in confusion.

"**_Mars Prism Power!"_** I shouted raising the brooch above my head.

Jadeite and Demain faded away. Fire spiraled out from my brooch once again and I guided the fire with my fingers. The fire encircled my hips, feet, ankles and chest. Two other circles surrounded my neck and forehead. There was flash and now I am wearing a sailor suit in red and purple. I am wearing red boots.

Suddenly I am back in the temple. The tingling feeling creeps up my neck once more.

"What the-" started Jadeite as he saw the "new me", "Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Mars!" I screamed. "I am a defender of Justice! In the name of Mars and Fire, You're ashes!"

Jadeite smiled, "Well, well a sailor scout. Prepare to die!"

He raised his hand to attack, but I was faster.

"**_Mars Smoke Screen!"_** I shouted as I release my defense.

Jadeite started coughing at my attack. I grabbed Demain and pulled him away.

He was still shocked by my appearance as a scout.

"Stay here," I commanded as I ran out to meet Jadeite.

I pressed one of my red earrings and my red visor appeared across my face. I took out my laptop and scanned Jadeite to try and find his weakness. I couldn't find one.

I sighed in frustration. Any second my smoke screen would disappear and he would find me. Why couldn't I be a stronger scout, like Minnie or Terri? I wasn't powerful enough to beat him.

"Mars! Watch out!" Demain's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I felt something knock me to the ground. It was Demain, who had knock me out of the way of Jadeite's attack.

"Demain!" I screamed as he took the blast.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a strange, but powerful and soothing sensation. I watched as red light flashed in front of Demain and an object appeared. It was a red stick of some sort. Demain grabbed it and Jadeite's attack stopped.

I gasped as Demain spoke these two words, **_"Mars Power!"_**

After the red light that had surround him disappeared I nearly choked. Where Demian had been standing was a stranger about his height and coloring, wearing a deep garnet tuxedo lined with purple had taken his place.

"And who are you?' sneered Jadeite who was probably trying to hide his surprise.

"I am the Mars Knight," he replied.

I gasped. _Demain was a knight? Wait, what is that anyway? The Mars Knight?_

Jadeite laughed, "Say buh-bye to your little girl friend then."

With that he release one of his attacks.

"**_Mars Flame Incineration_!**" he shouted releasing a powerful attack of fire at Jadeite who howled in pain as it hit him.

Mars Knight ran over to me and gave me his hand. I took it and he helped me stand up.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded, unable to say anything. Behind the Mars Knight, Jadeite had leapt into the air with a strange type of sword raised to hit the Mars Knight in the back.

"Watch out!" I screamed.

Mars Knight spun around and pulled out a large sword to stop Jadeite's attack. I quickly moved out of the way, just watching what was going on.

There was nothing I could do. My attack was too weak to have any affect on Jadeite. A teardrop slid down my face and hit the ground. _I'm way too weak to be a scout! I thought_, not noticing that a light had appeared by my side.

"…Mars. Sailor Mars," came a voice from beside me.

I turned and gasped as I saw Helios (still in his Pegasus form) standing by me.

"Helios…" I started to say, but he cut in.

"You are not too weak, Mars," he replied, "You are strong."

I shook my head sadly, "I can't help Demain."

"Yes you can," replied Helios, "But you must believe."

I nodded sadly and stood up. I closed my eyes and thought of me wanting to help Demain defeat Jadeite. My red brooch start to shimmer with red stardust as it transformed. I gasped. My brooch had become a red star brooch with the symbol of Mars. Inside of it was a red crystal, the Mars Crystal.

I raised my brooch in the air and shouted my new transformation phrase.

"**_Mars Planet Power!"_** I shouted as my outfit slightly changed.

My purple bow in the front had become, slightly smaller and the ribbons in the back had become longer. I also had a choker with the symbol of Mars on it.

I turned to see Helios disappear, "Good luck, Neo-Sailor Mars."

I found myself back at the temple with Jadeite and the Mars Knight still locked in battle. Anger rose in me like a bright flame and suddenly I knew what to do. I held one arm high in the air and one down by my side. I brought them around so that the heels of my palms now met.

"**_Mars Spiral Fireballs Singe_!**" I shouted releasing my attack at Jadeite.

It hit him, causing a lot of damage. He scowled at me.

"You may have beaten me this time," he threatened, "But believe me, I won't let it happen again."

He teleported away, leaving Demain and me alone.

Demain turned to me, "Uh, Phoebe what just happened?"

I smiled, "I didn't know you were the Mars Knight?"

"Neither did I," he replied with a grin.

We both de-transformed. I hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked blushing.

"For saving me," I replied.

I heard a horse neigh and turned around. It was Helios.

"Well, done Princess Mars," he congratulated, "And no bad for you first time, Prince Mars."

"Prince?!" Demain and I said in unison.

Helios nodded.

"Okay, Mom and Dad have a lot of explaining to do," I said, "But first we better take Grandpa with us to the Crystal Palace."

Demain nodded, agreeing with my plan.

**A/N: **Okay, how did you guys like this chapter? Please tell me.

-Katie

This story hasn't ended quite yet! This story won't be done for a little while.


	17. Chapter 17: Mercury and Jupiter Appear

Disclaimer: I only own the Mini Scouts/Princess, Mars Knight/Demain.

**Chapter 17:** Mercury and Jupiter Come Storming In

Leda:

Ana, Minnie, Rini, Hallie, Shelly, Terri, Hope and I were lounging around in a room the Rini called the "Relaxing Room". Comfy chairs, sofas covered the place. Different types of gamed were in shelves and fluffy rugs lay on the ground.

"Hey, guys," said Minnie interrupting my thoughts, "I'm getting kinda worried about Phoebe. She's been gone for a long time."

"Minnie, don't worry," spoke up Shelly, "Phoebe is way too smart and can handle herself in battles.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Minnie, "Hey, Ana…"

"What's up guys?" a voice from the doorway.

We all turned to see Phoebe and a cute guy standing there.

"Phoebe!" said Rini sitting up, "Where have you been?"

"Exploring Crossroads and guess that I met," she said pulling the guy in with her.

The first thing that popped into my mind was boyfriend, but strangely unlike her mother, Phoebe seemed to be allergic to dating.

"These is my twin brother, Demain," she said introducing him.

"_Twin_?" repeated Terri, "I didn't know you had a twin?"

"You're not the only one," said Hallie standing up.

"Uh, Phoebe," said Demain turning to his sister, "Are they scouts too?"

She nodded.

"Phoebe!" I said in shock, "Why did you tell him?"

"One, he saw me transform, two he's my brother and three, his the Mars Knight," listed Phoebe.

"Mars…" I started.

"Knight?" said Ana finishing my sentence.

Phoebe nodded, "Don't even ask about it."

Ana:

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Leda for the tenth time.

"Yes," I replied, "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but…"

"Come on," I said dragging her inside with me.

I dragged Leda inside the casino. About an hour ago, I had an vision of two people attacking at this casino. So I decided to come, bring Leda with me.

"Ana? Are you sure they are here? I mean two teenagers in a casino?" said Leda quietly, glancing around.

I shook my head and nodded over to black jack table where a brown hair boy with green eyes about our age was shuffling cards. Another boy, with dark blue hair and blue eyes was serving drinks.

Kenny:

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched to two girls chat. One head extremely long blue hair and matching blue eyes. Her friend, had waist length brown hair that was pulled back by a pink bow and bright green eyes. _Weird. She looks kinda familiar._

I shook my head, I've never seen her in my life.

"Hey, Kenny!"

I turned around and saw my best friend, Jackson walk over. He was carrying some drinks.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Those girls are talking about us," he said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Jackson grinned playful, "I only heard bits of the conversation, I know their names. Leda is the brunette and Ana is the blue haired girl.

I shook my head, Jackson had a talent at eavesdropping. Very good at it too.

"Excuse me."

The blue hair girl, Ana interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, sneaking a peek at Jackson, who was looking perfectly calm.

"I was wondering if you had seen two men. One with long, wavy black hair and the other with long light brown hair in a ponytail?" she asked.

I looked at Jackson, who shook his head, "Nope, haven't seen anyone like that."

"Oh."

Ana's face fell.

"Is that your boyfriend or something?" asked Jackson.

Ana opened her mouth to answer, but she stopped. I stared at her for a second. Her eyes seemed to become cloudy. For a few moments she was like that, perfectly still. Then she snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Leda, putting her hand on Ana's shoulder.

Ana nodded. Then suddenly a strange feeling ran through my body. Jackson must have felt it too, because he suddenly stood up straight.

Leda:

I felt a warning of my sailor senses telling me that the enemy was near. I gently touched Ana, signaling her to get ready to transform. Out of nowhere, two figures appeared. _The exact ones Ana had described._

They walked over to us and turned to the boy, Kenny. The one with black hair reached out and grabbed Kenny by the next.

"Yes, you are the one we've been looking for," he said.

"Get him off me," said Kenny, struggling under the man's power.

"Hold on Kenny," I shouted as I held up my green brooch, **_"Jupiter Prism Power!"_**

The world faded away into a blare of light, nothing but light. Lighting raced over my skin, I felt it soak into my body and form into a sailor suit in green and pink, on my feet are green heels with green ribbons wound around my ankles, ballerina style.

"**_Mercury Prism Power!"_** shouts Ana holding up her blue brooch.

Ana transforms into Sailor Mercury.

Jackson and Kenny gape at us, along with those two men.

"I am Sailor Mercury, champion of Justice and Ice. I will punish in the on behalf of the planet, Mercury," shouted Mercury.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, the Champion of Justice and Thunder! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!" I shouted.

"Humph," snorted the brown haired man, "More scouts."

"You are you exactly?" I asked.

"I am Nephrite, a general of the Negaverse and this is Zoycite another general," said the black hair man.

"Well, then prepare to become frozen," shouted Mercury, **_"Mercury Iceberg Submerge!"_**

She aimed her attack at Zoycite who barely dodged the attack and jumped on Mercury knocking her to the ground.

"**_Jupiter Flower Hurricane!"_** I shouted releasing my attack on Zoycite.

It hit him and knocked him off Mercury. She got up quickly.

"Thanks, but now he's gonna pay, cause I'm really mad now!" said Mercury.

"ANA!" shouted Jackson, "Get out of the way!"

He ran and grabbed Ana, pulling her out of the way of a cherry blossom attack. He stood in front of Ana, eyes closed as another attack was hurled at him.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted.

A symbol appeared on his forehead and same Kenny's too. Then, to transformation sticks appeared. One in front of Jackson (blue) and another in front of Kenny (green).

Jackson grabbed his, **_"Mercury Power!"_**

The blue light disappeared and Jackson was now wearing a dark blue tuxedo and matching mask.

"Time to cool down," he said as in his hand he held a clasp with the symbol of Mercury on it exploded into a ball of ice, **_"Mercury Ice Funnel Drown!"_**

A blast of ice hit Nephrite, and froze part of him. He release Kenny who quickly grabbed the green stick and shouted, **_"Jupiter Power!"_**

Kenny's outfit became a dark green tuxedo. Seeing Zoycite, he grabbed a pair of dice from the nearest table.

"**_Jupiter Thunder Dice Roll_!**"

The dice dispersed into an electrical cloud, they resolved into a pair of wooden dice and the dots were tiny leaves. He shook these in his hand and blew on them as if he was about to roll them in a game but instead he threw them at the Zoycite.

Zoycite tried to block the attack, but didn't succeed. He quickly stood up and freed Nephrite. Together they advance on us. Kenny suddenly grabbed my hand. I stared at him in confusion as be both disappeared into a different world.

Helios was standing, waiting for us. I remember what Phoebe had told me before, about becoming Neo-Sailor Mars with Helios help.

I unclipped my green brooch and held it out to Helios. He touched it with his horn. It changed into a green star shaped brooch with the symbol of Jupiter. Inside was a green crystal.

"**_Jupiter Planet Power!"_** I shouted as my outfit changed slightly.

My green choker now had a lighter green heart on it. The ribbons in the back of my suit became longer.

Kenny and I were back in the casino. I saw Ana and Jackson holding hands. The same thing that happened to my suit must have happen to hers.

"Ok you Nega Creeps, it time for you to learn a lesson!" I shouted, **_"Jupiter Thunderbird!"_**

"**_Mercury Ice Crystals!"_** shouted Ana as a bunch of deadly ice crystals formed in her hands.

"**_Strike!"_** I shouted releasing a bird made out of lighting.

"**_Attack!"_** shouted Mercury as she threw the ice crystals at the enemy.

Nephrite and Zoycite teleported away, avoiding our attacks.

Ana:

"Wow, I still can't believe you two are our twins," I said as we reached the palace.

"Neither can I," added Leda.

Kenny grinned, "So are we the only guys?"

"No," I said, "I think Demain will be overjoyed that he isn't the only guy any more."

Leda nodded in agreement.

"Who's that?" asked Jackson.

"Phoebe who is Neo-Sailor Mars's twin. He's the Mars Knight," Leda explained as we walked through the halls.

**A/N: **Are you guys liking this twin thing or not and you think it is totally stupid? Please don't be hard on me.


	18. Chapter 18: New Transformation

**Disclaimer: **Only own the Mini Scouts/Princess, Knights/Princes, made up characters and villains.

**Chapter 18 –** New Transformation

**Shelly:**

I walked through the place gardens and sat on a bench in front a pond. I stared at the water, which made me think about my beautiful home, the planet, Neptune. Almost every day, I would sit at the bench and spend hours painting the scenery or collecting shells. I sighed, when Mom and Dad became Sailor Neptune and the Neptune Knight, did they have to give up something they loved?

"Hey, Shelly!"

I turned to see Sapphire walking toward me. My heart started to beat faster. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I think I had a crush on him. His beautiful dark blue hair, those lovely blue eyes and everything about him were prefect.

"Hi, Sapphire," I greeted with a shy smile, "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he answered as he sat down next to me, "Phoebe told me that I might find you here."

Mentally I thanked Phoebe for her great instinct with love.

"Is there something you need?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Well, sort of," he said quietly, "I'd like to thank you for helping me."

He stood up with his back to me, "Since I returned to the future, you have helped me heal, Shelly. That is one of the kindest things someone has ever do for me."

I blushed, "It really wasn't…"

"Maybe not to you, but in my heart it was," Sapphire said interrupting me, "Shelly, I…"

He stopped and looked away. I stood up, "You what, Sapphire?"

"Forget it," he said looking away.

I stared at him for a moment, "What ever it is Sapphire, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

Sapphire took a deep breath, "I-I…I love you, Shelly."

There was an awkward moment of silence between us. Then a smile formed on my face and I hugged Sapphire.

"I have the same feelings for you," I whispered as we embraced.

Sapphire smiled happily and pulled me close to him. Our lips touched as we kissed. I enjoyed every moment of it.

"Well, well," came a haughty voice from behind us, "How romantic."

Sapphire and I pulled away, to see a woman with blue skin, wearing black body armor and kneepads, elbow pads, wrist guards, ect.

"What do you want?" demanded Sapphire stepping in front of me to protect me.

"Nothing much, lover boy," replied the monster, "I've been ordered to kill you and your relatives."

I gasped. The monster held up her hand, "So long traitor."

Out of nowhere a figure in aquamarine appeared. He wore an aquamarine tuxedo.

"Back off, Nega Slug," he warned.

The monster laughed, "And what can you do to stop me."

The tuxedo-clad man raised his hand and shouted, "**_Neptune Whirlpool! Confusion_!**"

The monster laughed and out of nowhere a wall appeared blocking the guy's attack.

"Sorry, tuxie," she sneered, "'Fraid, that didn't work. But here's something for you."

She threw a dagger at the man, he dodged it, but she kept on producing more daggers. Then she stopped and produced two more daggers and turned to Sapphire and me.

"Here's a present for you traitor and your girl friend!" she threw the two daggers at Sapphire and I.

I closed my eyes, but no pain ran threw my body. I opened my eyes to see that the guy in the tuxedo had taken both hits. He was now bleeding pretty bad. The monster growled angrily and threw another dagger, this time hitting its mark, Sapphire. I screamed as Sapphire fell to the ground. That heartless monster just laughed. Finally losing my temper, I raised my brooch in the air.

"_**Neptune Prism Power!"**_

I used my brooch to draw a circle around my body, and then held up my arms. The circle exploded into a tidal wave and washed away my normal clothing replacing it with my sailor suit.

Without even saying my usual speech, I quickly attacked that monster, **_"Neptune Tidal Wave Strike!"_**

A huge tidal wave hit that monster, killing her. I smiled, she hadn't lasted that long.

"Neptune!"

I turned to see, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn racing toward me, with three guys dressed in tuxedos and Diamond and Rubeus following too.

"What's up?" I asked as they reached, "Who are they?"

One of the guys bent down and shook the aquamarine tuxedo guy.

"Michael, Michael! Wake up," he said as the guy's eyes fluttered open.

Michael slowly got to his feet. He must have pulled out the daggers, because they were now gone.

"I'm okay," he replied.

I gave a quizzed look to Saturn, as Diamond helped Sapphire up.

**Later:**

Sapphire and Michael were getting medical attention, while I waited with Hope, Hallie and Terri outside the room.

"So Michael is my twin?" I asked, "But how?"

Terri shrugged, "I was surprised as you when I found out, Tyler was my twin."

Hallie nodded, "Henry's mine and Hope and Brent are twins too. I wonder why our parents never told us?"

Hope shrugged, "The thing that I'm confused about is how we've never met them before."

"Because at a small age they were captured," came a voice.

A bright light flashed and Helios appeared.

"Helios!" we all said.

Helios bowed his head, "It is time for you four to become Neo Scouts too. Your power is needed right now."

His horn glowed. Each of our brooches glowed to and transformed into star shaped brooch. Mine was still aquamarine with the symbol of Neptune of it, Hallie's dark blue with the symbol of Uranus, Terri's dark red and the symbol of Pluto and Hope's was purple with Saturn's symbol.

"**_Uranus Star Power!"_** shouted Hallie.

"**_Neptune Star Power!"_** I shouted.

"**_Pluto Star Power!"_** shouted Terri.

"**_Saturn Star Power!"_** Hope shouted.

Sailor Mini Moon, Mini Venus, Mini Mercury, Mini Mars, Mini Jupiter and the Planetary Knights were in the Royal Gardens fighting against some of the Negaverse's most powerful monsters. In other words, Nyx had given Zoycite the Black Crystal to bring back the bearers of the Rainbow Crystals and transform them into monsters.

Mini Mars and the Mars Knight had teamed up to fight against their grandfather (who held the purple rainbow crystal). Mini Mercury and her twin had ended up fighting against their own father (held the yellow rainbow crystal). Mini Jupiter and her brother were fighting against a man named Joe (held the red rainbow crystal). Mini Venus and Mini Moon was fighting against Rita, Andrew's wife (held the blue rainbow crystal), Rubeus and the Uranus Knight was fighting against a cat monster (indigo rainbow crystal), Diamond and the Pluto Knight were fighting against Yumemi (held the green rainbow crystal) and the Saturn Knight was fighting against a minister (held the orange rainbow crystal).

"**_Mars Flame Incineration_!**" shouted the Mars Knight as he tried to hit the monster with his attack.

"Demain!" scolded Mini Mars, "Don't hurt him, its still Grandpa!"

"Sorry, Phoebe," muttered the Mars Knight.

"**_Mars Smoke Screen!"_** shouted Mini Mars, as she created a defense for the scouts.

The monsters searched around for the scouts that had disappeared.

"Okay, can we just attack them?" asked Jupiter Knight.

"NO!"

"Shesh, just giving a thought," replied Jupiter Knight.

"How long can this smoke keep up?" asked Rubeus.

Mini Mars shrugged, "It's only temporally, won't stay for ever."

Rubeus cursed in his mind.

"Got you know," came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see the seven monsters behind them.

"**_Uranus Sky Shaking!"_** shouted Mini Uranus as she did a quick spin and punched the ground.

"**_Neptune Water Typhoon!"_** shouted Mini Neptune releasing a funnel of water.

"**_Pluto Sonic Blast!"_** whispered Mini Pluto as she spun around and pointed her staff at the enemy.

"**_Saturn Silence Glaive Drop!"_** shouted Mini Saturn as she hit her glaive to the ground.

The four attacks hit the monsters, almost killing them. The Mini Scouts looked up to see Mini Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn standing by them.

"Mini Moon," commanded Mini Pluto, "Call upon Helios to help us."

Mini Moon nodded and kneeled, _"Please Pegasus, free their souls.** Crystal Twinkle Bell!"**_

Her bell echoed as Helios appeared. He neighed and pointed his golden horn at the seven. A bright light flashed from the horn, healing the seven and turning them back into humans or a cat. The seven fell to the ground unconscious.

**Terri:**

I knocked on Minnie's door waiting for her to let me in.

"Come in!" came her muffled voice as I opened the door and stepped into the room.

I walked over to her bed and sat down. Minnie looked up at me. I studied her for a moment. She had been crying.

"Minnie," I said gently, "Is something wrong?"

Minnie took a deep breath, "I think I'm losing my sailor powers, Terri."

"What? What makes you think that?" I asked surprise by her statement.

"Because I haven't had a new transformation and everyone else has," she replied sadly.

"Neither had Rini…" I started but she interrupted me.

"As a scout I'm suppose to protect her and since I'm not powerful enough…" she stopped.

"You don't think you're powerful enough to protect her," I finished.

Minnie nodded, tears still in her eyes. I smiled and hugged her. Then I had an idea.

"Minnie, I have something for you. I was going to save it for your birthday, but I think you should have it now," I said pulling out two objects.

I handed them to her. She looked at them and gave me a strange look.

"What are these?" she asked holding the two objects up.

I smiled. One was a brooch, with a V and a crescent moon on it and the other was a pen with a V on it too. The brooch was Sailor V's transformation brooch and the pen was Sailor V's disguise pen. These items use to belong to Minnie's mother, Mina or Sailor Venus when she was Sailor V in England.

"These items are for you. I think you need sometime to yourself and you need to be alone for a while," I said, "That's what the disguise pen is for. It will disguise you, so know can recognize you and if there's any danger, you can become Sailor V and fight of the evil."

Minnie smiled and stood up, "What are the words for the disguise pen and V brooch?"

"_Disguise Power' _ and '_V Power! Transform!'_" I said.

Minnie nodded, "Thanks Terri. I promise after a while, I'll come back. And please don't tell anyone where I've gone."

I nodded, "My lips are sealed."

Minnie smiled and held up the V pen, **_"Disguise Power! Disguise me as a Palace Steward!" _**

Minnie was now a Palace butler. She felt her platinum blonde mustache.

"Mom always said when you get old you get a mustache! I wasn't expecting this!"

I giggled and watched Minnie leave. Then I stood up and left. As I walked toward my room, I ran into someone. Diamond.

"Sorry," I said with a sheepish grin.

Diamond smiled one of his mysterious smiles. For a quiet guy, he sure was cute. I blushed as I thought of that.

When ever I meet new people. They usually think I'm a guy, because of my short blackish dark green hair. But, strangely Diamond had guess I was a girl when we first met.

"My fault, Terri," he said.

He reached out his hand and brushed some of my hair that had fallen into my face. I felt my face getting red.

"Diamond…" I started to say, but he put his finger to my lips.

"I already know," he said with a smile.

"Was it that oblivious?" I asked blushing.

He shrugged, "I'm a good guesser and plus you're brother hinted about it."

_Great, thanks Tyler, I thought, Now Diamond knows I have a crush on him and probably won't even give me a chance._

I looked at Diamond, who seemed to be debating about something in his mind. An awkward silence came between us.

I turned to leave. But Diamond grabbed my arm, "Terri, I uh…"

He became silent. I suddenly realized what he was trying to say.

"I know," I whispered watching his face form a smile, "I care about you."

Then I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Well," I said turning, "Gotta go."

He waved as I turned and left.

**A/N:** yeah, some romance in this chapter. I'm starting to pair up some couples. I think in an upcoming chapter, I'll give you all the couples. But, for now, I let you wait in suspense. Oh yeah, I promise I will not change anything with the knights.


	19. Chapter 19: Sailor V

**Disclaimer:**_ I only own the Mini Scouts/Princesses, Knights/Princes, and any made/random characters. Everyone else belongs the Naoko. _

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a nice holiday. I'm going to try and update all my stories as much as I can before school starts again. Please bear with me!

**Chapter 19:** Sailor V

Minnie adjusted her backpack and walked down the street she scanned the rooftops.

"Good, not a Scout unit in sight. I'm glad I got rid of that disguise, the mustache was starting to bother me," she said to herself.

She walked along the street for while. _I guess I'm going to have to get use to talking to my self for a while._

As she walked along the streets of old Crossroads, something caught her eyes. Crown Game Arcade. She smiled, Mom told her a lot about the place. When Queen Serenity, Lita, and her mother were younger, there was a guy that worked there named Andrew. Minnie stepped into the arcade and studied the place.

She could almost see Neo-Queen Serenity goggled Andrew and drooling over the new Sailor V video Game. Low and behold there it was, the Sailor V Game, dusty. The very same Luna had rigged to contact central command. She smiled and shook her head, that Andrew must have been really hot for those three to flirt so much with him, but of course Mina fell for almost any hot guy, Lita fell for any guy that reminded her of her past boyfriend (though almost every guy reminded her of her boyfriend.) And Serenity that must have been another story.

Minnie pulled her hair out of her ponytail, so she could redo it. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with a blonde haired man with green eyes.

"Mina?" he asked in surprise.

"Huh?" replied Minnie in confusion.

The blonde hair man chuckled, "Sorry, you look so much like a friend of mine."

Minnie thought for a moment.

"You're Andrew?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me," he said with a smile, "How did you know?"

Minnie was silent for a moment. Could she trust him with her secret? Well, he was best friends with Neo-King Endyimon and pretty trust worthy as she had been told.

"My mother told me about you," she said.

"She did? Who is you mother?" asked Andrew.

"Mina Aino," replied Minnie, "And my name is Minnie."

Andrew smiled, "You two look some much alike. When I first saw you, I thought were Mina. So how is she doing? Did she and Antonio get married?"

Minnie glanced at him with a puzzled look. I thought he knew about her being the Queen of Venus and…

Then it hit her. Neo-Queen Serenity had erased Andrew and everyone else who had known about the sailors' identities as scouts, humans and queens, memories for safety.

Minnie knew only Neo-Queen Serenity could bring back his memory, so she would have to keep her mouth shut.

"Yes, she did marry Antonio," Minnie said.

"I always hoped those two would. They were a perfect match," said Andrew with a smile.

**Minnie:**

Once again, I was walking down the street. After meeting with Andrew, I had decide to check out old Crossroads. The place was pretty.

A cold feeling swept over me, stopping me in my tracks. Negaverse was the first thing that came to my mind. I pulled at my V brooch and ran into a alley.

"**_V Power! Transform!"_** I shouted raising the brooch above my head.

My transformation was the exact same as Venus's but the outfit was different. A white tee shirt with red strips on the bottom, a red bow with a gold brooch in the center, and blue collar. The skirt was blue with red trim, matching blue high heels with a blue strap on it. White elbow length gloves with three orange rolls at the top. Instead of my usual ponytail, my hair was down with a red bow pulling it back. Finally a red mask (sort like Tuxedo Mask's but was kinda frilly.)

I jumped up onto a rooftop and headed toward the location of my Nega vibes. I reached a warehouse and stood on a ledge, watching the fight going below me. There was a monster, it looks like a squid, a bull and a bird all melded into one! And indeed it did. I don't want to describe it, for it was gross beyond compare.

Two guys were fighting it, both in tuxedos. One wore a dark yellow tuxedo and flowing cape. He had a blue bow tie and a blue mask that went perfectly with his blonde hair covered his eyes. His partner had black hair and wore an outfit similar to the Moonlight Knight's. He wore a white shirt and pants, a brown belt with a dagger in it. A white cape that was pinned by a blue brooch on one side. Instead of a mask, he wore a turban, with a white piece of cloth covering his face.

"Okay, this Nega Scum is starting to really annoy me," said the guy in yellow.

"You're not the only one he's annoying," added the guy in white, **_ "Moon Daggers Attack!"_**

Daggers appeared in his hand and he threw them at the monster, which tried to dodge most of them. Got hit by half of them. Then the guy in yellow pulled out a sword.

"**_Venus Love and Light Shock!"_** he shouted pointing his sword at the monster.

A huge blast aimed at the monster was released. Somehow that monster dodged it and was still alive.

"What the?!" said the guy in yellow, "S/he dodged it!"

"Try again, Venus Knight," encourage the guy in white.

_Venus Knight!?_

The Venus Knight nodded, "Okay, Solar Moon Knight."

_Solar Moon Knight?!_

I stared at the two for a second. The monster had started to crept up on the two, who hadn't noticed yet. I decide it was time to distract that monster.

In a loud ringing voice I yelled, "Hold it right there, slime ball! I'm Sailor V and if you're looking for trouble you just met the peacemaker! Sailor V is for Victory! I'm Sailor V!"

The monster looked up noticing me and laughed, "Pretty speech Sailor Brat! But can you back it up?"

I smiled, "Just watch! **_V Sandstorm Abrade!"_**

"**_Venus Love and Light Shock!"_** shouted the Venus Knight seeing his chance to attack.

Our attacks combined, killing that monster. I jumped for my ledge and joined two guys.

"That is the grossest monster yet," I said with a smiled.

The two guys smiled too. The Venus Knight held out his hand, "Thanks for the help, uh…"

"V, Sailor V," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm the Venus Knight and this is the Solar Moon Knight," he said introducing his self and his friend.

I nodded. Suddenly a cold laugh rang through out the warehouse. We turned to see a man standing on top of some boxes, his arms crossed. He had tan skin, long blondish white hair, piecing blue eyes, and a muscular neck and wore a general's uniform, like those other generals.

"Well, well, Sailor Venus, we meet again," he said in a cold voice.

I stared at him in confusion, ignoring the puzzled stares of the Venus Knight and Solar Moon Knight. How did he know I was Sailor Venus?

"What are you talking about?" I lied, "I'm Sailor _V_, not _Venus_."

"Say whatever you like," said the man, "But I know your true identity."

I stared coldly at the man. He seemed familiar some how. I know I've never met him before…

"Your Malachite, a past general of the Negaverse," I said remembering him from a book I read, "You betrayed Prince Endyimon in the time of Silver Millennium."

"Very good," said Malachite in a mocking tone, "You study."

I rolled my eyes, "As if."

"Too bad, Venus," he said, "Your time is about to end."

"I'm not Venus!" I said.

The Venus Knight raised his sword and so did the Solar Moon Knight.

"Sailor V or Venus. Whoever you are," said Solar Moon Knight, "We'll help you beat this Nega Creep."

I gave him a grateful smile. Malachite snickered, "I don't think you'll be helping her at all. **_Black Energy Dome! Enclose!"_**

A black dome formed around Solar Moon Knight and the Venus Knight. The two tried various attacks to break the dome, but their attacks backfired onto them.

"Now for you," said Malachite turning to me.

I glared at him ready. An energy knife appeared in his hand and he threw it at me. I started to dodge all of the knifes that were thrown. For a while this went on, I tried my "V Sandstorm Abrade" attack, but it had no effect. Soon I began to tire, while Malachite had all this energy.

Finally he had trapped me in a corner.

"Say good bye, Venus," he said reaching his hand out to my throat.

I tried to move my head away, but only manage to knock off my mask and not stop Malachite for grabbing my throat. Malachite raise me off the ground in a tight grasp. I tried to breath, but his grip was hard. I felt tears in my eyes as I opened them for the last time. I felt tears run down my face as I tried to breath my last breath.

Something in Malachite's eyes, caused me to stare into them. Pain, hurt and sadness were in them. I felt pity run through my heart.

"I'm sorry," I manage to say as I took a my final breath.

Suddenly Malachite's grasp on me weaken and then he put me back on the ground. My face was all white and I was coughing a lot. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Malachite's eyes.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked with some coughs.

"Because I couldn't kill the one I love again," he said.

I stared at him in bewilderment. _One he loved? Did he mean me?_ I felt warmth in his hand and a memory came into my mind.

**Flashback (normal POV);**

Six-year-old Minnie sat sobbing in her room, Her mom and dad had left to go speak with the Royal Moon Family and had left Minnie home with her two aunts in charge.

Once again, Minnie had an nightmare, but her mother wasn't there to comforted her. She continued sobbing. A white light flashed in her room and a boy about ten, stood in her room.

"Why are you crying?" he asked walking over to her.

"I had an nightmare and mommy is gone away," Minnie sobbed, "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you," said the boy.

Minnie smiled and stopped crying, "Thanks. My name is Minnie. What's yours?"

"Malachite."

"Where do you live? I've never seen you before."

"I live at the North Pole."

Minnie giggled, "You're funny, Malachite. What to be friends?"

"Sure, Minnie," replied Malachite.

**A few weeks later:**

"Malachite! Guess what!" said Minnie happily, "My parents are coming back!"

"That's great, Minnie," said Malachite with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Minnie.

"Minnie, I have to leave," said Malachite.

"Why?"

"Because my family needs me and I must return home," replied Malachite sadly.

Tears filled Minnie's eyes, "Please don't leave me, Malachite. You're my best friend and I don't want you to go!"

Minnie runs to him and hugs him. Malachite sadly hugs her back.

"I promise you, Minnie. I'll come back and find you," whispered Malachite.

Minnie nods. Malachite pulls something out of his pocket. It is a necklace with a stone on it. Malachite gives it to Minnie.

"These is for you, Minnie," says Malachite, "So I'll be able to find you."

"I promise I'll always wear it," says Minnie as she puts the necklace on, "But I'll still miss you."

"And I'll miss you too," said Malachite.

Minnie suddenly stands up on her tippy-toes and kisses Malachite on the cheek. He blushes and hugs her one last time, before disappearing.

**End of Flashback (back to Minnie's POV):**

"Malachite," I whispered repeating his name.

I pulled out my necklace, the same one he had given me eight years ago. My eyes became teary as I realized who he was. I hugged him as memories flooded back of our childhood friendship.

"Minnie, I'm sorry," he whispered as we hugged, "I would have found you sooner, but my mind was brainwashed."

"I don't care as long as we're together again," I whispered.

Malachite smiled. Behind us, the dome holding the Solar Moon Knight and Venus Knight had broken.

Venus Knight, noticing Malachite and I, lead the Solar Moon Knight away. I thanked him mentally. I reached around Malachite's sturdy neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer as our lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. We held each other tightly, comfort of one another's arms.

Suddenly, I felt some strange power in my chest. I pulled away from Malachite and looked down, to see my brooch changing. Malachite also stared, gaping at my brooch.

"It is time you have your new transformation, Venus," came a voice.

Malachite and I both looked up to see Helios standing there. "Here it is Princess."

His horn glowed and my brooch became and orange star with the symbol of Venus on it. I held it above my head, **_"Venus Planet Power!"_**

My Sailor V outfit faded away and my original Sailor Venus outfit took its place. The bows in the back of the suit had become longer and the bow in the front had become shorter. My orange choker now had a heart on it.

As my transformation ended, Malachite, Venus Knight and Solar Moon Knight stood there waiting for me. I knew what I had to do now. I sensed my friends were in danger and need my help.

"Where is Venus?" complained Jupiter, "We need her here."

Jupiter barely dodged an attack that a the monster they were fighting against had launched. Pluto didn't answer, knowing that she had to keep her promise.

"Moon Daggers Attack!" 

Silver daggers appeared out of nowhere hitting the monster.

"**_Venus Love and Light Shock!"_** echoed a voice.

A blast of light hit the monster throwing it off of Mini Moon, who it had been attacking.

"**_Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!"_** shouted Venus releasing her fatal attack.

The monster died as quickly as Venus had appeared. The Mini Scouts and Knights were surprised to see Venus, along with the Solar Moon Knight, Venus Knight and Malachite.

"Minnie!' shouted Mars as she ran and hugged Venus.

"Thanks Phoebe," said Venus.

Mars pulled away and noticed Malachite, "What's he doing here?" she asked.

"He's on our side now," explained Venus, "I'll tell you later. Oh, yeah Rini. I'd like you to meet Sam, your brother."

Mini Moon's mouth fell open, "My twin?!"

Solar Moon Knight nodded, "It's been along time Rini. Every since the Nega Moon attack at least."

"And this is Anthony, my twin," said Venus introducing the Venus Knight.

Hope (everyone had de-transformed) suddenly started jumping up and down surprising everyone.

"Are you okay, Hope?" asked Shelly.

"I'm fine," replied Hope who had stopped jumping, "I just figured something out."

Without waiting for someone to ask, she continued.

"Remember the prophecy Ana made? Well, I just figured out most of it. _The Planetary Knight must unite…_ that's talking about you guys," she said pointing at the Princes, _"A wing horse must be set free…_ I'm pretty sure that means we have to free Helios and return him to his original form. _Three warriors of the stars must find their princess…_ That was the Mini Starlights, they found Rebecca who was their princess._ Seven generals must join the battle for good and the planets' powers must be reused._ I'm still stuck on that part, but I think it means that the generals have to come on our side. Sapphire, Diamond, Rubeus and Malachite are already on our side. I think we just need the other three to join."

She was greeted with shocked faces.

"I don't know what you just said," replied her twin, Henry, "But you're scaring me, Hope."

**Next Time:** Will the Mini Scouts succeed in Hope's plan? Or will the three remaining Negaverse generals try killing them? What of Helios?


	20. Chapter 20: Generals vs Inner Scouts

**Disclaimer:**_ I own the Mini Scouts/Princesses, Knights/Princes and any made up/random characters._

**Chapter 20:** Generals vs. Inner Scouts

**At Queen Nyx's Chamber:**

Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoycite stood in front of Nyx's throne. The Wiseman was behind them, holding his crystal ball. They waited for the queen to speak.

"Your fellow general, Malachite has too betrayed us," said the queen as she watched to expressions on the other generals' faces. "We must be careful now. I cannot allow them to find us and destroy all we have worked for."

"We should get rid of Malachite, Rubeus, Sapphire and Diamond before they can say anything more," said Jadeite.

"Oh, really," replied the queen, "They are with the Mini Scouts who are more powerful than before. And let me remind you, Jadeite. You were beaten by little Mars and her twin."

Jadeite turned red, remembering his embarrassing defeat.

"The horse is giving them the power," said the Wiseman.

The queen looked up, "Yes he is. But he is giving them a little bit of it. Most of it comes from within the scouts' crystals. The ones they inherited from their parents."

Queen Nyx thought for a moment, "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoycite," she commanded. "I want you three to capture Sailor Mini Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. You have to get rid of those three and bring me their crystals, so I can have more power to launch my shadow hole."

"My Queen," said Zoycite looking up, "Why those three? Why not any of the other scouts?"

"Because Venus is already guarded by Malachite and the Venus Knight who wouldn't even let harm get past them. Neptune, Uranus and Pluto are protected by Sapphire, Rubeus and Diamond and of course the Outer Knights. The Saturn Knight protects Saturn, along with the Solar Moon Knight who has taken a liking to her. And Mini Moon, of course is protected by that horse and her twin," said Nyx.

The three generals nodded and teleported away, knowing, which scout they'd go after. Queen Nyx stood up and walked over to a cage were a winged unicorn was inside. It was extremely weak.

"I see you've been using your powers to escape and help those brats," said the Queen softly, "But soon I'll get rid of them. And then this planet will be mine."

"No…it won't,' said Helios weakly, "Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endyimon will stop you."

Queen Nyx laughed, "Once I have something of that is the most important thing in the world to them, they won't even lay a finger on me."

Jadeite stood on a branch looking into Princess Phoebe's room. Queen Nyx had told them the true identities of the Mini Scouts.

He watched the girl, studying her closely. She had short raven black hair with a shade of purple in it, her eyes were purple too. She reminded him of someone…Princess Mars. The thought hit his head. Of course this was her daughter. He scowled, on Silver Millennium, he had fallen in love with Mars to find out she was in love with another and now in this time she was married to the same man that she had loved in the past.

He had to admit, even for a girl about 3 years younger than him, he felt some passion for her, even though he had attacked her in their last encounter.

Phoebe changed from her normal clothes into her pajamas. She was tired and need a good sleep. Unaware that she was being watched by Jadeite.

Jadeite smiled, now was his chance. He used his powers to create a portal for him to go inside her room. He walked over to her bed. She was sleeping peacefully. Something in his chest hurt. He bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips.

She smiled in her sleep. Jadeite picked her up and carried her to the window and used another portal to take them away.

**In Leda's room:**

Nephrite watched to brown haired girl sleep. He had watched her change and go to sleep. She was quite a beauty, in his mind. Nephrite used his chart of the stars to open up the window and go in. Silently he crept through the room.

"Great Stars," he murmured as he got an up close look of the girl.

The pink bow in her hair reminded him of Molly. He touched her face. Her face was soft and warm. Mentally he slapped himself. She was the enemy and he had to kill her. He quickly picked her up and teleport away.

**In Ana's room:**

Zoycite teleported into her room, with cherry blossoms. He stared at the blue haired girl. So this was Sailor Mercury. She was quite a beauty. That long silky blue hair, pale skin, he could go on describing her.

Footsteps sounded outside the door. Zoycite picked up the Ana quickly and teleported away as Jackson stepped.

"Ana?" he said looking around the room and then at the bed, "ANA?!"

Jackson ran down the hall, into Leda's room to find her missing. He checked Phoebe's room and she was gone to. Finally he ended up at Minnie's room and pounded on the door.

"Minnie! Open up!" he said pounding on the door.

Sleepy eyed Minnie opened the door.

"Jackson, do you know what time it is?" she said sleepily.

"Never mind that," said Jackson pulling Minnie down the hall to Ana's room, "Ana's gone!"

Minnie looked sleepily at Jackson, "You know she could have gone for a walk or something?"

Jackson shook his head, "Leda and Phoebe are missing too."

"Jackson," said Minnie still sleepy, "Maybe they just went to get something to eat or go for a walk."

"No. Minnie," said Jackson, "You're not getting it. You know how Ana has the power to see into the future. Well, I have my own power too. I can speak telepathy with others."

Minnie was suddenly awake now, "You mean that…"

"Those three were kidnapped by the Negaverse," replied Jackson, "I was talking to Ana telepathy, but then I lost her."

Phoebe woke with a start. Where was she? She glanced around her surroundings. She was at the _airport?!_ In front of her was that blonde general from the Negaverse, Jadeite.

"I see you've finally woken up," said Jadeite with a smile.

"What do you want with me?" asked Phoebe standing up.

"I've been instructed to get rid of you," said Jadeite.

"Out of all the places, you chose here?" asked Phoebe glancing.

"This was the last place I battled against the Sailor Scouts, before Beryl put me into eternal slumber," said Jadeite, "This time, I will have victory."

"Don't be too sure," said Phoebe, **_"Mars Planet Power!"_**

Fire spiraled out from Phoebe's brooch and she guided the fire with her fingers. The fire encircled her hips, feet, ankles and chest. Two other circles surrounded her neck and forehead. There was flash and she was wearing a sailor suit in red and purple. Red knee high boot covered her legs as she posed quickly for battle.

Jadeite smiled to himself. She looked great in that sailor suit. He shook his head ready to battle. He raised his hand using his power to move the planes. The planes started rolling toward Mars.

"**_Mars Smoke Screen!"_** shouted Mars using her smoke to confuse Jadeite.

"How I wish I could ward off evil," thought Mars as she ran as far away as she could.

Taking out her laptop and pressing one of her earrings, her visor appeared. _Maybe I can find his weakness, she thought _ scanning him from a distance.

Jadeite looked around. Where did she go? He cursed to himself. Then levitated into the air and searched. He couldn't see her.

"Damn," he thought, "She had hidden herself well."

The something caught his eye. A red skirt. Jadeite smiled as he floated closer. There she was, Mars using her red laptop and had her red visor. He smiled, he had her now.

Mars stared at her screen on her computer. She was still searching for Jadeite's weakness as it beeped a warning that he had found her. She looked up to see Jadeite above her.

"Your only defense is gone," stated Jadeite, "And there's nothing you can do."

"**_Mars Spiral Fireballs Singe_!**" shouted Mars releasing her attack and surprising Jadeite.

The attack hit him in the shoulder and caused him great pain. He grasped his shoulder trying to stop the pain. Mars ran up and karate chopped him. Even though she wasn't much of hand-to-hand combat person, she did her best. Jadeite stopped her attack. He raised his hand using his power to knock her to the ground.

A memory flashed through his mind. It was of Princess Mars, the day when he had killed her. He could hear her angry voice still in his head.

"_Jadeite you traitor!" she screamed, "I can't believe you killed him!"_

_She was standing by the dead body of her love, the Mars Knight. _

"_You killed your own friend!" she screamed tears rushing down her face, "I won't let you kill anyone else."_

Jadeite shook his head bringing himself back to earth. Mars was getting up and looked ready to attack.

"**_Mars Spiral Fire…"_** she started, but Jadeite raised both of his hands releasing full power and throwing her far back and off the end of a platform.

Mars screamed as she fell. But her screams were cut short will some grabbed her wrist almost pulling her arm out. Mars looked up to see Jadeite holding her wrist.

Confusion, fury, hope, sadness and passion ran through her body. Why was he helping her? Weren't they sworn enemies?

"Hold on Mars," he said starting to shake as he pulled her up.

Finally he had her safe on the ground. The pain in his arm was (which was great) was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. He felt light headed his eyes closed.

Mars who had recovered, saw Jadeite's eyes close. She rested his head in her lap. She took out a red piece of cloth and wrapped it around where her attack had hit him. She put her hand on his forehead. He seemed okay.

"_Phoebe."_

Mars looked around. There was no one near her.

"_It's me, Jackson"_ came the voice again.

"_Jackson? How can you talk to me? Am I going crazy?"_ thought Mars.

"_No, Phoebe. You're not going crazy. I haven't told you that I'm a telepathic," replied Jackson._

"_You can speak to others with you mind?"_ thought Phoebe.

"_Yeah. We're on the way to find you," replied Jackson, "Demain, Shelly, Michael and Sapphire are on their way to find you."_

"_I'm fine. Just Jadeite was injured pretty badly by my attack,"_ thought Mars.

"_So Jadeite was the only that kidnapped you. Ana and Leda were kidnapped too. Did he hurt you?" asked Jackson._

"_No, he saved my life,"_ replied Mars.

Jadeite began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up. A bandage was on his arm. He looked at Mars, "You did this?"

She nodded blushing, "Yes, I wanted to thank you for saving me."

He smiled, "I'm sorry if I scared you, when I threw you off the edge."

Mars smiled, "Malachite attacked Venus and he was brainwashed."

Jadeite nodded. The pain in his chest began to hurt even more. He put his hand to his chest, as if trying to stop the pain. Mars put her hand on his shoulder. Her touch sent warmth through his veins. He really wanted to kiss those lips. But she would probably think he was mental and keep away.

Mars closed her eyes. Having the talent to understand love pretty well and can tell when a person likes another can come in handy. She could tell he liked her more a friend. She felt a strange emotion for him. _I love him, she thought._

Mars quickly turned her face towards his and began to say something, but Jadeite put a finger to her lips. His eyes twinkled like the stars in the sky as he gently stroked her face. His gaze upon her was compassionate and full of caring. Mar's gaze softened as well as he ran his thumb over her lips. She shut her eyes and kissed it gently.

Mars felt he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled each other close as their lips met in a tender, passionate kiss. They held each other tightly as stars above watched them, and the Moon's white light poured down on their bodies, casting dramatic white and black shadows over them.

"Jadeite, I don't know how I feel right now, but it's different than I've ever felt before. I… I don't know what love is exactly, but I think we're in it. Or at least close to it."

"Mars, Princess Phoebe, I know we were meant to find each other."

She cuddled up closer to him and sighed happily. If only this moment could last forever.

"Well, you've become a traitor too, Jadeite," came a haunting voice interrupting Mars and Jadeite.

The Wiseman appeared in front of the two. Jadeite stood up, moving Mars behind him. Her hand still in his.

"I don't want to be a part of Nyx's plan, Wiseman!" shouted Jadeite, "Tell that hag that!"

"Oh, trust me, she'll deal with you later. Right now she wants little Princess Mars and the queen will have her," replied Wiseman.

Mar's face had fear on it. Jadeite's hand tightly held her hand. He pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry, Phoebe," he whispered, "I'll protect you."

"You wish," said Wiseman using his crystal ball to try and separate the couple.

"**_Mars Flame Incineration_!**" shouted the Mars Knight running forth, followed by Sailor Neptune, Neptune Knight and Sapphire, "Don't you even dare touch her!"

"Demain! Shelly! Michael! Sapphire!" shouted Mars happily as her brother and friends ran toward them.

"Shelly, lets show that creep Neptune's true power," said Neptune Knight.

"**_Neptune Water Typhoon!"_** shouted Sailor Neptune.

"**_Neptune Whirlpool! Confusion_!**" shouted Neptune Knight.

The two water attacks hit the Wiseman, but had no effect.

"Nothing works," said Sapphire.

"Now, I think Queen Nyx will be happy with two scouts," said the Wiseman.

A beam shot from his ball hitting Sailor Mars and Neptune. Jadeite reached out for Mars's hand but she had already disappeared along with Neptune.

**Somewhere else:**

Sailor Jupiter and Nephrite stood apart ready to fight.

"**_Jupiter Thunderbird Strike!"_** shouted Jupiter releasing her lighting bird.

"**_Great Stars Attack!"_** shouted Nephrite trying to black her attack, but the bird still hit me.

Shock ran through his body. He couldn't fail.

"**_Jupiter Flower Hurricane!"_** shouted Jupiter releasing a hurricane of flowers.

Nephrite barely dodged this attack. For some reason he didn't want to attack her. His mind kept on telling his body to, but his heart interfered saying no every time.

The memory of the night he had saved Molly, but died remained in his head. Why did Sailor Jupiter seem like Molly in some ways. He felt the same emotion for this Jupiter that he did for the previous. He had killed the last Jupiter at the fall of Silver Millennium.

"Why isn't he attacking me?" thought Jupiter as she watched Nephrite, "He seems to be in pain."

Behind her a twig cracked. Jupiter spun around to come face to face with a creature that looked to be half crocodile half snake, "I am Crocagator! And Queen Nyx wants your power."

It lashed its tail out at Jupiter, but Nephrite jumped on her, getting her out of the way.

"**_Great Stars Attack!"_** he shouted as a chart appeared and stars attack Crocagator, killing it.

Jupiter was breathing hard. She had a huge fear of snakes and crocodiles. Then she noticed that Nephrite's body was on her. He felt warm and…

No, she thought, I care about Ana. She is my… 

Jupiter shook the thought from her head. In reality, she and Ana both knew that they cared about each other like sisters and nothing more.

Nephrite was about to get off Jupiter when a thought ran through his head.

"Leda," he asked.

"Yes."

"Can I, uh…" he started blushing, "Can I uh, kiss you?"

Silence. Then a giggle from Leda, "I was kinda hoping you'd ask."

He moved his head down and kissed her lips. The kiss was a long one. Finally, Nephrite lifted his head from Jupiter and stood up.

She too stood up and rested her head against his chest. Suddenly, a strong wind picked up.

The Wiseman appeared laughing as Jupiter Knight, Sailor Venus, Venus Knight, Malachite, Saturn, Saturn Knight appeared.

"_**Venus Heartbeat Vibration!" **_

"**_Venus Love and Light Shock!"_**

"_**Saturn Silence Glaive Drop!"**_

"_**Saturn Glaive Surprise!"**_

The Wiseman disappeared as the four attacks missed him. Then he reappeared to have the Jupiter Knight throw his attack at him.

"Say good bye" said the Wiseman as Jupiter, Venus and Saturn suddenly disappeared.

"**_Mercury Ice Crystals Attack!"_** shouted Sailor Mercury.

"**_Zoy!"_** shouted Zoycite hurling a blast of cherry blossoms at Mercury who dodged it.

She was about to attack him again when she had a vision. It was of her and Zoycite, kissing! Mercury shook her head. That was something that wasn't going to happen.

"Zoycite are you through yet?" came the Wiseman's voice as he appeared.

Zoycite ignored him and ran up to Mercury and grabbed her hand. She tried to strangle free, but he held on tightly teleporting them away. They ended up at the Palace. Mercury stared at him in shock.

"Why…" she started to say, but was interrupted.

"Because I don't want to turn you over to Nyx," he replied, "Plus I don't want to work for her. And I uh, like you Ana."

He looked down at the ground. Mercury stared at him. A vision of Leda kissing someone appeared in her head. She would have usually gone and lost her temper with Leda, but now she understood. Mercury walked over to Zoycite and kissed him of the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Ana!" shouted Jackson running toward his sister.

Sailor Mini Pluto, Uranus, their brothers and the two other generals ran over. Mercury was about to run when she felt something hit her in the back. She looked at her hand to find it disappearing along with the rest of her body. So were Pluto's and Uranus's.

Mercury tried to scream, but she was already gone, along with Pluto and Uranus.

**Next Time:** The Knights, Generals and Mini Moon go to find Nyx and the scouts and Helios, but have one more challenge before they can meet her. They must fight the Wiseman a.k.a Doom Phantom. Will they be able to defeat him and save the scouts and Helios?

**A/N:** Oh, yeah almost forgot. Here are the couples if you haven't figured it out yet. If you have any questions, comments or concerns (doesn't this sound formal?), please review and tell me.

Rini (Mini Moon) x Helios

Ana (Mini Mercury) x Zoycite

Phoebe (Mini Mars) x Jadeite

Leda (Mini Jupiter) x Nephrite

Minnie (Mini Venus) x Malachite

Hallie (Mini Uranus) x Rubeus

Shelly (Mini Neptune) x Sapphire

Terri (Mini Pluto) x Diamond

Hope (Mini Saturn) x Sam (Solar Moon Knight)


	21. Chapter 21: Doom and Gloom Girls Appear

**Disclaimer:** Mini Scouts/Princesses, Knights/Princes, and Nyx belong to me. Everyone else belong to their respected owners.

Chapter 21: Doom and Gloom Girls Appear 

Rini sat in her room with Sam and Luna P hovered around behind them.

"I still can't believe you're my brother and I don't remember you," said Rini.

Sam laughed, "Mom and Dad didn't want to tell you yet. Or any of the other Princesses. Before you came back from the past, Mom and Dad sent Anthony and me into the city, so we could practice our powers. The other Knights' memories were all erased, so they might be able to live a normal life with out their powers."

"Why?" asked Rini.

"I really don't know," replied Sam.

Diana raced into the Rini's room, "Small Lady, Prince," she said, "Queen and King would like to see you in the throne room."

"Okay," said Rini as she and Sam stood up, "Wanna ride?"

"Yes, Small Lady," said Diana as Rini lifted her onto her shoulder.

**Inside the throne room:**

Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endyimon sat on their thrones. The Queen's was made out of crystal and had a crescent moon on it. The King's was too made out of crystal but had a mark of earth on it. The other planetary Kings and Queens' sat on thrones too, each matching the royal planet's color.

Rini and Sam stood along with the other Princes and six generals.

"We have now discovered," said Serenity, "That all of the Royal Princesses have been captured by Queen Nyx, I am I correct?"

She was answered by nods.

"For a while, her servants have been attacking us," continued Serenity, "They transformed four of the Princesses into the Black Moon sisters, almost killed them, now they have kidnapped them."

She looked at Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoycite and Malachite, "You four were the last to be freed, do have any idea of what Nyx is planning?"

"As Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoycite have told me," said Malachite stepping forward, "Nyx is planning to use the Princesses energy to power up her shadow crystal. This crystal is supposedly going to let her go bring someone back from the past."

A gasp ran out threw the room. Worried faces filled the room.

Rini closed her eyes. Her friends were in danger. She had to help them and Helios. The thought of him hurt or dead, was too painful.

Jackson who had been watching Rini, caught her thought. He felt really bad for her, as he explode her thoughts and memories of Helios. He saw the memory of her falling off a building and Sailor Moon jumping off and becoming Princess Serenity to save her.

"Queen Serenity," said Jackson speaking up, "What is we went after the Mini Scouts?"

"Prince Jackson," said Serenity looking at him carefully, "We can't allow you to do that. We don't want to lose you also."

"But your majesty," said Kenny, "We're just as powerful as out sisters and they need us."

Queen Serenity thought for a moment.

"Mama," said Rini, "Please let us. They have Helios too."

Endyimons's face became pale. Serenity glanced at him.

"That would explain the pain in my body," said Endyimon loud enough for only his wife to hear.

Serenity smiled, "Small Lady, I will allow you and the Knights to go as long as the generals will accompany you."

The generals nodded agreeing to help.

"Hey, Rini! Wait up!" shouted Jackson running up to Rini.

Rini stopped for Jackson to catch up with her.

"Rini, don't worry, we'll save Helios," said Jackson.

Rini smiled, "Thanks. We better transform."

Jackson nodded and pulled out a pen.

"_**Mercury Power!"**_

Jackson's outfit became a sleek dark blue tuxedo with a light blue bow and matching mask.

"**_Moon Crisis Power!"_**

Rini's out fit became a white leotard, a white skirt with yellow and pink trimming. Her knee high boots were pink and a red bow with her a pink brooch in the center was in the front of her suit. A white bow was in the back of her suit too. Elbow length gloves covered her arms and had three pink rolls at the end. Her pink choker had a crescent moon on it, hair jewels appeared in her "meatballs" and a gold tiara with a crescent moon appear on her forehead.

Sailor Mini Moon and Mercury Knight ran off to find the others. Once all Knights and generals were together, they go ready to go and find the Mini Scouts.

**Nyx's chamber:**

Queen Nyx sat in her throne. The eight sailors were chained against mirrors. Nyx smiled, "Mother would be so proud. Finally my revenge will complete."

She stood up and walked over to a mirror, "With these sailors' power, mother. I'll bring you back and you can have your revenge."

"My Queen," said the Wiseman appearing, "We have intruders."

"I'll let you handle that, Wiseman," said Nyx.

"Yes, my queen," said Wiseman as he disappeared.

Nyx walked over to the cage where Helios was.

"Almost dead, I see," she said looking at him, "Right when your friends come and save you."

**At the entrance to Nyx's kingdom:**

As the group of one scouts, nine knights and six generals appeared at the entrance of the Nyx's kingdom, they soon discovered four ways to go. Splitting up into four different groups, they each disappeared into a tunnel, hoping that at the end, they would all meet up.

Mars Knight, Neptune Knight, Jadeite and Sapphire headed through the first tunnel; Venus Knight, Uranus Knight, Malachite and Rubeus through another; Mercury Knight, Pluto Knight, Zoycite and Diamond through another; Jupiter Knight, Saturn Knight, Solar Moon Knight, Nephrite and Sailor Mini Moon went through the last.

Above, watching the groups was the Wiseman. He'd take each group out one by one. He smiled and summoned five females. They were once the five Doom and Gloom girls that ser.

"I want you each to attack a group and get rid of them," he commanded, "Then bring them back to me."

The four girls nodded and disappeared. The Wiseman chuckled to himself, even if any of them survived, they would have to deal with him.

**Mars Knight, Neptune Knight, Jadeite and Sapphire:**

"This tunnel seems to go on and on," complained Mars Knight.

"Yeah, and not sign of any Nega monsters or the girls yet," commented Neptune Knight.

Suddenly Phoebe appears out of nowhere.

"Demain! Jadeite!" she says.

Everyone is surprised to see Phoebe. Jadeite starts to go to her, but the Mars Knight, stops him. Then the Mars Knight pulls out his sword.

"**_Mars Flame Incineration_!**" shouts the Mars Knight releasing his fire attack at Phoebe.

It hits her. Everyone is gaping at Mars Knight.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" shouted Jadeite running up to Mars Knight, "You attacked your own sister!"

**Venus Knight, Uranus Knight, Malachite and Rubeus:**

The four headed through the tunnel silently. For a few minutes, the four had been silent, not knowing what to really say. The silence wasn't soon broken, but the Venus Knight nudged Malachite and pointed ahead. There was figure walking toward them. The figure was _Artemis!_

"Artemis?" said Venus Knight in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The white cat smiled mysteriously; suddenly Uranus Knight pulled his mother's Space Sword, **_"Space Sword Blaster!"_**

**Mercury Knight, Pluto Knight, Zoycite, Diamond:**

"Is it just me or is this place keep on freaking you out?" asked Pluto Knight.

"Not as bad as the Negaverse Kingdom," said Zoycite.

"Jackson, Tyler, Zoycite, Diamond!" came a voice.

It was Terri! She was dressed as Sailor Pluto and carrying her staff. Pluto Knight started to run over to her, but Mercury Knight interfered.

"_**Mercury Ice Funnel Drown!"**_

Sailor Mini Moon, Solar Moon Knight, Jupiter Knight, Saturn Knight, Nephrite:

The six came to a fork in the path. There were two different tunnels, each looking the same.

"I guess we better split up," said Jupiter Knight as he looked at both tunnels.

"Yeah," agreed Saturn Knight, "How about Nephrite, Solar Moon Knight and me. You and Mini Moon take the other tunnel?"

"Yeah," agreed Mini Moon, before her twin could reject it.

Sailor Mini Moon dragged Jupiter Knight into a tunnel with her. Saturn Knight received a hit on the head from Solar Moon Knight.

"Nice going Brent," said Solar Moon Knight, "Now you let Rini and Kenny go alone in there."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Nephrite, "I thought she like Helios."

"Yeah, she does," said Solar Moon Knight, "But most likely Kenny going to probably going to kill him self trying to stop her from running off and find Helios."

"Well, we better go and check out the tunnel," said Nephrite interrupting.

The three walked into the tunnel.

"Prince," came a voice behind them.

The three turned to see Diana sitting there.

"D-Diana?" said Solar Moon Knight staring wide eyed at the kitten, then he noticed something, "You wish. **_Moon Daggers Attack!"_**

The daggers hit Diana. She transformed into a monster.

"So you figured it out," she sneered, "I am Stormy, the Doom and Gloom Girl of Thunder and now you'll feel my wrath!"

Four tentacles shot out of her body and grabbed Solar Moon Knight.

"AHHHHH! Guys! Help!" screamed Solar Moon Knight.

"Hold on, Sam!" shouted Nephrite.

"Let's try using our attacks," suggested Saturn Knight, **_"Saturn Glaive Surprise!"_**

"**_Great Stars Attack!"_** shouted Nephrite as a chart of stars shot out,

Stormy laughed and used Solar Moon Knight as a shield against the attacks. He screamed as the two attacks hit him. Then Stormy threw him to the ground after using him. Saturn Knight ran over to him.

"Sam, Sam! Are you okay?" asked Saturn Knight as he used his special power to heal Sam.

"Come on, ugly," provoked Nephrite, "**_Great Stars Attack!"_**

Stormy use her power to create a thunderstorm and shock Nephrite. He screamed as pain ran through his body. Saturn Knight stood up and used his attack to injure Stormy.

**Mars Knight, Neptune Knight, Jadeite and Sapphire:**

"I attacked her because that's not Phoebe," said Mars Knight pointing to "Phoebe" which transformed into a monster.

"You'll pay for burning my beautiful skin," said the Doom and Gloom Girl, "My power is illusions and that's why my name is Mirage."

"Interesting name," commented Jadeite sarcastically.

"Traitor.'

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Jadeite angrily.

"**_Neptune Whirlpool Confusion!"_** shouted Neptune Knight as a blast of water hit Mirage.

"You'll pay for that," replied Mirage, as an image of Shelly appeared right as Sapphire was going to attack, soon by an image of Phoebe.

Sapphire and Jadeite stopped and just stood there.

"I need to find her weakness," thought Neptune Knight, "But how?"

"_Michael!"_

In his mind, he saw his mother appear. She was wearing a strapless aquamarine gown. In her hand she held a mirror.

"_This is the Deep Sea Mirror," she said handing it to her son, "It was suppose to go to your sister, but you need right now. Use its power to find the weakness of the enemy."_

With an encouraging smile, she faded away. Michael opened his eyes and saw that he was holding the mirror in his hand.

"**_Submarine Reflection!"_** he shouted reflecting the mirror at Mirage.

Her necklace glowed, "Demain, that's her weak point!"

Mars Knight nodded, "**_Mars Flame Incineration_!**" he shouted as his attack hit Mirage, killing her.

**Venus Knight, Uranus Knight, Malachite and Rubeus:**

Artemis transformed into a woman that had flowers all over her.

"I am Flora, the Doom and Gloom Girl of Plants," she stated as thorns appeared in her hand, "Time for you to feel the wrath!"

"**_Venus Love and Light Shock!"_** shouted Venus Knight hitting thorns away with his attack.

Malachite raised his hand, using his powers to knock her against a wall. Rubeus used his fire attack causing Flora a lot of pain. Then the Uranus Knight raised his sword.

"Say good bye!" he shouted jumping in the air, **_"Space Sword Blaster!"_**

Flora didn't stand a chance when Uranus Knight brought down his sword. She didn't even have a chance to scream. Uranus Knight put the sword back in his sword case.

"Well, that was fun," he said in a cheerful tone.

Venus Knight rolled his eyes, "You have the strangest sense of humor, Henry."

**Mercury Knight, Pluto Knight, Zoycite, Diamond:**

Terri transformed into another Doom and Gloom girl with fiery red hair.

"I'm Flamma, the Doom and Gloom Girl of fire," she started.

"And I bet she has temper to match it," muttered Mercury Knight.

"I heard that!" shouted Flamma; "You won't be so cool when you feel this!"

"Okay!" shouted Pluto Knight, "Enough with the bad puns. Lets just get rid of her!"

"I agree with him," said Zoycite raising his hand, "**_Zoy!"_**

Cherry blossom petals flew at Flamma, who opened her mouth and breathed out fire.

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head.

"Jackson, try freezing her," commanded Pluto Knight.

"_**Mercury Ice Funnel Drown!"**_

The ice attack hit Flamma quickly, causing her to freeze. But not for long. As soon as the attack hit her, it began to melt.

The Pluto Knight raised his sword and called upon the attack he had learned from his mother, **_"Pluto Deadly Scream!"_**

He used his sword to create a ball of energy that looked like his planet and fired it at Flamma, killing her with its power.

**Solar Moon Knight, Saturn Knight and Nephrite:**

Stormy stood over the three warriors gleefully. Using her power, she had hurt each of them, only the Saturn Knight had managed injuring her, but she returned his favor by giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Now time to finish you off," sneered Stormy as a lighting bolt appeared in her hand.

"_**Space Sword Blaster!"**_

"**_Mars Flame Incineration_!**"

The two attacks hit Stormy's hand, destroying the lighting bolt and injuring it.

"Who is it now?" shouted Stormy.

Eleven figures appeared into the tunnel. Stormy growled as she saw the new opponents. She raised both of her hands, creating two thunderbolts.

"Catch!" she yelled throwing the two thunderbolts.

"_**Neptune Whirlpool Confusion!"**_

"_**Mercury Ice Funnel Drown!"**_

The two attacks cancelled out the thunderbolts. Then Malachite and Jadeite both ran toward Stormy, fists raised and knocked her out. Pluto raised his sword, "Say buh bye! **_Pluto Deadly Scream!"_**

Stormy didn't even have a chance to scream. Zoycite, Venus Knight and Uranus helped Nephrite, Solar Moon Knight and Saturn Knight.

"Hey, where's Kenny and Rini?" asked Mercury Knight looking around for the other two.

"They went off in another tunnel," said Saturn Knight weakly as Uranus Knight supported him.

"They might be in trouble," said Venus Knight as he supported the Solar Moon Knight, "You better try and communicate with them, Jackson."

Mercury Knight nodded and closed his eyes, _Kenny, can you hear me?_

**Sailor Mini Moon and Jupiter Knight:**

"Rini, are you okay?" asked Jupiter Knight as he looked at his friend.

Mini Moon who hadn't been paying attention looked up in surprise, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it."

"I'm just worried."

"About Helios."

Mini Moon glanced up in surprise. Jupiter Knight smiled, "Jackson read some of your thoughts and he told me before we left."

Mini Moon blushed, "Yeah, he and I are good friends."

"Oh, really," said Jupiter Knight with a twinkle in his eye, "I think there's more to that."

Before Mini Moon could say anything, figure appeared right in front of them. It was Helios.

"Helios!" shouted Mini Moon running toward Helios and hugging him, "You're okay. I was so worried."

Helios and her stood there hugging. Jupiter Knight smiled watching the couple.

"How sweet. What a cute couple," said Jupiter Knight to himself.

"Kenny, can you hear me?" 

Jackson's voice brought a smile to Kenny's face.

"Hey, where are you?" 

"_We're with Brent, Sam and Nephrite," replied Jackson, "They're injured pretty bad."_

"_Injured? What happened?" asked Kenny worriedly._

"_They were attacked by one of Doom and Gloom Girls," replied Jackson._

"_Who?"_

"_A group of monsters that call themselves the Doom and Gloom Girls. They were the final five monster of Beryl and they were the ones that killed our parents. We got rid of four, but the fifth one is still missing!" thought Jackson._

"_You don't think that…" start Kenny, "Oh, shit! Rini!"_

"_Kenny?"_

"_Rini's in trouble! Hurry!" thought Kenny._

"Rini! Get away from him!" screamed Jupiter Knight, "**_Jupiter Thunder Dice! Roll_!**"

Two large die made of wood and lightning crashed into the Helios as Mini Moon jumped back in surprise.

"KENNY!" screamed Mini Moon, "What in…"

Helios transformed into the final Doom and Gloom Girl, Aqua. Mini Moon's face darkened.

"Where's Helios?" she demanded.

"He's dead," replied Aqua with a wicked grin, "Sorry to disappoint you, princess."

Mini Moon's face fell, tears started to form in her eyes, she fell to her knees as tears poured down her face. Aqua grinned and raised her hand as water sprayed out. Jupiter Knight ran forth and stood in front of Mini Moon, taking the attack.

The water hit his back as Jupiter Knight protected Mini Moon. He took a deep breath.

"Rini, get out of here!" he said, "You're in no condition to fight."

Mini Moon took on heed of his request. Aqua's water blast grew stronger, finally blasting Jupiter Knight against a wall. Then she advanced on Mini Moon.

"Good-bye, Princess," sneered Aqua raising her hand to create another attack of water.

"**_Jupiter Thunder Dice! Roll_!**" shouted Jupiter Knight using his attack to save Mini Moon.

"You won't give up will you?" said Aqua angrily.

"Not when you attack a friend of mine!" shouted Jupiter Knight.

Mini Moon stared off into space not paying any attention to the battle. In her hands she held the Crystal Bell that Helios had given to her, so she could call upon his power.

"Helios, you can't be dead," she whispered as she held the bell close to her heart, as tears ran down her face.

A teardrop fell onto the bell. A light ringing came from the bell. Then some type of stardust surround Mini Moon. She disappeared with the stardust.

"Mini Moon!" shouted Jupiter Knight in surprise and horror, "What did you do with her?"

"It wasn't me," protested Aqua.

"**_Space Sword Blaster!"_** shouted Uranus Knight.

He made a slicing motion with the Talisman, creating an energy blast that struck its target directly.

Aqua's scream bounced off the wall as she screamed in pain. Two dies appeared in Jupiter Knight's hand. He shook and blew on them, "**_Jupiter Thunder Dice! Roll_!**"

Aqua became a puddle of water. Jupiter Knight looked up to see his friends walk over to him. A smile flicker over his face.

"Where's Rini?" asked Solar Moon Knight as he limped over, being helped by Venus Knight.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know. She was crying and then she just disappeared," said Jupiter Knight.

Before anymore could be said, Malachite interrupted, "Small Lady, might be waiting for us at the end."

After little discussion, the group went on to the end of the tunnel. Prepared to fight the Wiseman and save the Mini Scouts.

**Next Time:** The Planetary Knights and Generals face the Wiseman who becomes the Doom Phantom in the final battle to save the Mini Scouts. Will they defeat him? Meanwhile where is Sailor Mini Moon and is Helios really dead? Just wait and I'll show you in **_Chapter 22: Final against Doom Phantom_**.


	22. Chapter 22: Return of the Doom Phantom

**Disclaimer:** Mini Scouts/Princesses, Knights/Princes, Nyx, and the Sailor Fates belong to me. Everyone else belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** I'm so sorry HaiJade Snape; I totally forgot to do your request. Please forgive me. But here it is any way.

**Rini** (Super Sailor Mini Moon) is the twin of **Sam** (Solar Moon Knight), who represents the moon and sun (their "planets").

**Ana** (Sailor Neo Mercury) and **Jackson** (Mercury Knight) are the scouts of Mercury.

**Phoebe** (Sailor Neo Mars) and **Demain** (Mars Knight) is twin and protect Mars.

**Leda** (Sailor Neo Jupiter) and **Ken** (Jupiter Knight) protect Jupiter.

**Minnie** (Sailor Neo Venus) and **Anthony** (Venus Knight) protect Venus.

**Hallie** (Sailor Neo Uranus) and **Henry** (Uranus Knight) are the scouts of Uranus.

**Shelly** (Sailor Neo Neptune) and **Michael** (Neptune Knight) are the scouts of Neptune.

**Terri** (Sailor Neo Pluto) and **Tyler** (Pluto Knight) are the royals of Pluto.

**Hope** (Sailor Neo Saturn) and **Brent** (Saturn Knight) protect Saturn.

P**rincess Stella **(Rebecca/Sailor Janus) is the princess of Kinmoku, daughter of Princess Kakyuu. She is guarded by **Yumi** (Sailor star Tracker), **Aura** (Sailor Star Eos) and **Irene** (Sailor Star Iris) who are daughter of the Starlights and **Star** (the guardian cat).

Chapter 22: Return of the Doom Phantom 

The Knights and Generals finally reached the end of the tunnel to find themselves faced with the final challenge before reaching their sisters. _The Wiseman._

The Wiseman laughs as he sees the group reach him.

"You pathetic humans really think you can defeat the power of the Dark Crystal?" sneers the Wiseman.

"Get ready," murmured Solar Moon Knight.

The Wiseman laughed evilly.

"Now!" shouted Solar Moon Knight, **_"Moon Daggers Attack!"_**

"_**Mercury Ice Funnel Drown!"**_

"**_Mars Flame Incineration_!**"

"**_Jupiter Thunder Dice! Roll_!**"

"_**Venus Love and Light Shock!"**_

"_**Space Sword Blaster!"**_

"_**Neptune Whirlpool Confusion!"**_

"_**Pluto Deadly Scream!"**_

"_**Saturn Glaive Surprise!"**_

"_**Negaverse Flare!"**_

"_**Negaverse Jolt!"**_

"_**Negaverse Zoy!"**_

"_**Negaverse Slash!"**_

"_**Nega Moon Flame!"**_

"_**Nega Moon Drown!"**_

"_**Nega Moon Freeze!"**_

All the attacks hit Wiseman at the same time. As the smoke cleared, the Planetary Knights were confident that they had destroyed the Wiseman. But from the smoke, not the Wiseman appeared, but the _Doom Phantom._

**Meanwhile, somewhere else:**

Sailor Mini Moon searched around her. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the Crystal Bell ringing and stardust surrounding her. She looked around. She was in a chamber of sort. Now that her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, she could see the room better. Slowly, making sure not to run into any objects that might injure her, she made her way around the room. Searching for an exit of some sort.

Mini Moon felt around the room's walls until she came upon a door, opening it, she stumbled out of the darkness and into the light, or so she thought.

She had walked into a shrine. It was unlike any she had ever seen, but yet it seemed familiar somehow. A forest of trees and a lake surrounded the shrine. The place felt peaceful and comforting, but Mini Moon had a strange feeling about this place. As she looked out farther, she saw what had caused the feeling, _black roses._

Turning around, she wandered through out the shrine trying to find something that might answer her question. After a few minutes of searching, she came to the place. There was a huge crystal with two women, who seemed to be asleep within the crystal. Mini Moon gasped, realizing where she was. _In Elusion!_

The last time she had been here was when she had met Helios and defeated Neherenia. Neherenia was destroyed, but then how did the black roses appear and the shrine maidens trapped in the crystal?

The feeling of being watched ran through Mini Moon's body. She spun around, trying to catch her watcher.

"Who's there? Show your self!" demanded Mini Moon preparing to battle.

Three figures appeared in the shadows of the shrine and walked out where Mini Moon could see them. Mini Moon gasped in surprise. They were three girls. They all wore white gowns, with matching white sashes, and a diamond jewel that hung from a white chain and was worn over their foreheads. The three looked like sisters. One had short, sporty, fiery red hair with green eyes; another had wavy, shoulder length, green hair with brown eyes and the last had long, silky, waist length black hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome Super Sailor Mini Moon," greeted the red head.

"We welcome you to Elusion," continued the green haired.

"We hope that we didn't frighten you by bringing you here," finished the raven-haired.

"You brought me here?" asked Mini Moon as the three nodded, "Why? And who are you? What do you want? How do you know who I am? Where-"

The black haired help up her hand, causing Mini Moon to stop speaking.

"We'll answer all your questions as best as we can," said the black haired with a kind smile, "But please ask slowly. Yes, we did bring you here because you are needed here."

"I'm needed here?"

The green haired girl nodded, "As you see," she said as she gestured to the crystal, "Our cousins have been shielded by the curse that now lays upon Elusion. They are in eternal sleep, so they cannot protect the shrine."

"You want me to protect the shrine?" asked Mini Moon in a puzzled tone.

"No, we have brought you here, because we must find Helios," said the red haired girl, "As the priest of this shrine, he protects earth. Elusion is slowly dieing without him. We must find him, for the destiny of this planet rests in the hands of you and your friends, Super Sailor Mini Moon."

"Wait, who are you and how do you know who I am?" asked Mini Moon suspiciously.

"We are Sailor Scouts like you," said the black haired girl.

"But we are a different type," continued the red head.

"We are known as the Sailor Fates, the soldiers of destiny," finished the green haired.

"Sailor Fates?" repeated Mini Moon.

"Yes, we each have a special power of time. Past, present and future," said the red head, "I am Clotho, the soldier of the past."

"I am Lachesis, the soldier of the present," said the green haired girl.

"And I am Atropos, the soldier of the future," said the black haired girl.

"So are you all like Sailor Pluto?" asked Mini Moon.

Lachesis shook her head, "Sailor Pluto guards the gate of Time. She is gifted with very long life, but like all, she cannot live forever."

"That's not true," stuttered Mini Moon, "She had eternal life! She is the scout of…"

"No scout is immortal, except for us," interrupted Clotho, "Every scout will die and go to the Crystal Star Cosmos Palace. That is the kingdom of the galaxy. One day Super Sailor Mini Moon, you will go there, when your time comes to die."

"That's not true!" shouted Mini Moon, but before she could say anything else, Atropos stopped her.

"There are only a thirteen scouts that are immortal," she confessed, "They are the ultimate form of Sailor Scouts. But they will not appear for some time. Soon one day in the future, the Eternal Scouts will appear and rule over the Crystal Star Cosmos Kingdom, from which this galaxy will be the host of. But that is far away and you do not have to worry about that yet, Super Sailor Mini Moon."

Tears filled Mini Moon's eyes as she thought of all the people she loved, one day dieing and leaving her. But then she brushed away her tears.

"Who is Nyx?" asked Mini Moon as she looked up at the three, whose faces suddenly became darkened.

"She is the daughter of Neherenia, your aunt," said Clotho avoiding Mini Moon's look, "Atropos, your future reading powers are better than Lachesis or mine."

"She is hoping to bring back an great evil," replied Atropos, "But I have not seen as far as I have wished to. We must stop her."

Mini Moon nodded, "I have to go and find my friends, she has them prisoner!"

"We will come too," said Lachesis, surprising Mini Moon, "For also it is our duty as scouts to fight."

She and her two sisters took off their head jewels and held them up.

"_**Clotho Moriae Power!"**_

"_**Lachesis Moriae Power!"**_

"_**Atropos Moriae Power!"**_

A flash of white light blinded Mini Moon and then disappeared revealing the Sailor Fates. Dresses in matching sailor outfits. White tank tops, white skirts with brown belly chokers, white high heels, white hand gloves, matching moonstone chokers and matching moonstone headpieces.

**Meanwhile, Fight against the Doom Phantom:**

The Doom Phantom laughed evilly as he injured the Knights who had used about all of their strength trying to defeat him.

"I can barely stand," complained Jupiter Knight whose shoulder was bleeding badly, "There must be some way to defeat him."

"Good bye Planetary Knights," said Doom Phantom as he used his black crystal ball to create a blast of dark energy.

A white light appeared in front of the knights and generals, protecting them from the Doom Phantom's attack. The light disappeared, revealing Super Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Clotho, Sailor Lachesis and Sailor Atropos.

"Hey Nega Creep, I am Super Sailor Mini Moon, the Champion of Youth! I defend Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon and Crystal Tokyo, I'll punish you! Get ready to rumble!" shouted Mini Moon as she took her pose.

"The soldier of the past and one who will help decide you fate, I am Sailor Clotho!" shouted Sailor Clotho as she kneed onto the ground.

"I am the soldier of present and one who help choose your fate, I am Sailor Lachesis," shouted Sailor Lachesis as stood with her arms crossed.

"Soldier of the future, knower of your destiny, I am Sailor Atropos," shouted Sailor Atropos as she pose in back to back with Lachesis.

"Rini!" shouted Solar Moon Knight as he saw his twin sister.

Mini Moon turned and smiled at her brother, "Don't worry, Sam. I'm okay."

Lachesis closed her eyes, "If we destroy his crystal ball, we can destroy him."

Her sisters nodded. Sailor Clotho held up her hand as a chain formed.

"**_Clotho Destiny Chain!"_** she shouted sending her chain toward the crystal ball.

"**_Lachesis Destiny Harp!"_** shout Lachesis as she plucked her harp.

"**_Atropos Destiny Arrow!"_** shouted Atropos as she released her arrow.

The three attacks combined. The Doom Phantom laughed, thinking little of the attacks. Suddenly, great power exploded from the two attacks, hitting the Doom Phantom's crystal ball.

With their last bit of strength, the Knights and Generals called upon their attacks.

"_**Moon Daggers Attack!"**_

"_**Mercury Ice Funnel Drown!"**_

"**_Mars Flame Incineration_!**"

"**_Jupiter Thunder Dice! Roll_!**"

"_**Venus Love and Light Shock!"**_

"_**Space Sword Blaster!"**_

"_**Neptune Whirlpool Confusion!"**_

"_**Pluto Deadly Scream!"**_

"_**Saturn Glaive Surprise!"**_

"_**Negaverse Flare!"**_

"_**Negaverse Jolt!"**_

"_**Negaverse Zoy!"**_

"_**Negaverse Slash!"**_

"_**Nega Moon Flame!"**_

"_**Nega Moon Drown!"**_

"_**Nega Moon Freeze!"**_

The attacks also hit, shattering the crystal ball. The Doom Phantom screamed in terror as his power source showered into pieces of broken glass.

The Mini Moon Kaleido Scope appeared in Mini Moon's hands, **_"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"_**

A colorful attack hit the Doom Phantom, destroying him once and for all. His scream echoed off the wall indication his death. The Knights and Generals fell to the ground weakly. After a few minutes of resting, the Knights and Generals stood up, ready to go and find their sisters and their loves.

Super Sailor Mini Moon stood with the three Fates, who were in of the door. They pushed it opened, revealing a darkened path. Mini Moon took a deep breath and walked in, with everyone following behind.

"_Helios, everyone," she thought, "Hold on, we're on our way to save you."_

**Next Time:** Will Super Sailor Mini Moon and the Knights, Generals and Sailor Fates free the Mini Scouts? Is the final battle between Nyx and the scouts going to happen? I'll show you in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23: Battle against Queen of Dark

**Disclaimer:** Mini Scouts/Princesses, Knights/Princes, Nyx, and the Sailor Fates belong to me. Everyone else belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** Kathy, thanks for the idea. You've helped me come up with a great ending, thanks!

Chapter 23: Battle against Queen of Darkness 

Queen Nyx stood in front of a tall body length mirror. Her pale white hand was resting on the mirror as she gazed into the mirror. Instead of a reflection, the mirror seemed to produce a woman made out of shadows with long wavy hair.

"The Doom Phantom failed," said Nyx aloud, seeming not to be speaking to anyone, "That means I'll have to finish off those annoying brats."

"Be careful, Nyx," warned the mirror in a sinister voice, "You've been underestimating them and that always has been your greatest weakness. Underestimating your opponents."

"Don't worry, mother," replied Nyx haughtily, "I can defeat them. I have their friends and that wing horse."

**Meanwhile:**

Super Sailor Mini Moon, the Planetary Knights, Generals and Sailor Fates opened the door that led into Nyx's chamber. The room was covered with mirrors and cobwebs. In the center of the room, were the eight sailors, lying unconscious on the ground. Farther away was a golden cage, with a dead looking winged horse inside. As soon as Mini Moon saw it, she started to rush over, but was held back by Solar Moon Knight.

"Let go of me, Sam," she said struggling to break free of her twin.

"I can't, Rini," replied Solar Moon Knight.

"But, I have to save Helios!" protested Mini Moon.

Solar Moon Knight's eyes softened as he saw his sister's emotions. The room echoed with laughter as shadows came together, forming a woman. She had black hair that was done in a two double buns, white skin; black eyes and she had three gold crescent moons on her forehead that were all connected to a black jewel. She wore a dress that was black at the top and cream colored at the skirt part. Her earrings were also three gold crescent moons that were also connected too. She wore a gold necklace with black jewel balls hanging down.

"Welcome Soldiers of Crystal Tokyo," she greeted sarcastically, "You've made it to the final site. The place where you're death bed is!"

"You wish," shot back Mini Moon.

Queen Nyx laughed, "You truly think you all can defeat me? You're weak compared to the power I have, thanks to your friends who gave me their energy and before I kill you all, I'll kill them!"

Mini Moon's Mini Moon Kaleido Scope appeared in her hands, "Not if I stop you first! **_Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"_**

A blast of colorful light, erupted from her Kaleido Scope and hit Nyx right in the chest. Nyx laughed as Mini Moon's attack tried to injure her.

"You see, even your attacks are too weak to destroy me!" she laughed, "Any of you can try and attack me, but nothing will work."

"Let's give it a shot," suggest Lachesis.

Her sisters nodded. Sailor Clotho held up her hand as a chain formed.

"**_Clotho Destiny Chain!"_** she shouted sending her chain toward the crystal ball.

"**_Lachesis Destiny Harp!"_** shout Lachesis as she plucked her harp.

"**_Atropos Destiny Arrow!"_** shouted Atropos as she released her arrow.

The three attacks combined, and like Mini Moon's had no effect on Nyx. Nyx laughed again, raising her hand and releasing dark energy at the Sailor Fates, hitting them and throwing them against a wall.

Then Nyx turned to face the generals, "You betrayed me," she said in a icy tone, "I don't forgive traitors."

A black whip appeared in her hand, "This will be your punishment," she said as she lashed the whip at Malachite and Zoycite.

The tow barely dodged her attack. Mercury Knight turned toward the place where Sailor Mini Mercury was laying unconscious.

"_Ana, if you can hear me, please wake up! We need your help! Please wake up!"_

While Nyx was practically beating up the generals, Mini Mercury's eyes fluttered open. Still lying on her stomach, she tried to focus her eyesight and figure out where she was. She saw Mini Jupiter lying beside her on her back, Mini Venus and Pluto on their sides, Mini Saturn and Uranus on their backs too and Mini Mars and Neptune of their stomachs.

Mini Mercury gently kicked Mini Jupiter, causing the girl to stir. She kicked everyone else gently, causing them to wake up. As soon as everyone was awake, they figured out where they were.

Nyx raised her whip. The generals and knights were lying on the ground even more injured than when they had entered. The Sailor Fates were still unconscious and Mini Moon was watching everything in horror.

"Time for you to go to you're final resting place," said Nyx as she start to bring down the whip one last time.

"**_Mercury Ice Crystals Attack!"_** shouted Sailor Mini Mercury as he attack knocked the whip out of Nyx's hands.

"**_Mars Spiral Fireballs Singe_!**" **_"Jupiter Thunderbird Strike!" "Venus Heartbeat Vibration!" "Neptune Water Typhoon!" "Saturn Silence Glaive Drop!" "Uranus Sky Shaking!" "Pluto Sonic Blast!"_**

Nyx screamed as the attacks hit her causing a big explosion and a lot of smoke. Eight figures appeared out of the smoke.

"Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus! Uranus! Neptune! Pluto! Saturn!" shouted Mini Moon happily as she saw her friends appear.

"We're fine," replied Mini Venus as she and the others rushed over to help their brothers and their "boyfriends".

"No for much longer," came Nyx's voice from the smoke.

"No way!" said Mini Mars in surprise, "She's still alive! Even after our attacks!"

Nyx's head was bent, but you could tell she was laughing. Then she lifted her head up and laughed.

"I told you, no one could defeat me! I've inherited the power of the dark moon from my mother Neherenia. You should remember her quite well, little Moon Princess," she taunted at Mini Moon, "You were there. When Eternal Sailor Moon appeared and destroyed her! Now out revenge will destroy you and your family!"

"Our?" repeated Mini Moon.

"Yes, you see. All I have to do is sacrifice someone, to bring my mother back and destroy Crystal Tokyo," sneered Nyx, "And you know who that special person is Mini Moon?"

With out waiting for Mini Moon to reply, she continued, "Your good friend Helios," she said as she pointed toward Helios, "My mother wanted him especially."

"No," whispered Mini Moon.

"Say good bye to him for ever!" laughed Nyx as the floor beneath Helios disappeared, causing him to fall into a dark, bottomless abyss.

"HELIOS!" screamed Mini Moon running toward the hole and jumping in after him.

"RINI!" screamed Solar Moon Knight.

"SMALL LADY!" screamed the sailors.

"PRINCESS!" screamed the knights and generals.

Tears appear in Mini Mercury's eyes as she loses her temper. Turning to Nyx, she charges headlong at Nyx, misses, and falls Mini Mercury gets up.

"_**Mercury Ice Daggers Attack!"**_

Nyx laughs at Mini Mercury's attempts to destroy her.

"You're just as weak as your friend," she taunts.

"I may be weak," replied Mini Mercury, "But at least I can stop you for now! _I call upon the power of** Mercury**…**Ice balls Freeze!"**_

Her piece of parchment hits Nyx on the forehead, paralyzing her body.

"At least this will give us some time," said Mini Mercury looking toward the hole where Mini Moon and Helios disappeared into, "Please be okay, Small Lady."

"Fools!" shouted Nyx, "You're princess will become a sacrifice too!"

Even though Nyx is still paralyzed, she starts to glow with a black aura. The Sailor Fates who are lying by the Mini Scouts, transformation begins to come undone. So does the Mini Scouts.

"Oh, our transformations!" shouts Mini Uranus in surprise.

"They're melting!" shouts Mini Mars.

Mini Moon reached out her hand as she tried to grab Helios's hand as they fell. _Just a little bit more, thought Mini Moon_.

Mini Moon stretched out her hand and grabbed Helios's wrist. She smiles as she feels his gentle warmth in her hand.

They keep on falling, somehow getting closer to their death.

"There must be someway for me to save Helios," whispered Mini Moon, "I need more power!"

Mini Moon closed her eyes, as she heard her friends anguish cries as they lost power. _I need to give them power, she thought_. Then she lost consciousness.

"…_all Lady."_

Mini Moon's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She was on a marble floor with Helios lying next to her. Standing by them were a boy and girl. The girl was quite beautiful, with her long red hair in heart shape buns, blue eyes and she wore a white dress similar to Mini Moon's princess gown. The boy, who looked about the same age as her, had light blonde hair, blue eyes too and wore chest armor, black pants, white cape, and a sword at his side. On both of their foreheads were yellow crescent moons.

"W-Who are you?" asked Mini Moon in surprise.

The girl smiled, "I am Princess Lady Aurora."

"And I am Prince Phoebus," said the boy.

Seeing Mini Moon's confused look, Phoebus quickly explained to her, "You haven't met us yet, Mother."

Mini Moon almost choked at the word, _mother._

"You two are my-" she started to say as she saw the smirks on the two teenagers faces.

"Yes, you'll meet us in the future, Mama," said Aurora, "But we have come to help you."

Before Mini Moon could ask what Aurora meant she felt the Inner Senshi by her side. Turning around, she saw image like illusions of the original scouts. She heard their voices as she remember when they had saved her when Lady Badiyanu had captured her and her energy was used to create a black dream hole. The memory of when Lita was teaching her to cook ran through her mind.

"I always thought that getting depressed isn't really a bad thing while having my mother's cookies," said the illusion of Amy.

"But the most important thing is future happiness rather than the simple memories!" said Raye with a smile.

"Happiness becomes real while you're chasing it," agreed Lita.

"...your words are so convincing that they really sound good," said the image of Mina.

Mini Moon smiled and her silver crystal gives off bright white light. It bursts with power and shines on the Mini Scouts and Fates. Everyone is surprised.

"This light is..." starts Mini Venus.

"Super Sailor Mini Moon..." continues Sailor Clotho, who has just woken up.

"Princess!"

Queen Nyx covers her eyes as the light encircles the scouts, bringing back their sailor suits.

Mini Moon turned to Helios who was still unconscious. A teardrop starts to fall.

"Please Helios," whispered Mini Moon tearfully, "I just wish you were awake."

The tear started to slide down from her cheek and hits her brooch. The brooch starts to glow.

The Mini Scouts who have now stood up, feel Mini Moon's sadness.

Lachesis closed her eyes and her moonstone glowed as she whispered, "Small Lady."

A white star shoots out and reaches toward Mini Moon, hitting her brooch.

Atropos and Clotho also close their eyes as their moonstones began to glow as they whispered, "Princess."

Two more stars shoot out hitting Mini Moon's brooch and giving her power.

"Mini Moon..." Mini Pluto and Saturn's tiara disappear to form their glowing symbols. Their purple and black marks go to Mini Moon.

"Mini Moon..." Mini Uranus and Neptune's tiara disappear to form their glowing symbols. Their dark blue and aquamarine marks go to Mini Moon.

"Mini Moon..." Mars and Venus's tiara disappear to form their glowing symbols. Their red and yellow marks go to Mini Moon.

"Mini Moon..." Mercury and Jupiter's tiara disappear to form their glowing symbols and their blue and green marks also go to Mini Moon.

Mini Moon gasped as her brooch glowed with power. The Imperial Silver Crystal comes out of the brooch and starts to change. It floats over to Aurora and Phoebus who hold it together. Finally they show it to Mini Moon, who gasped as they handed it to her.

"This is your own crystal," explained Phoebus, "The power that your friends gave to you and your love created the Pink Moon Crystal."

"This crystal is more powerful than your Imperial Silver Crystal," added Aurora, "This will give you a new transformation. Just shout 'Pink Moon Crystal Power'."

Tearfully Mini Moon looks up at the two who begin to fade.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she questioned.

"Home, to the 40th century where we belong," replied Aurora.

"We'll see you there," shouted Phoebus as his voice grew softer and softer.

Mini Moon smiled as the two disappeared from sight. Then she held up her new brooch, which was now a pink heart with a yellow crescent moon in the center with white wings on the side.

"**_Pink Moon Crystal Power!"_** she shouted.

Her yellow crescent moon appeared on her forehead as her body glowed a silver white. As she raised her arms above her, her white sailor suit appeared, along with her elbow length gloves. Then she spun around once as a streak of pink surrounded her waist creating a light pink skirt with a darker pink lining. Her boots were white with pink lining, and the bows were a darker pink. Her accessories were the same as before.

"You may have gotten your power back," sneered Nyx, "But you'll never defeat me!"

"Is that so?" came Sailor Neo Moon's voice as she appeared with Helios in her arms.

Nyx turned around and saw Neo Moon. Her face turn white and had terror written all over it. Everyone smiled happily and shouted Neo Moon's name as she put Helios down.

"Impossible! Your still alive!" shouted Nyx in horror, "You should be dead!"

Sailor Neo Moon shook her head, "As Super Sailor Mini Moon, I would have died. But now as Sailor Neo Moon and with my new power, I lived to destroy you Nyx!"

"I won't be killed by you!" screamed Nyx as dark energy surrounded her.

"Nyx, I can free you," suggested Neo Moon, "I can save you from the darkness and bring you to the light."

"Never! I rather die!" spat Nyx as the dark energy grew, "This time I will kill you!"

"No, you won't," replied Neo Moon as a silver tier started to form in front of her, "Everyone I need your power!"

The brooches of the Mini Scouts started to glow as crystals appear in front of them. The scouts nodded to each other, shouting their transformation phrase.

"**_Mercury Planet Power!"_** shout Neo Mercury.

"**_Mars Planet Power!"_** shouted Neo Mars.

"**_Jupiter Planet Power!"_** shouted Neo Jupiter.

"**_Venus Planet Power!"_** shouted Neo Venus.

"**_Uranus Star Power!"_** shouted Neo Uranus.

"**_Neptune Star Power!"_** shouted Neo Neptune.

"**_Pluto Star Power!"_** shouted Neo Pluto.

"**_Saturn Star Power!"_** shouted Neo Saturn.

Light shone in the Neo Tier as Sailor Neo Moon grabbed it.

"**_Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!"_** she shouted as the tier erupted with pink light.

The Mini Scouts, now Neo Scouts focused their energy and power on Nyx. A huge explosion hit Nyx with great force. Her screams echoed off the walls of the chamber as she was thrown into the black hole.

Then there was total silence. Sailor Neo Moon took a deep breath, glad that the battle was finally over. _Helios!_

She spun around as saw Helios waking up. Quickly she ran over to him.

"Maiden," he said giving her a weak smile, "Thank you for saving me."

Then he noticed she was crying, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying…" sobbed Neo Moon, "Because I'm so happy that you woke up."

She moved close and kissed Helios on the cheek. He blushed. Then stood up and walked over with Sailor Neo Moon to the Neo Scouts, Planetary Knights, Generals and Sailor Fates.

"Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis," said Helios as he saw his three friends, "You all are okay."

Clotho and Lachesis smiled and nodded, but Atropos seemed to be distracted. She was looking at the black hole where Nyx had fallen. Sailor Neo Mercury was also staring at it, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Ana, is something wrong?" asked Neo Jupiter seeing her friend's look.

"She's not dead," replied Neo Mercury, "A sacrifice has been made."

The scouts gasped as they realized what had happened.

"That means…" started Jupiter Knight.

"…that Neherenia…" continued Clotho.

"…is alive…" added Neo Mars.

"…and going to attack Crystal Tokyo!" finished Malachite.

"Mama. Papa. Diana," whispered Neo.

"And the palace is unprotected," said Solar Moon Knight.

"But King Mercury has the power to see into the future," said Sapphire, "He might have seen this coming and warned everyone."

"Not likely," objected Helios, "Neherenia is more powerful than before. She might have already brought her mirror paredory with her and the queens and kings aren't as powerful as the use to be."

"We have to go and help," said Neo Uranus.

"Yes, but she might be more powerful," replied Neo Jupiter, "We need help."

"Then lets go into the past," said Neo Moon, "Bring their past selves to help us fight."

Neo Pluto stared at her for a second, "Yes, we bring them to help us defeat Neherenia and seal her away once and for all!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Saturn Knight.

"Wait," stopped Lachesis, "Sailor Neo Moon, Neo Pluto and Clotho should go back into the past, while the rest of us try to stop Neherenia."

Sailor Neo Moon nodded. Sailor Clotho turned to Neo Pluto.

"Sailor Neo Pluto," said Sailor Clotho, "We must combine out powers to travel into the past."

Neo Pluto nodded taking out her time key. Clotho closed her eyes as a white aura surround her. The time key began to glow as portal opened.

"**_Crystal Key! Take us back to the 20th century!"_** shouted Neo Pluto.

Sailor Neo Moon, Neo Pluto and Clotho disappeared in a flash of light. The remaining scouts, generals, and knights stared at the place where the three had been standing seconds ago.

**Next Time:** Sailor Neo Moon, Neo Pluto and Clotho have arrived in the past, but will the scouts help? Can they manage to get back into the future to defeat Neherenia? And will happen to the world as they know it? Read on and I'll show you in **Chapter 24: Final Battle of Light and Darkness**


	24. Chapter 24: Final Battle Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** Mini Scouts/Princesses, Knights/Princes, Nyx, and the Sailor Fates belong to me. Everyone else belong to their respected owners.

**A/N:** Kathy, the original scouts will appear in this chapter!

**Chapter 24: Final Battle of Light and Darkness**

Serena yawned, "Man, Mom has no respect for sleep. Thank goodness it's Saturday, I should have been allowed to sleep."

"Is that all you do? Meatball head, all I ever see you do is eat and sleep," came the voice of Darien Shields as he walked up behind her.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Get lost, creep."

Darien sneered. "What if I don't want to?"

Serena shrugged. "Knock yourself out, just don't bug me. I'm going to check out whatever made that big noise last night."

Darien snickered. "While you were hiding under your bed?"

"That was you, don't you have anything better to do? A job or a girlfriend? No, on second thought, who would want to date a minus zero personality like you?" shot back Serena.

Darien flushed. "Well... fine! I'm leaving."

Serena shrugged. "You weren't invited in the first place."

She watched his retreating back. "Pity, someone's wasting resources, wasting a hot body like that with his personality. Creep. (sigh) all the good looking ones are always jerks."

"Excuse me."

Someone bumped into Serena. She turned to see a girl with pink hair done like hers and wearing a extremely strange outfit.

"What in the... you look just like me! And that's my hairstyle!" shouted Serena causing the girl to skid to a halt.

"You don't know me?" asked the girl questionly, looking surprised.

Serena shook her head. "Fraid not. I don't think we've ever met."

The girl swallowed. "Oh."

Serena smiled. "But its weird, we really look alike."

The girl smiled awkwardly. "Yeah... it does huh?"

Serena nodded. The girl seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Uh, well, I got to be going," said the girl turning and running off, "Bye Serena!"

Serena stared as the girl ran away. How did that girl know her name?

Sailor Neo Moon cursed to herself. She had come back at to the wrong time! Serena had no memory of ever being a scout! Nor did any of the others. Neo Moon sighed to herself. Luckily, she only had to round up Darien and Serena, while Sailor Clotho would find Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina; and Sailor Neo Pluto would bring Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru.

"Hey, you!"

Neo Moon turned around to see Serena running over to her.

"How do you know my name?" Serena asked as she reached Sailor Neo Moon.

"Uh... I'm your cousin, remember, no, you wouldn't, we were really too young when we last met," lied Neo Moon.

Serena cocked her head. "Really, that would explain the similarity."

Neo Moon smiled. "Yeah, do me a favor, do you have a cat?"

"Yes, her name is Luna," replied Serena, "Why?"

Neo Moon nodded. "Okay. Forgive me but, I need to do this."

She cocked a fist and knocked Serena out. "Sorry Mom, but a I can't do this without you asleep."

She propped Serena up and knelt in front of her. "All right, like Luna said..." she closed her eyes and the crescent moon on her forehead lit up.

The coke fell from Darien's suddenly nerveless fingers.

"Darien? Are you all right?" Andrew grasped Darien's shoulder.

"Yeah, I need to go..." said Darien.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly had the feeling Serena was in great danger.

**Cram School:**

Amy Anderson looked up from her book. She had gotten a cold feeling, like someone had just dumped water on her head. She picked up her bag and walked toward the source of her feeling was coming from…

**Cherry Hill Temple:**

Raye Hino gazed into the fire as she stood. She felt some strange force pulling her away from her prayers and leading her outside, away from the temple…

**Lita's Apartment:**

Lita Kino ran down from her apartment, feeling some strange energy pulling her toward the park. She tried to stop running, but her feet wouldn't listen, they just kept on moving…

**In the Park:**

Mina Aino walked, feeling a strange power call her. She had tried turning away, but some sixth sense told her to keep on going and find out what the power was…

The beam connecting Serena and Sailor Neo Moon vanished.

"Huh? What... who are you any way, and how did you get past my memory block?" Serena hissed.

"My name is Rini and I am your daughter in the future," said Neo Moon as she watched Serena's face become shocked, "I too am a sailor scout, Sailor Neo Moon."

Before Serena could even ask a question, Neo Moon went on, "You, my mother, Neo Queen Serenity and entire Crystal Tokyo is endanger. That's why I came back to the past so you and the other scouts can come and help us fight."

Serena nodded. "Why did you revive me?"

Neo Moon shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time... don't look at me like that! It would have happened sooner or later! Plus I need your help."

Serena sighed. If this girl was her future daughter, then who was…

"Hey, uh, Rini, Sailor Neo Moon," questioned Serena, "Who's your dad?"

Sweat drops appeared on the back of Neo Moon's head, "Uh, uh, can you transform?"

Serena nodded, "I can, but answer my question!"

"SERENA!" Darien barreled towards them, "Huh?"

He tripped over a stray root and fell straight into Serena, knocking them both over.

"S-sorry!" he swallowed, he jerked back.

Serena threw a glance at Neo Moon who looked away. Darien turned to Sailor Neo Moon and stared at her for a moment.

"You two look alike," he said after a moment of silence, "Are you two related or something?"

"Yes, Papa," replied Neo Moon watching as Darien's face turned pale.

"P-Papa," he repeated as he shot a look at Serena, "What is she talking about?"

The crescent moon on Neo Moon's forehead glowed and hit Darien's forehead. Memories of his past life and love with Serena flowed back to him.

"Serena," he started, but was interrupted by pounding footsteps.

Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina came running into view.

"Serena," said Amy in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"She brought me here," said Serena jabbing a finger at Neo Moon.

"Well, I guess Clotho did her job," muttered Neo Moon, "I guess she expects me to bring back their memories too. Oh well."

She closed her eyes for the third time. Her crescent moon appeared on her forehead and split into four different beams, hitting Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina's foreheads. They all regained their memories quickly.

"Transform," commanded Neo Moon.

Serena held up one hand. "**_Moon Prism Power_!**"

"_**Mercury Power!" "Mars Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Venus Power!"**_

Sailor Clotho sighed. She had decided to find the Planetary Knights and bring back their memories, while Neo Pluto and Neo Moon could take care of the scouts.

She had told Neo Pluto to go on once she found the Outer Scouts and to go with Neo Moon. She'd catch up later.

**Somewhere else in Tokyo:**

Sailor Neo Pluto watched from high in a tree as Amara Tenoh's yellow car pulled up. From another direction, Michelle Kaioh walking closer, her own mother, Trista Meiou in her human form arriving and Hotaru Tomoe joining them.

She had sent them all letters, demanding their presence about something. She watched as the four introduced themselves and each say that they had gotten a letter.

Then, with her trusty Time Staff in hand, Sailor Neo Pluto jumped down from the tree, surprising everyone.

"Welcome, Sailor Soldiers," she greeted with a coy smile.

Everyone, except Trista seemed confused. She glared at Sailor Neo Pluto.

"Are you the one who send us the letters?"

"Yes, Sailor Pluto," replied Neo Pluto enjoying her mother's shocked look.

Raising her staff high in the air, she muttered a few words as a four beams shot out from the orb in the center, each hitting a scout's forehead.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Sailor Venus looking at Neo Moon.

"Sailor Neo Pluto and Sailor Clotho, " answered Neo Moon as she looked around, "They should be here soon…"

"Sorry, I'm late!" shouted Neo Pluto as she teleported beside Neo Moon as the other scouts appeared too.

"And you're suppose the scout of time," joked Neo Moon earning a dark look from Neo Pluto.

"Clotho said to go on," said Neo Pluto continuing, "She said she'll meet us in the future."

"Future?" repeated Sailor Mars, "You're from the future?"

"Yeah, I'm Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's daughter," said Neo Moon watching everyone's face become very shocked, "And Terri, Sailor Neo Pluto is the daughter of Trista, Sailor Pluto."

Before anyone could asked questions, Neo Pluto pulled out the Crystal Time Key.

"We better get moving," she said as she held up the key, **_"Crystal Key, take us the Crystal Palace."_**

The Neo Scouts, Generals, Knights, Helios and the two Fates blasted the mirror paredory out of their way. They had to reach the throne room quickly.

"We should split up," said Neo Venus as she took control as leader, "It will be easier to reach the throne room in groups."

Solar Moon Knight shook his head, "No, if we're going to beat Neherenia, we have to stick together or at least you girls should."

"He's right," agreed Malachite, "You all should go ahead and we'll stay behind and fight."

"But…" started Neo Venus, but was cut off as Atropos pulled her along.

"Helios," said Solar Moon Knight as he turned to the priest of Elusion, "You should go too. They'll need your help."

Helios nodded and ran off the catch up with the Neo Scouts.

"Okay, time to get rid of these creeps," said Jupiter Knight, **_"Jupiter Thunder Dice Roll!'_**

**Inside the throne room:**

Neherenia smiled triumphantly. She had surprised the queens and kings and trapped them within mirrors quickly. All she had left was to take care of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endyimon, who stood ready to protect in front of his wife.

"Neherenia," said the queen, "How did you escape?

"My daughter freed me," replied Neherenia with a dark smile, "Now I can destroy you both. Pity your little brat isn't around so I could destroy her too."

"_**Mercury Ice Crystals Attack!" "Mars Spiral Fireballs Singe! ""Jupiter Thunderbird Strike!" Venus Heartbeat Vibration!" "Uranus Sky Shaking!" "Neptune Water Typhoon!" "Saturn Silence Glaive Drop!" "Lachesis Destiny Harp!" "Atropos Destiny Arrow!" **_

Neherenia screamed in surprise as she was attacked from behind. Turning around she saw the Neo Scouts and two Fates standing there, ready to fight. Angry at being attacked, Neherenia created a some dark lighting and throws it at the scouts.

Sailor Lachesis and Atropos shield the scouts, with their bodies.

"What are you two doing?" shouted Neo Saturn as she watched the two block the attack.

"You guys have to stop her," said Lachesis, "We'll do the best we can to protect you guys."

Neherenia laughed, "You're too weak!"

She makes her attack even stronger, finally the two Fates collapse, too weak to fight any more.

Sailor Neo Venus is about to attack when she is grabbed by three mirror paredory. So is all the other Neo Scouts.

Neherenia smiled, "That should hold you for a while." Then she turned to face Neo Queen Serenity and King Endyimon.

"Time for you to die, White Moon Princess, no the Queen," taunted Neherenia.

"You'll have to go through me first," stated Endyimon.

Neherenia laughed, "That won't be a challenge, king!"

"_**Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!"**_ shouted Sailor Neo Moon as she used her Neo Tier to blast Neherenia.

Neherenia is taken by surprise and injured as Sailor Neo Moon, Neo Pluto and the Sailor Scouts appear.

"Small Lady!" shouted Serenity and Endyimon as their daughter raced over to them.

Neherenia growled angrily as she watched Sailor Neo Moon run toward her parents. _I will not be defeated again, she thought_ as she raised her hand and throwing dark energy at Neo Moon.

"RINI!" screamed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"SMALL LADY!" screamed Serenity and Endyimon.

"PRINCESS!" screamed the Neo Scouts.

"MAIDEN!" screamed Helios.

Sailor Neo Moon turned her head, but was too late. The blast hit her and brought her Pink Moon Crystal out of her brooch as she screamed in pain.

Neherenia laughed wickedly as the scouts and princesses watched in horror as the king, queen and priest rushed to Sailor Neo Moon's side.

To Be Continued……

**Next Time:** Neherenia transforms into Sailor Neherenia and challenges Sailor Moon and the scouts. But will Sailor Moon be able to survive? Is Sailor Clotho return to help and fight? Will Sailor Neo Moon wake up and reclaim the Pink Moon Crystal? And what of the appearance of a new soldier and Luna, Artemis and Diana's transformation into humans? I'll show you in **Chapter 25: Final Battle of Light and Darkness - Pt 2. **


	25. Chapter 25: Final Battle Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Neo Scouts/Princesses, Planetary Knights/Princes, the Sailor Fates, and Anne. That's all.

**A/N:** SailorKMoonie, yeah I know I'm evil. MAHHHHHH! No, I'm not really evil, I just thought a cliffhanger would be good. So please don't kill me…

Chapter 25: Final Battle of Light and Darkness Pt 2 

As the Planetary Knights and Generals fought against the mirror paredory, they discovered quickly, that the paredory could regenerate quickly.

"Won't these things ever die?" complained Uranus Knight as he blast two more paredoty with his sword, "They just keep on growing and growing in numbers."

"They must have some type of weakness," said Sapphire as he destroyed a paredory, "Michael can you use the Deep Sea Mirror to find out?"

"I'll try," replied Neptune Knight as Pluto Knight guarded his back, **_"Submarine Reflection!"_**

The blue mirror glowed as Neptune Knight reflected the light at the mirror paredory. Nothing glowed or showed their weakness.

"Uh, what happened?" asked Jadeite, "Isn't suppose to show their weakness?"

"That's strange," mumbled Neptune Knight as he looked at the mirror, "They don't seem to have a weakness."

Just then a mirror paredory ran to attack, but a chain hit it and killed the paredory. Sailor Clotho ran forth, with eight guys following in her wake.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked Clotho as she appeared by Solar Moon Knight's side.

"Yeah, but who are they?" asked Solar Moon Knight looking at the men standing behind her.

Clotho smiled, "You'll see in minute, but where is the others?"

Neo Queen Serenity knelt by her daughter's side. The blast that Neherenia had attack her with, had taken her crystal and…

No, that hadn't happened to her. Small Lady was still alive. A tear slid down the queen's face as she prayed for the best. King Endyimon put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Neherenia laughed as she held the Pink Moon Crystal in her hand. Now she had the power, even more power than before to defeat Sailor Moon and Serenity once and for all. There would be no future for the White Moon Princess.

Closing her eyes, Neherenia felt a swirl of dark energy surround her body, transforming her long midnight black gown, into a sailor suit, all black.

"Now I too am a scout," she thought, "Sailor Neherenia."

Sailor Neherenia turned to Neo Queen Serenity and a black staff appeared in her hands. She raised it high above her head and smashed it down onto the ground, sending a powerful attack of dark energy at the queen. Just as the attack was about to hit, a crystal enclosed upon the queen and king, shielding them from the attack.

Neherenia saw Helios, who was kneed down and praying to protect the king and his wife. She scowled at her bad luck on destroying the two, but then noticed Sailor Moon who had been watching this the whole time with Tuxedo Mask. A plan started to build itself in Neherenia's head. A wicked smile slowly spread itself upon her face. She new how to destroy Sailor Moon once and for all. All she had to do is get rid of some scouts, starting with her beloved Tuxedo Mask.

Raising her staff once again and smacking it onto the ground, Neherenia sent more dark energy at Tuxedo Mask.

"Serena, move!" shouted Tuxedo Mask pushing Sailor Moon out of harm's way.

"DARIEN!" screamed Sailor Moon as the blast hit him.

Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes, expecting to feel the feeling of death upon him. Instead he heard the anguish yell of pain. Opening his eyes quickly, he saw Malachite, Zoycite, Nephrite and Jadeite, his four generals protecting him.

"We won't let you get hurt," said Jadeite as the blast hit him as Sailor Neo Mars screamed.

"We betrayed you before, causing you to die," added Nephrite as his jacket was ripped by the blast.

"This time we won't let it happen," continued Zoycite wincing at the pain that ran threw his body.

"We promise," swore Malachite trying not look like his was in pain.

The black energy engulfed the four; Tuxedo Mask shielded his eyes from the darkness. As the darkness died down, the four generals were no longer there. Instead they were trapped within four mirrors. Neherenia's lips curled in a smile.

"Oh well, " she thought, "At least I got rid of those traitors. Now to get rid of the scouts once and for all."

Pointing her staff toward the eight scouts, eight black beams shot out of her staff and headed toward each scout.

Mercury shaded her arms in front of her, unable to move. Closing her eyes tightly she prepared to get hit.

"**_Sword of Mercury Drown this Evil in Ice_!**" came a voice as a splash of ice froze the black beam that head for Mercury.

**_"FIRE SWORD BLAZE!"_** A ball of fire countered the beam heading for Sailor Mars.

"**_JUPITER LIGHTING CHARGE!" _** Bolts of lighting came out of nowhere and protected Jupiter from the beam.

"**_CRESCENT LIGHT SWORD SMASH!"_** A laser like beam hit the beam that was heading from Venus.

"**_URANUS SHOCKWAVE STRIKE!" _** A blast of rock and wind hit the beam and destroyed it before even getting close to Sailor Uranus.

"**_NEPTUNE SEA SWORD ARISE!"_** A blast of water blasted the beam away from Neptune.

"**_PLUTO SOUL SWORD SEAL!" _**A ghost like attack blasted away the beam, surprising Sailor Pluto.

"**_SILENCE SWORD SHIELD!" _**A barrier appeared protecting Saturn from the blast.

Neherenia spun around to face Sailor Clotho and eight knights. Each Knight held a sword in their hands and wore a different colored tuxedo. A grin formed on Clotho's face.

"Clotho!" shouted Neo Pluto.

Clotho winked, "Sorry I took so long, I had to round up some knights."

"No way…" rambled Neo Mercury.

"It's our dads," finished Neo Saturn staring in surprise at the knights.

Neherenia cursed. Now she was out number too much. Counting she found out there were nine scouts including Sailor Moon, eight Neo Scouts, nine Knights including Tuxedo Mask, nine Neo Knights, one Sailor Fate and Helios who was praying to keep Sailor Neo Moon safe. There were **_37_** scouts here! Neherenia was about to scream. She had to get rid of them. An idea started to form in her head.

Twirling her staff above her head, dark energy started to gather in it. Then she pointed it at Sailor Moon releasing the energy at the blonde sailor.

"Sailor Moon! Block it!" shouted Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon just stood there, not knowing what to do. Sailor Neo Pluto whispered, **_"Pluto Sonic Blast!"_**

Her attacked protected Sailor Moon from getting hurt.

"Thanks Sailor Neo Pluto," thanked Sailor Moon thankfully.

Then she took off her tiara, **_"Moon Tiara Magic!"_**

Neherenia laughed as she jumped out of the way of the tiara's path, "You think your little magic trick will be able to stop me, White Moon Princess?"

The Moon Tiara spun right back round, slicing threw Neherenia's staff and landing in Sailor Moon's out stretched hand. Neherenia's face began angry at Sailor Moon's action.

"Even without my staff, I can still destroy you!" she shouted raising her hand and using her power to knock Sailor Moon against a wall.

Sailor Moon slowly got to her feet, "I won't let you win."

**Sailor Neo Moon's Dream:**

Rini (in her civilian clothes) stood in what seemed to be a palace. It was deserted and a dark mist gloomed over the place. Slowly, she walked through the palace, finally coming to a balcony. Looking out, she could see Earth and the sun.

"Wait," thought Rini to herself, "Am I on the moon?"

A cry interrupted her thought. Rini turned around and heard even more cries coming from within the palace. _Someone must be hurt_, thought Rini as she ran threw the palace.

As she ran down a hall, the cries grew louder and louder. Finally coming from inside a closed door. Rini opened up the door and found a little girl inside. She had bright red hair and blue eyes. Her hair was done in two heart shaped buns and tears ran down her face. She was wearing a cute little sailor outfit that Rini had used to wear when she was younger. The little girl looked about four or five years old. By her side was a black cat shaped ball with a crescent moon on it.

"Luna Ball?" said Rini in surprise.

The little girl looked up and stopped crying, "No, that's not my name."

Rini walked over and kneeled down by the girl, "Are you okay, little girl?"

"No, I'm not okay," replied the girl, "I'm all alone, Mommy and Daddy are gone and I'm scared."

"You're not alone anymore," replied Rini, "I'm here. My name is Rini."

"I'm Anne," replied the girl with a small smile, "And this is Luna Ball."

Rini nodded already knowing who Luna Ball was.

"What are you doing here, Anne?" she asked, "Do you live here?"

"Uh, huh. I live here with Mommy and Daddy and my brother too," replied Anne standing up, "But Mommy and Daddy and my brother are trapped."

"They are?" replied Rini feeling sorry for the little girl.

"Yeah, the bad lady trapped them," said Anne as she started to cry again, "She has Mommy's crystal."

"Don't worry, I'll get your parents back, Anne," replied Rini standing up.

Anne stopped crying, "You will?"

"Sure," said Rini with a smile, "You know, Anne. My parents once got trapped and someone helped me save them."

"Who?"

"Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Sailor Moon?"

"I have heard of her, but Mommy tells me stories of Sailor Mini Moon/ Sailor Neo Moon. She told me that Sailor Neo Moon saved her once."

Rini smiled to herself. She was becoming fond of Anne who seemed pretty brave for a little kid.

"Lets go find your parents, Anne," said Rini taking the little girl's hand.

Anne nodded happily and led Rini to where her parents were.

**Throne Room:**

"Anne, where exactly are we? I mean are we on Earth?" asked Rini as the walked through the halls and toward the throne room where Anne's parents were.

Anne shook her head, "No, silly. We're on the Moon. After the big explosion on Earth, my parents came to the moon with all of the Earth people."

"What happened to Earth?" questioned Rini.

"Some wicked lady destroyed it and a Sailor Scout blew it up," replied Anne.

"What happened to the scouts? Are they still alive?" asked Rini fearfully.

Anne shrugged, "I think they're all dead. I'm not really sure. Mommy doesn't like to talk about it. No one does."

"Oh."

Rini was silent for a long time, not really listening to Anne's chatter.

Finally Anne and Rini entered the throne room. Everything inside was white. The floor and walls were covered in marble and the throne was carpeted in white velvet. In the corner was a polished pedestal. Anne noticed Rini staring at it.

"That's where Mama's crystal is suppose to go," explained Anne.

Rini nodded taking in the information. Suddenly a dark shadow began to form in front of them. Anne hid behind Rini as the shadow took form of Neherenia.

"Neherenia!" shouted Rini angrily, "Did you do this?"

"Yes, I did," replied Neherenia, as her cold eyes had no emotion in them.

"Release Anne's parents and brother!" demanded Rini.

"Why? I don't see a point to," replied Neherenia, "You can't make me. You no longer have the power to stop me."

"We'll see!" said Rini angrily, **_"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"_**

Nothing happened. Rini stood with her hand reaching toward the heavens. Neherenia laughed as Rini tried to figure out what had went wrong.

"What happened?" thought Rini, "Did I say the wrong phrase?"

"As I said before, you no longer have the power," said Neherenia as Rini's Pink Moon appeared in her hand, "I have the power now!"

Rini's face became pale as her hand dropped to her side and she fell to her knees, her eyes were now vacant of emotion. Anne tugged on Rini's shoulder.

"Come on Rini! You have to beat her!" said Anne as she tugged on Rini's shirt.

"What's the point? I don't have the crystal, Anne, she does. She's more powerful."

"But you promised…" started Anne.

"I know I promised!" said Rini angrily scaring Anne, "But there's nothing I can do!"

"Believe in yourself," replied Anne, "You won't lose you are a Sailor Scout. I believe in you."

Rini stared at Anne for a moment. Then Anne continued, "I believe in you, Rini. _A princess yet a soldier, protected by the moon's serene light, with the power of two shall shine light onto the fight. With the power of two crystals and planets' holy power, the soldier in eternal slumber shall awaken. With the power of healing and light, she shall heal the pains of sorrow, loss and power, but a new home will be born from Cosmic Moon Power."_

"Enough!" shouted Neherenia as she raised her hand and used her power to hurt Anne.

"ANNE!' screamed Rini as she reached out her hand for the little girl's.

"RINI!" shouted Anne as she reached out for Rini's but missed and disappeared into a black hole.

Tears filled Rini's eyes as Anne's cries echoed. Standing up, with tears still in her eyes she cried out **_"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"_**

**In Present:**

Sailor Neo Moon's body became bright white as power ran through her body. Slowly she awoke and stood up. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"No, how could she!" thought Neherenia staring at Sailor Neo Moon, "I have her crystal! She should still be trapped in a nightmare."

"I won't let you win, Neherenia," said Sailor Neo Moon in a deadly tone, "You will pay for hurting her."

"Hurting who? The only people I've hurt are the ones around you," said Neherenia, "And plus I have your crystal."

"So it was a dream?" thought Neo Moon, "Anne was just part of my dream…"

**In another part of the palace:**

"But Mama, I have to go help Small Lady," said Diana as Luna and Artemis held her back.

"No, Diana. It's too dangerous," replied Luna, "You might get hurt."

"Luna, she is right," interrupted Artemis, "They do need help."

"But what can we do?" asked Luna.

"You can give them strength," said a voice from behind them.

Luna, Artemis and Diana turned to see a bright light surround them.

**Back at the fight:**

"_**Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!" "Mars Firebird Strike!" "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" "Venus Meteor Shower!" "Moon Scepter Elimination!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" "Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"**_

The nine attacks hit Neherenia, but caused no damage. Neo Moon watched hopelessly as the scouts fought hard as they could. Sailor Neo Mercury and Neo Jupiter fired their attacks together along with Neo Saturn and Uranus. Neo Venus and Neo Pluto combined their attacks along with their brothers. Neo Mars and Neo Neptune combined their attacks with the rest of the knight's but no affect. Neherenia just laughed at the attempts of the scouts. Neo Moon knew she could help defeat Neherenia, but she need her crystal to bring forth her Neo Tier.

"There must be some way to stop her," thought Neo Moon.

"_**Cosmos Galaxy Create!"**_ came a feminine voice.

A huge blast, mix between light and energy hit Neherenia. A galaxy (which was the light/energy) had come from the staff of a sailor. It had angel wings on it and a silver orb. The sailor herself was like none Sailor Neo Moon had ever seen. She wore a white sailor suit, a multicolored skirt, colorful boots, her brooch was circular with an eight-pointed star on it and small angel wings. On the top of her skirt, another brooch (which was the exact same) was on her waist. Her sleeves had small wings on it; her choker was an eight stared. Angel wings were on her back; her hair was bright red and in heart shaped buns with jewels in them. Instead of a tiara an eight-pointed star was on her forehead.

Behind her, three figures appeared. A man with long white hair, piercing blue eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead that was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, matching pants and a crescent moon amulet. By his side was a woman with long curly black hair that was done in two buns. She wore black and yellow dress. She too had a crescent moon amulet and a crescent moon on her forehead. A girl about Rini's age had strange grey hair that was done in two buns that were split into two, she wore a white and yellow dress and like the two others, she had a crescent moon on her forehead and an crescent moon amulet.

"Small Lady!" said the girl with a smile.

Sailor Neo Moon did a double take, "D-Diana! L-Luna! A-Artemis! You're humans?!"

"Yes, she turned us into humans," said Luna motioning to the sailor.

The sailor smiled, "Hello again, Rini."

Sailor Neo Moon stared at the girl for a while. Then it hit her. She looked like…

"Anne! Or Aurora?" said Neo Moon.

The sailor laughed lightly, "Yes, I am Anne, Princess Aurora, the Moonlight Maiden, Sailor Mini Mini Moon, Light of Hope, Sailor Cosmos and many other titles."

"So you weren't a figment of my imagination," said Neo Moon.

Sailor Cosmos nodded, "No, I used my younger four year old self to appear to you as I did to Eternal Sailor Moon."

Sailor Neo Moon smiled. The appearance of Sailor Cosmos had suddenly given her strength to fight. Sailor Cosmos smiled.

"I am sorry I have to leave you, Mother," she said, "But Pluto has forbidden me to fight. I only wish to see you as a sailor. I will see you in the future."

With that a bright flash of light surrounded her and teleported her away, to the time she belonged in.

Sailor Neo Moon closed her eyes. Sailor Cosmos's voice still echoed through out her mind_**. "**A princess yet a soldier, protected by the moon's serene light, with the power of two shall shine light onto the fight. With the power of two crystals and planets' holy power, a new home will be born from Cosmic Moon Power."_

Opening her eyes, she knew what she had to do.

"Serena! Use the Silver Crystal against her!" shouted Neo Moon.

Sailor Moon nodded and cupped her hands in front of her brooch. The Silver Crystal slowly came out of her brooch, transforming her into _Neo Queen Serenity!_

A gasp of surprise and shock echoed through out the room. Neherenia's face became pale as she faced to the Queen.

"Mama," whispered Neo Moon.

Neo Queen Serenity turned to Neo Moon and smiled, "Lets destroy her once and for all."

"Yeah," said Neo Moon with a smile.

Suddenly her Neo Tier appeared in her hands, "But first I need to get something of mine. **_Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!"_**

The attack hit Neherenia's hand, taking away the crystal from her. The crystal returned to Sailor Neo Moon, transforming her into Princess Rini, Small Lady Serenity.

Neherenia laughed, "I won't be destroyed by you! I have the power of the Shadow Crystal and you know of what power it holds, Helios, Luna, Artemis."

The faces of Luna, Artemis and Helios became darkened. Serenity turned to her loyal friends, "What is she talking about?"

"The Shadow Crystal is a small part of a greater crystal called the Chaos Crystal," explained Artemis, "This crystal is powerful enough to destroy a planet. Similar to the Imperial Silver Crystal."

"When your mother, Queen Serenity sealed Neherenia away. She made sure that the crystal's power was dormant. But, when Neherenia got hold of the Pink Moon Crystal, the Shadow Crystal awoke and is more powerful than the Imperial Silver Crystal," explained Luna.

"This time I will destroy you and the future!" laughed Neherenia as darkness surrounded her.

Everyone stared up at the darkness that was beginning to take over the city and the world…

To Be Continued… 

**Next Time:** The battle for Earth and the future of the planet is on! Neherenia and the power of the Shadow Crystal against Neo Queen Serenity's Imperial Silver Crystal and Princess Rini's Pink Moon Crystal. Which crystal's power will decide the fate of Earth? And what of the scout, who is in eternal slumber, will she finally awake? Find out in **_Chapter 26: Final Battle of Light and Darkness: Part 3_**


	26. Chapter 26: Final Battle Pt 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Neo Scouts/Princesses, Planetary Knights/Princes, the Sailor Fates, Sailor Chiron and Anne. That's all.

**A/N:** YES! I'm updating this story after a long time (well after a few weeks). I'm really sorry, I was going to do it sooner, but my house it getting an addition and some of the workers are working in the basement (where the computer is) and there is a lot of dust. So any way, the dust seems to affect me and cause my athletic inducement asthma gets worse and causes me to have problems breathing when I swim. So my mom wouldn't let me in the basement very often until the dust has cleared up….Any way here's the chapter.

Chapter 25: Final Battle of Light and Darkness Pt 3 

Neherenia's laughter echoed through everyone's minds, but they all were too distracted to listen to her gloating. Neo Queen Serenity stared up at her nemesis. She would not let that witch win and destroy everyone and thing she loved and held dear.

Cupping her hands around the Imperial Silver Crystal she concentrated until a silver glow came from the crystal.

"Mama?" murmured Rini as she realized what her mother was doing.

Doing the same as her mother had done, she too created as pinkish glow from her crystal. At the same time, both held up the crystals toward Neherenia. Guessing what they were about to do, Neherenia started to float backwards into the darkness. She laughed and disappeared into the darkness. Her eyes, mark on her forehead and the black crystal that was on her chest was the only things that could be seen. Her body had disappeared into the darkness.

"Now, try and destroy me!" sneered Neherenia, "I've become the darkness and there is nothing you're crystals can do to destroy me!"

Serenity glared as a silver beam shot from her crystal. A pink beam shot from Rini's as she and her mother both fought to stop Neherenia. The Shadow Crystal glowed as a black beam hit the silver and pink beams. Struggling to keep up the fight Serenity and Rini both tried to gather as much energy as they could.

Sailor Venus watched the battle hopelessly. Serenity and Rini couldn't do this on their own… Standing up slowly she started to walk toward the battle, but stopped by someone tugging on her arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Neo Venus, as she stopped tugging on Venus.

"I'm going to go help Serenity fight, she needs my help," replied Venus with a smile and held out her hand for Neo Venus, "Rini needs you're help too."

Neo Venus looked at Venus's hand. The memory of her first encounter with Rini flooded back to her quickly. She smiled at the thought of Rini doing her speech and killing the smelly monster. Taking Venus's hand she stood up. Together, the two got as close as they could to Serenity and Rini.

Sailor Mercury and Neo Mercury as stood up alone with Mars, Neo Mars, Jupiter and Neo Jupiter. The six made their way to join Venus and Neo Venus. The Outer Scouts got up and joined to.

"I won't let you win!" shouted Neherenia as she release a black beam at the scouts knocking them back and away from Serenity and Rini.

"Everyone!" shouted Serenity.

"We're not going to give up that easily," said Uranus standing up.

Mercury closed her eyes. There had to be some way to help Neo Queen Serenity. Neo Queen… Queen…Mercury snapped open her eyes. That was it! Queen. Maybe is she… yes that was it.

"I have an idea guys," said Mercury turning to her fellow scouts, "But you're going to have to trust me on this."

The scouts stared at Mercury who had closed her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest.

"_Marina Castle of my mother star Mercury, lend me your power!"_ shouted Sailor Mercury.

Her body glowed a light blue as her tiara disappeared revealing the symbol of Mercury. In place of her suit was an ice blue gown and an ice blue tiara with a sapphire in the center appeared on her head.

"M-Mother," stammered Neo Mercury.

"She's turned into Neo Queen Mercury," said Neo Mars in awe.

Mars nodded to Venus and Jupiter.

"_Phobos Deimos Castle of Mars lend me the power!"_

"_Io Castle of Jupiter, bring forth the power to me!"_

"_Magellan Castle of Venus, give me the power I need!"_

The three scouts' bodies each began to glow red, green and orange. The symbols of their planets took the place of their tiaras and they became Neo Queen Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"_Miranda Castle of my star Uranus!"_

"_Triton Castle of my star Neptune!"_

"_Charon Castle of my star Pluto!"_

"_Titan Castle of my star Saturn!"_

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn became Neo Queen Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn like the Inner Scouts. In each of their hands, was their transformation sticks. Holding them above their heads, the power of their planets came forth and supplied them with the power they needed to help Serenity.

The silver and pink beam soon became a rainbow of colors as the Planetary Queens' added their power in too.

Serenity was still struggling under the Shadow Crystal's power.

"I can't keep this up for much longer," she whispered aloud.

"Yes, you can," came a voice as strong arms helped her hold the crystal.

Serenity turned to see Endyimon helping her with the crystal. She smiled as his power flowed into the Imperial Silver Crystal.

"What about Rini?" she asked.

Endyimon smiled, "She has her own help."

Serenity glance over to see Helios and Solar Moon Knight helping Rini with the crystal. Behind her all the Planetary Knights (not the Neo Knights (sons of the original scouts) helping the Queens. Each had become a king and was helping control the transformation sticks.

"They still need power," said Neo Venus as she watched to fight, "We have to help!"

"But how?" asked Neo Mercury.

Neo Mars looked down at her brooch and a smile creped on her face.

"Use the crystals!" she said with a smile, "Lets call upon the power of our crystals."

The others nodded and ran over to each of their parents followed by their twin brothers.

Neherenia grimaced. She would not lose this battle! She would not lose!

"I feel the strength of my friends and their children. With this power we can save the future!" thought Serenity.

"We are Planet Power!" shouted Serenity.

"**_Mercury Crystal Power!"_** shouted the Mercury family.

"_**Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!" "Neptune Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" "Saturn Crystal Power!" "Moon Crystal Power!" **_

A huge beam of light, power and love formed and headed toward Neherenia who screamed with fright as she saw the power that she had underestimated.

As the beam hit her, a final thought flowed through her mind. I may be destroyed, but Earth will die along with me!

**Later:**

"So Serena, Darien and the others were sent back to their time, their memories erased at their best. The Sailor Fates are making full recoveries along with the Neo Scouts, the generals are now on our side and Luna, Artemis and Diana are cats again." Serenity leaned back, "That is what I call a hard days work. Trista, is something bothering you?"

Queen Trista looked up at the sound of her name, "Nom not really my queen," she replied slowly, "It's just something Terri said to me. She said Rini told her there was several prophesies made and all have been filled except for one." 

"Which one hasn't been filled?" questioned Serenity.

"_A princess yet a soldier, protected by the moon's serene light, with the power of two shall shine light onto the fight. With the power of two crystals and planets' holy power, the soldier in eternal slumber shall awaken. With the power of healing and light, she shall heal the pains of sorrow, loss and power, but a new home will be born from Cosmic Moon Power,"_ said Trista, "Part of it has been for filled, but the part_ 'the soldier in eternal slumber shall awaken. With the power of healing and light, she shall heal the pains of sorrow, loss and power, but a new home will be born from Cosmic Moon Power'_ hasn't been for filled yet. And I have no clue who the 'soldier of healing and light is'."

"Neither do I," agreed Serenity, "But we'll find out soon."

Far away in space, between the planets of Saturn and Uranus, a small planet had appeared. The planet was pearly white and looked innocent. But standing on the planet within a castle was a teenager with black hair. She wore a strapless white gown, with clover green on it. A white symbol glowed on her forehead. In her hand, she held a white brooch with a green symbol outlined on it. Inside was a white crystal that looked a little bit like the Imperial Silver Crystal. The girl held up the brooch.

"_**Chiron Star Power!"**_

**To be continued….**

**Next Time:** Sailor Chiron will meet the scouts, will they understand why she has appeared? What of the prophecies? Will Earth actually be destroyed or will planet power save the day? Find out in **_Chapter 27: Always in My Heart_**


	27. Chapter 27: Always in My Heart Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Neo Scouts/Princesses, Planetary Knights/Princes, the Sailor Fates, Sailor Chiron and Anne. That's all.

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say this story might not go on much longer. sniff But it has a few more chapters left. Before I go on, you must promise, I repeat promise not to kill me for what happens and another thing I am not a murderer!

_**Chapter 27: Always in My Heart**_

Ana breathed in the warm air as she stood outside on her balcony. She was feeling much better after the battle and now everything was going to be okay. The Sailor Fates had left, sadly to return to Elusion and Helios was going to stay. Ana smiled to herself remembering how happy Rini was when she found out. Even though every thing seemed peaceful, something in the back of Ana's mind caused her to think twice.

_Suddenly the world around her began to fade as a glimpse of the future revealed its self to her. Around Ana were burning buildings, and thick smoke billowed into the air blotting out the sunlight. Right in front of her was the Crystal Palace, in ruins. The sky had grown darker as she saw what she had feared to see. _

_There, stood Neo Queen Serenity, along with the other Planetary Queens and Kings. _

"_The world is ending, Serenity," said Queen Trista, of Pluto, "There is nothing we can do to stop it."_

_Queen Serenity closed her eyes and nodded, "I know Trista, but there still is hope for our children. Maybe they can rebuild the kingdom that I once grew up on and loved more than anything."_

"_You mean to send them to the moon?" questioned Queen Raye as she stood by Serenity's side._

_Serenity nodded, "Yes, what Neherenia has done to Earth is unreverseable and even the Imperial Silver Crystal doesn't have enough strength to change the destruction of Earth. Our only hope to send our children to the planets we each grew up on and hope that one day, maybe their children will return to Earth."_

"_Serenity," said Endyimon, "We're going to have to put the children to sleep or something. They won't leave without us."_

"_He's right," agreed Queen Mina, "Amy, can you do something to put them to sleep?"_

_Queen Amy nodded. _

"_Good," said Serenity as she turned to Queen Hotaru, "Do you mind dropping the glaive, so this planet can end peacefully and start it's rebirth soon?"_

"_Yes," said Hotaru. _

_Ana screamed out, but she knew no one could hear her. If Queen Hotaru turned into Sailor Saturn and dropped her Silence Glaive, that mean Earth would end and…_

The touch of someone's hand on her shoulder, caused her to snap out of her vision and spin around. It was Leda, who was wearing a silk nightgown that was forest green with a pink ribbon tying it. Her waist length brown hair that was usually pulled back by a pink ribbon and in a bow, was now hanging loosely.

"Ana, are you okay?" questioned Leda as she watched her best friend's face, "You seemed trouble. Did you have a vision of something bad?"

Ana bit her lip as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head. She couldn't tell Leda, it would frighten or maybe worst. She couldn't tell anybody about this.

"Uh, nothing Leda," lied Ana with a fake smile, "I'm just tired after the battle today."

Leda smiled gently, "I can't think of anyone who isn't."

"Yeah, everyone is pretty tired," agreed Ana as she flipped some of her dark blue hair over her shoulder.

Staring out into the sky, Leda watched the consolations. She could see Leda the Swan, who she was named after. Her planet Jupiter, softly glowed green, Saturn glowed purple, and that white planet between Saturn and Uranus…

Leda blinked quickly, she must be seeing things. Another planet. Rubbing her eyes, she looked out at the sky. The planet was there and there was something coming from toward Earth.

"Uh, Ana," said Leda slowly, "Was there ever a planet between Saturn and Uranus?"

"No," replied Ana, "Why?"

"Cause there is now, look!"

Ana looked up at the planet and gasped. In the gardens a white light started to form. Leda and Ana watched as the light faded away, revealing a girl. Long black hair that was in a bun, a white sailor suit, white skirt, clover green bows, a white brooch, matching white high heels, white elbow length gloves and a gold tiara with a white gem in it.

"What do you think?" whispered Leda, "Transform?"

Ana nodded. Raising her hand in the air, Leda shouted her transformation phrase, **_"Jupiter Planet Power!"_**

"_**Mercury Planet Power!"**_

The world faded away into a blare of light, nothing but light. Lighting raced over Leda's skin, soak into her body and form into a sailor suit in green and pink, green heels with green ribbons wound around her ankles, ballerina style.

Ana's body was made up of blue and aqua energy. Blue ribbons of water spiraled from her brooch and wrapped themselves about her, ripples of coolness. Dressed in a blue and aqua sailor suit with blue high heels.

**Sailor Chiron:**

I looked around the garden. This place was beautiful and made me feel relaxed. But before I could relax, I had some work to do.

"_**Jupiter Thunderbird Strike!"  
**_

Out of nowhere, a bird made entirely out of lighting flew toward me. I spun around and barely dodged it.

"Where did that come from?" I said aloud as I kneel with on leg.

"Up here." Came my answer. Looking up, two females stood above. One was dress in a green and pink sailor suit, while the other in a blue and violet one.

"I am Neo Sailor Jupiter, soldier of thunder and protection," said the girl in green.

"I'm Neo Sailor Mercury, of ice and intellect," said the other girl.

"One behalf of Crystal Tokyo," started the girl in green.

"We'll punish you," finished the girl in blue.

"Try me," I said in a warning tone, "I have no time for you two."

"**_Mercury,"_** shouted the girl as a blue ball of light appeared in front of her, **_"Ice Crystals Attack!"_**

The blue ball of light became ice crystals. I jumped into the air dodging the attack and decide to throw one of my own.

"**_Chiron!"_** I shouted as a white blade appeared in my hand, **_"Star Blade!"_**

I threw it at the two. Mercury who seemed to know it was coming jumped out of the way before I had even released the attack. Jupiter wasn't so lucky, my attack was super fast and hit her before she even had a chance to react. She fell to the ground, injured. Mercury looked at me fiercely.

"You'll pay for that," she growled.

I glared out her, ready to fight. She raised her arms above her head.

"**_Mercury Iceberg Submerge!"_** she shouted as a blast of ice headed toward me.

"**_Chiron Star Blade!"_** I shouted again as I made a slicing motion with my blade, causing the ice burg to break in half.

Mercury looked taken back for a moment and then started running toward me. So she wants to fist fight, I thought with amused look.

"_I call upon the power of Mercury,…"_ she shouted as a piece of parchment appeared in her hand, **_"Ice Freeze!"_**

She flipped over me as she slapped the piece of parchment on my forehead. I gasped in surprise. My body began to stiffen and become cold. I tried to move but I couldn't. Mercury smiled haughtily. I closed my eyes, she hadn't defeated me yet.

"**_Chiron!"_** I shouted as energy zoomed through my body as light gathered around me, **_"Star Power!"_**

My tiara glowed, blasting the piece of parchment off. Mercury gasped in surprise. I raised my blade, she was going to get it. Running toward her, I jumped into the air.

"**_Chiron Star Blade!"_** I shouted as I used all my might on the attack.

This time it hit Mercury, who screamed loudly as she thrown into a tree and fell unconscious. Her head lolled to the side. I glared at her limp body for a moment and then fell to the ground. I had just attacked a person.

My Star Blade disappeared into thin air as I stood and walked over toward the limp Mercury and felt her pulse. She wasn't dead, just injured badly. Closing my eyes, my tiara disappeared and the mark of Chiron took its place. My sailor suit became a strapless white gown with clover green lining. My hair now flowed loosely in the wind. I touched Mercury's forehead and concentrated.

A white aura surrounded my body and a blue one around hers. Using my healing powers, I healed Mercury quickly. Soon her eyes, began to flutter open.

"What happened?" she said as she put her hand to her head, "I have to worst headache."

"You were badly injured," I said as Mercury noticed me, "I healed you."

"Thank you," thanked Mercury, "Where is she? Sailor Chiron that bitch?"

"Uh," I started, pondering if I should tell her the truth as I fingered my brooch.

Mercury looked up at me with interest as I argue with myself to tell her the truth. I took a deep breath, I hope this girl won't try and kill me.

"I'm really sorry about attacking you and your friend," I apologized.

"You're Sailor Chiron," squeaked Mercury as her face turn six different shades of blue, "I'm sorry…"

"No problem," I replied as I helped her up, "Sometimes when I become a scout, I kinda lose control of myself and get carried away fighting."

"You're really good at fighting and have good reflexes," complimented Mercury, "I've either met or heard of all the scouts of the Solar System, but never of you."

"Well, I have been in eternal sleep for a while," I explain, "For some weird reason I was awoken and my destiny has began to unfold."

As we reached her still unconscious friend, she de-transformed.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Ana," she said.

"Kitty," I replied as the name jumped off my tongue.

Ana nodded. I bent down touching Jupiter's forehead. I closed my eyes and began to heal her. Soon she was beginning to stir and her eyes opened.

"Ana?" she said as she stood, "What in Sweet Serenity's name happened? My head kills."

"Nothing Leda," said Ana as Jupiter de-transformed in Leda, "By the way this is Kitty."

Suddenly below us, the ground started to shake. Ana and Leda fell backwards, while I grabbed on to the tree to stop myself from falling.

**Meanwhile:**

Minnie woke with a start. Was it just her imagination or was the ground shaking? Getting out of bed, she threw on a bathrobe over her nightgown and opened her door to the hall, heading for Phoebe's room. Without even knocking, she opened the door. Phoebe was still asleep, not bothered by the shaking.

"Wow. Seems Phoebe can sleep through just about anything," thought Minnie as a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head.

The ground began to shake again and Phoebe sat upright in her bed, holding tightly onto her bed sheets.

"What? What's going on?" she said as she looked around her room and noticed Minnie, "Uh, Minnie what are you doing in my room?"

"I came to see if you noticed the earth shaking," said Minnie, "Now I see you've noticed."

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Phoebe as she but a red bath robe over her pajamas, "An earthquake?"

Minnie shook her head, "I don't know."

**Terri's room:**

"Hallie, are you okay?" asked Terri, who wore a dark red bathrobe over her pajamas as she ran to the fallen Hallie's side.

"Yeah, just lost my balance," replied Hallie who was wearing a dark blue nightgown with a matching robe.

"What's going on?" questioned Shelly as she opened the door from her room.

"This isn't an earthquake," said Hope as she came out of her room, "It's something else."

To be continued… 

**Next Time:** The answer to what is going on is unfolding itself. Will vision of Earth's destruction come to pass or will some hidden power stop it? And what will happen if it isn't saved? Find out in **_Chapter 27: Always in My Heart Part 2_**


	28. Chapter 28: Always in My Heart Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Neo Scouts/Princesses, Planetary Knights/Princes, the Sailor Fates, Sailor Chiron and Anne. That's all.

**A/N:** Sorry, for the long delay…I was working on my other stories that really needed to be updated… right now I have the song "Dancing Queen" stuck in my head. Don't ask…okay enough said, here's the chapter!

_**Chapter 28: Always in My Heart Pt 2**_

Princess Rini, Small Lady Serenity, lay asleep in her room. Quite like her mother, she could sleep through about anything or so was thought by everyone.

"RINI!" screamed Minnie scaring Phoebe and Diana who watched, "WAKE UP!"

Rini's eyes popped open as the ground shook again, worse than before. Sitting up in her bed, she looked away quickly, noticing Minnie and Phoebe, who had fallen on the floor during the last shake.

"Why are you guys on the floor?" she asked as Minnie and Phoebe stood up.

"We're searching for the large and quite dangerous dust bunny," said Minnie sarcastically, "No, actually we came to get you UP!"

"You girls should transform, just in case," suggested Diana as she sat on Rini's bed.

The three girls nodded to one another as they each took their brooches out.

"_**Pink Moon Crystal Power!" "Venus Planet Power!" "Mars Planet Power!"**_

**In the hall:**

"Guys, I'm not liking this," said Shelly as she tried to stay balanced with out falling, "Maybe we should transform."

"Stop being such a wuss," joked Terri.

The ground gave another shake, more powerful than before causing Hallie, Shelly, Terri and Hope to fall to the ground.

"Okay, lets transform," said Terri quickly taking out her brooch, **_"Pluto Star Power!"_**

"_**Uranus Star Power!" "Neptune Star Power!" "Saturn Star Power!"**_

Suddenly wicked laughter filled the room as the girls were transformed, "Well Sailor Soldiers! You're still alive! Congratulations! I thought you all had died off! Oh, well that means I get to enjoy destroying you. I am Morga! Await my coming puny Humans!" said a monster as she stepped in front of the scouts.

Neo Pluto grimaced, though her face was shadowed and no one could see. Sailor Neo Uranus sighed, "I got her! **_Uranus Sky Shaking!_**"

Morga dodged the attack with ease, "I have spent time learning the ancient arts of abstention (this means, she learned how to dodge), your attack is no longer a fulmination (threat) to me! I, Morga, shall resurrect the Great Nega-Verse and become its Monarch! All shall kneel before me, or face oblivion!"

Sailor Neo Neptune sighed, "You gonna fight or are you going to talk us to death?"

"Cease your babble! I shall be victorious and send you to the deepest hell, in the Nega-Verse!" shouted Morga angrily as Neo Neptune rolled her eyes.

Sailor Neo Pluto lifted an eyebrow. "You talk to much! **_Pluto Sonic Blast!_**" Morga died in a scattering of ashes.

"She never did learn to shut up," commented Sailor Neo Saturn with a sigh, "Well that was the first monster Sailor Moon ever fa- wait a minute! Didn't Sailor Moon vaporized her, long time ago! It was her first battle, right? Or did I learn it wrong in history class?"

"No you're correct, Hope," said Neo Pluto with a dark look on her face, "She was destroyed in Sailor Moon's first battle. And now I know why she is back and why these earthquakes are happening."

Neo Uranus, Neptune and Saturn looked curiously at Neo Pluto, noting her darken face.

**Outside Rini's room:**

"We are the Doom and Gloom Girls!"

Sailor Neo Venus recognized them as the ones who had killed her mother when they had gone to the North Pole to defeat Beryl.

Sailor Neo Mars sighed and took two out with her "Mars Spiral Fireballs Singe". Neo Venus took two out with a "Venus Heartbeat Vibration"

"I've noticed something, Youma's think they get powerful, but the good guys never get any more powerful," commented Neo Venus.

"It's the circle of life, Minnie," replied Neo Moon, "but now its time to take out this witch!"

The Youma scoffed, "Like you could beat me. I am twice as powerful as you'll ever be!"

Sailor Neo Moon growled and Neo Venus began to power up.

"No! Hold it! She's mine!" said Neo Moon holding up her hand.

The leader of the Doom and Gloom Girls began to laugh, "As if! You should let her help! You'll need it!"

Neo Mars glared as she realized that the Youma was trying to make Neo Moon and Venus angry, to make them careless, she immediately watched for an opening.

The youma realized her scheme had been discovered, "Heeya!"

The youma attacked, Sailor Neo Moon, held her Neo Tier, "**_Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss_!**"

The youma died in a flush of ashes. Sailor Neo Moon kicked the ashes and muttered something about killing Sailor Moon and the scouts. Sailor Neo Mars typed quickly on her computer, trying to find the source of these monsters.

"Lady," piped up Diana's voice, "Where's Ana and Leda?"

Neo Moon looked up in horror. Knowing those two, they might be in a lot of trouble.

"Don't worry," said Neo Mars, "I've located everyone. Ana and Leda are in the garden and Hallie, Shelly, Hope and Terri are somewhere down the hall. The boys are in the throne room."

"I think we better all go there," suggested Neo Venus as she picked up Diana, "Phoebe, take Rini to the throne room, I'm going to get Ana and Leda."

Neo Mars nodded as she and Neo Moon headed off toward the throne room.

**Outside:**

As the ground shook even more, Sailor Neo Mercury felt her stomach drop in horror. Earth was being destroyed slowly, like in her vision. No that couldn't be, she thought shaking the thought of her home being destroyed.

Sailor Neo Jupiter and Sailor Chiron both stood on the side of her, as they made their way back to the palace. The ground shook again as a figure bounded toward them. It was Sailor Neo Venus with Diana at her feet.

"Guys," she said as she reached them, "We have to go to the throne room."

"Serenity," said Queen Pluto as she glanced at the queen, "There has been a breach in Hades. That's how all the monsters are escaping."

"Can't we stop them?" questioned King Mars as his hand wavered over his sword.

Queen Mercury shook her head, "It's literally impossible. There are too many of them. Even with our powers combined, our children's powers and the Silver Crystal, it still wouldn't be enough."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Queen Neptune as silence dawned around the room.

Neo Queen Serenity sighed sadly, there was only one thing left to do….

Sailor Neo Moon rushed into the room along with Neo Mars, Neo Uranus, Neo Neptune, Neo Pluto and Neo Saturn who had joined them. Sailor Neo Venus brought the others along with her.

"Mama!" said Neo Moon, "Crystal Tokyo is being destroyed!"

King Endyimon watched his daughter's face and then glanced at his wife's. The four generals, Malachite, Zoycite, Nephrite, and Jadeite stood behind the four Inner Scouts. Each one had fallen in love with a sailor soldier. Endyimon smiled, if anyone had to marry his fellow kings' daughters, he would like it to be them.

"Queen!"

Luna and Artemis bounded inside of the throne room, "Serenity. It's the city. It's being destroyed!"

Neo Queen Serenity stood up quickly and ran off to go see it for herself, followed by the Planetary rulers.

Ana's face turned dead white. Her vision was coming true, Earth would be destroyed. Ana's head pounded as she backed slowly out of the room. She couldn't bare to see the planet destroyed. As tears starting to form in her eyes, Ana ran down the hall, trying to escape the terrible scene before her. Zoycite had noticed Ana's flight and quietly left the room, going after her.

Tears streamed down Ana's face as she ran down the hall. This wasn't like her at all. She had always been strong, not easily to be broken down into tears. What was going on with her? Leaning against a wall, Ana thought about her vision.

"Maybe I should talk to Leda about this," she muttered to herself as she thought about her friend that she cared about more than anything.

"Awwww," cooed a harsh cold voice behind Ana, "The little girl is crying."

Ana spun around to be facing three demons, one yellow, another red and one blue, each wearing black body suits with knee pads, elbow pads and other different types of black colored pads. The grinned wickedly at Ana as they towered over the girl.

"What do you want?" demanded Ana angrily as her hands became fists.

"Oh, the little girl wants to fight," snickered the red demon with her arms crossed.

"She wouldn't even last a second against us," joined in the aqua demon.

"No one can defeat the Delta Girls," added the yellow demon, "Not with our special powers."

"Lets find out shall we," asked Ana holding up her brooch, **_"Mercury Planet Power!"_**

Bubbles swarmed around Ana as her clothing melted away and Sailor Neo Mercury's blue, indigo, white and light blue sailor fuku took shape.

The red Delta Girl smirked as the aqua demon raised her hand and sent energy at Sailor Neo Mercury.

Neo Mercury leaped into the air, dodging the attack easily. Behind her the yellow demon had sent a rally of bombs at her. Neo Mercury turned around too late as the bombs descended on her.

"Watch out," came a male voice as a body knocked her out of harm's way.

Neo Mercury felt a warm body on top of her. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the green eyes of Zoycite. He had just saved her from the yellow demon's attack. Getting up off of Neo Mercury, he held out his hand to help her up. Taking it, Neo Mercury got up.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded as they came back to back against the Delta Girls.

"I was worried about you," replied Zoycite as his hands began to glow.

"Why?" asked Neo Mercury as the aqua demon ran toward her, **_"Mercury Iceberg Submerge!"_**

The aqua demon stood still as the ground shook and a huge iceberg hit her, throwing her against a wall and knocking her unconscious.

"You seemed trouble," answered Zoycite calmly as he dodged the bombs thrown at him.

Neo Mercury called forth her ice crystal attack, killing the yellow demon quickly and then using it on the red demon injuring and then killing her. Zoycite finished off the aqua one without any trouble.

"I'm not troubled," argued Neo Mercury stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, you are," argued back Zoycite calmly, "You're father is gifted with the ability to gaze into the future, correct? The gift was passed onto you and you are both cursed and gifted with it. You can help and see what things will happen at a terrible price."

Neo Mercury nodded dumbfounded at his words. Noticing her look, Zoycite laughed. A white cherry blossom appeared in his hand as he walked over to Neo Mercury and handed it to her. Her eyes soften as she took the beautiful flower and inhaled its wonderful scent. Looking up into Zoycite's eyes, she saw something she had never seen in his eyes before.

"Ana," he said as he hand rested upon her shoulder gently, "I can help you understand you're vision."

Sailor Neo Mercury gaped at him for a moment. Studying him closely, she pondered if she should tell him or not. If she wasn't able to tell her best friend that she loved, would she be able to tell him? Something deep inside of her mind, encouraged her to trust him and tell him what she had seen.

Neo Mercury nodded, agreeing to tell him. Zoycite smiled and led her to a bench. Sitting down, Neo Mercury, told him about Earth's destruction and what would happen. Zoycite listen, nodding ever now and then. When she was finished, she glanced over at Zoycite waiting for him to speak.

"You're vision is of Earth's destruction or maybe something more," concluded Zoycite after a moment of silence, "I can't explain much of it, but whatever you're vision means, it has a purpose for what's going to happen."

Neo Mercury studied Zoycite's face. His expression seemed injured in a way and in pain.

"Zoycite, are you okay?" asked Neo Mercury reaching out to touch his shoulder, but he stood up quickly.

"No, you're vision has ended my hope of finding her," he muttered in distress.

"Her?" repeated Neo Mercury standing up beside him.

"Yeah, I've been having a dream with woman in a ice blue dress. I can only make out details of her body and shoulders but her face is shrouded and hidden from view every time," says Zoycite as he stares up at the sky, "She always begs me to find her. She seems very desperate and tells me every time that I must find her and help her understand her future. Whatever that means."

Neo Mercury opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. Everything was becoming blurry and hard to see. She wasn't having a vision, something else was happening!

"Ana, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Zoycite's voice seemed to be far away as Neo Mercury lose conscious and drift into a daze. Her blue star shaped brooch began to glow as her body was developed in a shade of bright blue light. Zoycite shaded his eyes from the light as he shouted Ana's name, trying to reach her.

The light faded away and Zoycite gaped at Neo Mercury. An ice blue gown had replaced her short blue skirt and white leotard. It was sleeveless and strapless. The diamond choker encircling her neck was the collar that kept the gown from falling down. The material of the dress was like silk but when she moved the color of the gown shimmered and moved with her. It was odd, like the dress pattern was water or something. Her arms were covered with gloves of the same shimmery material. What caused Zoycite to stare hard, was the crown atop of her head.. It looked like it was as cold as ice and it even looked like it was made of ice. Yet it didn't' melt. Zoycite stared in debrief at Sailor Neo Mercury, she looked exactly like the woman in his dreams.

"Zoycite," came Neo Mercury's voice, but it sounded different as someone was speaking through Neo Mercury, "You have found me."

"Yes," said Zoycite eagerly, "You were her the whole time, Ana.'

Ana smiled, "I am not Ana, Zoycite, I am Princess Mercury, remember? Ago on Silver Millennium we were close friends. Now in my present form as Neo Queen Mercury, my princess self has often watched you, wondering what would happen if we ever did marry. Destiny has chosen my daughter, Ana for you."

"I don't understand. She doesn't love me, she loves Leda."

"No, Leda must accept her own fate, without Ana's true passion for one another. They will still love each other as friends, but they also love someone else. Zoycite, you are that other person for Ana. Once you two are brought together by a simple display of love, the linked events will fall into place."

Zoycite nodded, trying to understand this. Princess Mercury smiled as she became to fade away from Neo Mercury's body. The gown disappeared and the sailor suit reappeared on Neo Mercury. Falling forwards, Zoycite caught the girl in his arms. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling as she gazed into his eyes.

"I just had the weirdest dream," said Neo Mercury wondering if what she had just saw was a dream.

"That was no dream," said Zoycite who seemed to know what had happen.

Neo Mercury stared at him, as he started to say something, but she put her finger to his lips, shushing him. He took her hand in his as his eyes softened. Neo Mercury looked up into his eyes as she caught his gaze. He tilted her face toward him as he moved his face closer, wondering if he should kiss her. She moved her face up, giving him a passionate kiss.

Standing a distance away, was Leda, who had just seen what had happen. Tears streaked down her face as she watched the one she love, kiss another. Running off, she tried to calm herself down, not understanding anything that had just happened.

Nephrite looked around the garden. Where was she? A soft crying answered his thought as he walked toward the source, to find Leda sobbing. Bending down he leveled with her face.

"Leda, what's wrong? Is there something on your mind?" Nephrite knew something was bugging her.

"Nothing," Leda lied trying to hide her tears and sadden face. She didn't want to burden Nephrite with any problems.

"Leda, tell me. What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" Nephrite asked kindly.

"Y-y-yes," Leda tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"What?" Nephrite asked.

Leda felt tears building in her eyes again. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't want to cry. She never cried in front of people, other than her mother and father. Ana, Minnie or Phoebe never even saw her cry.

"Leda, what did what happened?" Nephrite hugged Leda closer to comfort her. Plus, it was getting chilly.

"I-I-I-I s-saw Ana and Zoycite k-kissing," said Leda as she cried, "I-I had always thought…"

Nephrite nodded. He knew something like this would happen sooner or later. Zoycite had fallen for Ana at first sight. Nephrite gazed at Leda's sadly, he had fallen for her. He wanted her to feel the same way about him as he did her, but that was literally impossible.

"Leda," he said as she looked up at him. Taking a deep breath, he told her what he had wanted to say for a long time, "Ever since, I've seen you, I, have, uh."

Leda stared at him for a moment, "You have what?"

"Leda," he said, trying again as he held her close, "I love you."

Leda's face had shock written all over it. Her eyes softened as her hand touched Nephrite's face gently. His hand held her's to his face. She kissed him gently enjoying the tenderness of his returning kiss. Ana was her best friend, maybe destiny had something else in store for her. She hoped that Ana would be happy with Zoycite as she and Nephrite would be happy.

**In throne room:**

Sailor Neo Moon glanced about the room. Malachite and Neo Venus were deep in conversation about who knows what. Already, those two had been sweethearts since childhood (more of Minnie's childhood, than Malachite's). Jadeite was flirting with Phoebe who kept on blushing at his comments. Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus were chatting with Terri, Shelly and Hallie. Sam had fallen for Hope as Demain had fallen for Sailor Chiron.

"Remember the first time we met?" asked Neo Moon as Helios appeared next to her.

"Yeah, I came into your dreams," recalled Helios with a smile, "I can never forget that, maiden. That day, was too important to forget. I'll always remember it."

Neo Moon smiled, "Helios, do you like me?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes." 

"How much?"

"What are you thinking?"

"How much?" insisted Neo Moon.

Helios sighed with a smile. "When I'm with you, I get filled with energy."

Sailor Neo Moon smiled happily, "I want to be with you forever, Helios."

"So do I," agreed Helios, "So do I."

Bending toward each other, the two moved closer to kiss, when the ground shook, more powerful than before. The ceiling on the palace became to crack as a large crystal fell toward Neo Moon.

"Move!" shouted Helios pushing Neo Moon away just in time.

**Outside the palace:**

Everywhere were burning buildings, and thick smoke billowed into the air blotting out the sunlight. The Crystal Palace beginning to look like the Moon Palace when it was destroyed. The sky had grown darker as Neo Queen Serenity, along with the other Planetary Queens and Kings stood deciding what to do.

"The world is ending, Serenity," said Neo Queen Pluto, "There is nothing we can do to stop it."

Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes and nodded, "I know Trista, but there still is hope for our children. Maybe they can rebuild the kingdom that I once grew up on and loved more than anything." 

"You mean to send them to the moon?" questioned Neo Queen Mars as she stood by Serenity's side.

Serenity nodded, "Yes, what Neherenia has done to Earth is irreversible and even the Imperial Silver Crystal doesn't have enough strength to change the destruction of Earth. Our only hope to send our children to the planets we each grew up on and hope that one day, maybe their children will return to Earth."

"Serenity," said Endyimon, "We're going to have to put the children to sleep or something. They won't leave without us. And some of the surviving people."

"He's right," agreed Neo Queen Venus, "Amy, can you do something to put them to sleep?"

Neo Queen Mercury nodded. A building fell to the ground as the Earth shook again.

"Good," said Serenity as she turned to Neo Queen Saturn, "Do you mind dropping the glaive, so this planet can end peacefully and start it's rebirth soon?"

Neo Queen Saturn nodded, holding up her brooch for the last time, **_"Saturn Crystal Power!"_**

**Next Time:** Earth is ending, but what is Serenity's plan? What will happen to the Neo Scouts? What will the future bring them? **_Chapter 29: Always in My Heart Pt 3_**


	29. Chapter 29: Always in My Heart Pt 3

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Neo Scouts/Princesses, Planetary Knights/Princes, the Sailor Fates, Sailor Chiron and Anne. That's all.

_**Chapter 29: Always in My Heart Pt 3**_

As Neo Queen Jupiter stood in the mists of the dying planet, she remembered a moment exactly like this, when she stood on the moon, fighting for her kingdom.

**Flashback:**

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury called out, trying to provide some cover for Sailor Jupiter to escape in, but Beryl blasted it away with an invisible blast.

"Oh isn't that sweet, two very close friends of yours will be the ones to kill you." Beryl laughed, as Zoycite and Nephrite appeared by her side.

Jupiter gasped slightly. Nephrite had been very close to her, even after she had announced her engagement to Lord Kenneth. He had been a great opponent for fighting when they had met each other when Serenity visited Earth. From the corner of her eye, Jupiter could see Mercury was in more shock than she. Zoycite must have been the one that had killed her future husband…

A massive flame of fire gathered in Zoycite's hand as a light appeared in Nephrite's. Jupiter gritted her teeth, she knew no pleading or even an attempt to fight would save her or Mercury now. Zoycite and Nephrite both threw their attacks at the two scouts.

Strong arms that belonged to Prince Kenneth grabbed Jupiter and shielded her with his own body, which instantly felt the blinding pain of the attack that was going to kill him.

Suddenly breaking free of Kenneth, Jupiter tried one last time to call upon an attack, but the force of the two-combined attack hit her with tremendous force. Once the blast stopped, Jupiter, Mercury and Kenneth were left on the ground badly burnt, Mercury was dead and so was Kenneth, but Jupiter had a little life in her. She slowly and painfully crawled to where her love had fallen; she had tears flowing down her cheeks, knowing what the only fate of her love could be.

**End of Flashback:**

Neo Queen Jupiter shivered at the memory of that battle. Luckily, she had died with one of her best friends and her love. Poor Mars had been killed by Jadeite and Malachite had killed Venus. It was strange how their daughters had become couples with those generals.

Sailor Saturn twirled her glaive anxiously. Soon she would have to drop it and quickly end the suffering of this planet. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of the Small Lady. They had been best friends ever since Rini had visited the past. A pain in her heart throbbed as she thought of the death of everyone she loved…

The Planetary Kings appeared, each holding one of the unconscious bodies of the Neo Scouts.

"Where's the others?" questioned Neo Queen Serenity as she looked anxiously over the shoulders of the Kings.

"More creeps for Hades," replied King Pluto as he place Sailor Neo Pluto's body gently on the ground, "They transformed into sailors to fight."

As Helios, who was the only one consious gazed into space, an object began to materialize in the sky, just before his eyes.

"Queen!" Helios cried, pointing to the figure, "What is that?"

It was a tall woman with fiery red hair and a long, purple gown. She had horns growing out of her shoulders and a wiry, black crown resting on her brow.

"Moon Princess!" the woman sneered as Serenity glanced in horror at the woman.

"Beryl!"

"I am free to destroy this planet," continued Beryl, "There's nothing much you can do to stop me, you're too weak and you wouldn't risk destroying your presious children."

"Serenity," whispered Saturn, "Just get Rini and the others out of here, then I can get rid of her."

Serenity nodded, "But you won't be doing it alone!"

Standing she raised her hand, and a golden moon wand appeared before her. The Silver Imperial Crystal rested in the moon's curve. She took it in her hands and held it above her head, crying, "In the name of the moon, I will send my daughter, her love, and her guardians to the moon where they can be live happily in my past home and rebuilt the kingdom that was once destroyed!"

Queen Beryl shielded her eyes as the crystal illuminated bright purple. "I can't take this light!" she screeched.

The light enveloped Sailor Neo Moon and Helios, as well as all of the Neo Scouts, Knights and Generals. The light surrounded each one, forming protective bubbles around them. The bubbles were suddenly drawn into the Silver Crystal, and with that, the blazing light began to fade.

Then Serenity fell to the ground in exhaustion. The Kings had become Planetary Knights and were rejoined by their wives, the Sailor Scouts. Neo King Endyimon stood by Serenity's side as Sailor Saturn raised her glaive.

"It ends once and for all, Beryl," murmered Serenity knowing that she had used all her life energy to save her daughter and son.

Endyimon held Serenity close to him as she breathed her last. His lips pressed against hers, trying to hold on to the last of her life and keep it forever.

"_**Death Reborn Revolution!"**_

Silence dawned around the planet, as everything was killed instantly. The Silver Imperial Crystal disappeared as the planet was destroyed…

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, this story should have ended right about now…But instead it isn't. The next chapter is the epilogue and going to explain what happens to the Neo Scouts. So please watch for it, I'm going to post it soon!

Oh, yeah, before I forget, which is your favorite Neo Scouts? For those really forgetful minds they are:

Rini/ Sailor Neo Moon

Ana/ Sailor Neo Mercury

Phoebe/ Sailor Neo Mars

Leda/ Sailor Neo Jupiter

Minnie/ Sailor Neo Venus

Hallie/ Sailor Neo Uranus

Shelly/ Sailor Neo Neptune

Terri/ Sailor Neo Pluto

Hope/ Sailor Neo Saturn

Kitty/ Sailor Chiron

Please review and tell me what you guys thought of these last few chapters. I haven't been getting much feedback and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to upgrade my writing a little more. Any suggestions…


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Neo Scouts/Princesses, Planetary Knights/Princes, the Sailor Fates, Sailor Chiron, Queen Stella, Planetary Princess/Sailors, Prince Phoebus, Princes Phaethon/Sunsword Knight, Princess Solaria/Sailor Solaris, Princess Aurora, Apollo, Orion and Anne. Everyone else belongs to their respective owners.

**A/N:** wow. You guys really gave me feed back on my last chapter. Thank you all soooooo much! You made my day with all those reviews! Thanks so much! That's why I've decide to update quickly and give you guys the next chapter!

Epilogue: Years later… 

A small girl with red hair done up two heart shaped buns and wearing a spotless white dress with some gold on it, ran through the gardens with a black cat shaped ball floating behind.

"Hurry, Luna P," the girl called out to the cat shaped ball, "Mama wants us to be in the throne room! We can't be late!"

Cutting through the gardens the girl ran quickly, coming closer to her destination. Skidding into the palace where she lived, she ran down the halls as her footsteps echoed about. Finally she reached the throne as more footsteps pounded from behind her.

A blonde hair boy skidded beside her. He wore a matching white outfit; only it wasn't a dress and had clear blue eyes.

"Beat you, Phoebus," the girl taunted as the boy rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a race, Aurora," said Phoebus as he and Aurora walked over to the thrones, "Besides you're rarely late for anything, so it wouldn't matter."

"I know, but I just love racing and beating you," said Aurora with a smile.

Phoebus rolled his eyes, "Phaethon better be coming with his parents this time, I don't want to be stuck with all girls again."

"What's so bad about girls?" questioned Aurora, "You seem to like Solaria a lot and you're good friends with Uranus."

"First thing: Solaria is okay, but her brother is more fun and second thing: Uranus is great a fencing and fighting," explained Phoebus.

"I still don't get it," said Aurora as she blinked several times.

"Aurora, Phoebus," came Queen Rini's voice as she walked over with her husband, King Helios.

"Hi Mama, hi Papa," greeted Aurora as she hugged her parents.

"Hello sweetie," said Rini kissing her six-year-old daughter's forehead.

"Dad, I still don't get why I have to attend this thing," complained Phoebus, "It's for a Aurora, not me."

"But, there is something for you in it," explained Helios gently, "You'll see."

**In the throne room:**

Queen Rini closed her eyes. Today was the anniversary of the downfall of Earth and the death of her parents. The memory was still fresh in her mind even though it had happen sixteen years ago, when she was fourteen and now she was thirty. Opening her eyes slowly, she watched her daughter and son mess around with Luna P.

"Rini are you ready?" whispered Helios to his wife, who nodded silently.

"Welcome, friends, family and loyal subjects of the kingdom," said Rini as she stood up, "Today is a memorable day for all of us. Sixteen years ago, the kingdom of Earth was destroyed, but a new kingdom was born. The Golden Millennium Kingdom, the Moon Kingdom had been reborn. The guardians of the kingdom were the Sailor Scouts who protected the kingdom with love and justice. We have often forgotten about them and barely remember who they once were. But today we have children with the power who will become the senshi that died out."

A murmur went through the crowd that watched the Queen. Was the Queen going to somehow revise the Scouts? Was she going to bring back the Neo Scouts?

"Princess Mercury, Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter and Princess Venus will you all come forward," called out Queen Rini.

A girl about the age of Aurora stepped out shyly and walked up the queen and curtsied. Her black hair that was almost blue, hung freely upon her shoulders and her blue eyes were focused on the queen. Another girl with long black hair and blue eyes kneeled beside the blue haired girl. A girl with reddish brown hair and greenish blue eyes sat next to the black hair girl. Finally a long blonde hair with bright blue eyes girl kneeled next to the brunette.

"Kneel please," uttered Rini as she girls did as they were told.

A blinding light came from the crystal and filled the room, followed by a loud, powerful blast. The girls jumped slightly in surprise as the Queen held four golden tiaras.

"These tiaras. They will grant you all the powers to protect your Princess and your Kingdom," said Queen Rini.

The Queen motioned for Princess Mercury to come closer. Princess Mercury walked over to the Queen, who held the tiaras out for her to touch. Her fingertips tingled and she felt the smooth surface of one of the tiaras. Queen Rini selected the tiara Mercury had touched. Motioning for Mercury to kneel, she placed the tiara on Mercury's head.

The Queen motioned Mars to come forward and placed a tiara with a ruby, Jupiter received a tiara with an emerald and Venus a tiara with a topaz.

"Princess Mercury has been granted the power of ice and intellect. Princess Mars the power of fire and war. Princess Jupiter the power of thunder and protection. And Princess Venus the power of love and beauty," announced the Queen as the four princess turned around to face the crowd who started clapping.

Next the Queen called up Princess Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. Princess Uranus looked exactly like a spitting image of Neo Queen Uranus, her grandmother. Princess Neptune's eyes were aquamarine, but her hair was blonde with aquamarine streaks in it. Pluto had light blonde hair with dark green in. Princess Saturn looked exactly like her grandmother in every aspect.

Each princess received a tiara too. Uranus a tiara with an amber gem, Neptune with an aquamarine gem, Pluto a tiara with a garnet and Saturn with a fluorite.

"Princess Uranus had been given the power wind and strength. Princess Neptune the power of water and grace. Princess Pluto the power of death and time. And Princess Saturn the power of rebirth and silence."

More clapping sounded as the four girls went over and stood next to the other princesses. Finally two girls, followed by a boy and Prince Phoebus walked up the queen.

One girl with short black hair and silver eyes was Princess Chiron. Next to her was Princess Solaria who had red hair with blonde high lights and golden colored eyes. Prince Phaethon kneeled next to his sister, his blonde hair glinted and his golden eyes matched his hair. Prince Phoebus kneeled next to his friend.

Queen Rini place tiaras on Princess Chiron and Solaria's heads, one was golden with opal and the other was golden with a golden gem in it and gave swords to the princes.

"Princess Chiron has received the power of healing and wisdom, Princess Solaria the power of light and fire. Prince Phaethon the power of sun and Prince Phoebus the power of full moon," announced Queen Rini, which was followed by clapping.

**Later:**

Princess Aurora sat alone with Luna P, "Luna P, why didn't I receive a tiara?" she wonder aloud.

"Because you won't be fighting, Lady," came a voice.

Diana approached the princess, along with two others. She looked almost exactly the same, but older. She was in her human form. Along with her were two other humans. One was a male who had black hair with blue eyes that had a crescent moon and the other was a blonde male with a black sun on his forehead.

"Hi Diana. Hi Orion. Hi Apollo," greeted Aurora as the three bowed, "Why do you say I won't fight, Diana?"

"Because you're the princess."

"So?"

"It's the others duties to protect you," answered Diana sternly, "One day you'll be queen and you're friends will protect you!"

"Besides Princess," added Orion, "Fighting battles is quite dangerous and your mother doesn't want you injured."

"I rather be a warrior than a princess," muttered Aurora.

"You know," said Diana kindly seeing how upset the princess was, "Your grandmother was the same exact way."

"She was!" said Aurora in surprise, happy to be like her famous grandmother which her mother told stories about.

Diana nodded, "When she was the Princess of the Moon, she wanted to fight too, but was forbidden. But she did train with the rest of the sailors. Maybe your mother will allow you to do the same."

"Okay," nodded Aurora happily, "Will you ask her for me?"

"I'll see what I can do," replied Diana slyly as she, her brother, Apollo and their friend, Orion left the princess to herself.

"Luna P, are they gone," whispered Aurora to her little magical cat like ball. It nodded in reply.

"Good," said Aurora happily as she took something out of her pocket, "Now lets go!"

Running through the Moon Gardens and past the rose bushes, Aurora arrived to a clear, blue pond. Kneeling down beside it, Aurora concentrated on it. The water began to ripple as silvery mist swirled around. Several ghost like figures appeared in front of Aurora. They were Queen Serenity, the mother of Princess Serenity (aka Sailor Moon/Serena), Princess Galaxia (Sailor Galaxia), Guardian Cosmos, and Neo Queen Serenity.

"Hi, Great Grandmother! Hi Grandmother! Hi Galaxia, Guardian Cosmos!" greeted Aurora as the spirits nodded with a smile at the small princess.

"How was the ceremony, Aurora?" asked Galaxia.

"It was okay," replied Aurora, "Everyone except for me received those tiaras and are allowed to battle."

"And you're not allowed?" questioned Neo Queen Serenity as she watched her granddaughter. Aurora nodded glumly.

Queen Serenity opened her mouth to say something, but a shout made her shut her mouth quickly. Footsteps pounded from behind Aurora as the spirits disappeared.

"Aurora, Aurora!" called out a voice.

"I'm right over here!" shouted Aurora in reply.

Princess Solaria appeared out of some bushes and raced over to her fellow princess.

"I've been looking all over for you," she complained sarcastically as she looked around, "By the way, whom were you talking to?"

"No one," lied Aurora.

"I swear I heard other voices," Solaria continued as she blinked a few times, "Any who, Queen Rini wants to see us all in the throne room, so we better get going."

Aurora nodded as she stood up and started walking toward the throne room with Solaria. A large crack sounded from behind them. Aurora and Solaria stopped.

"What was that?" whispered Solaria as Aurora looked around.

"Phoebus, Phaethon! I know that's you! So come out already! Joke's over!" shouted Aurora with a sigh, "You guys made you're point!"

"I don't think I have," came a cold, harsh voice from in some shadows.

The creature had a huge green body, with smooth skin like a frog. The face of the monster was reptilian. He opened his mouth spitting at the two girls. Princess Solaria quickly pushed Aurora out of the way as the spit missed the two. Throwing Luna P up in the air, Aurora called out, "**_Luna P! Kitty Magic!"_**

An pink, white and lime green umbrella appeared in her hand. Opening it up and holding it in front of her, Aurora blocked all the spit that the monster threw at her.

"Hold on Princess!" shouted Solaria as she took out a golden pen with a planet and a symbol of the sun on it, **_"Solaris Power! Make Up!"_**

Sunrays burst out of the pen and swirled around Solaria's body, as her gown became a white, gold, and black sailor fuku.

"No way," gasped Aurora, "Solaria!"

"I am Sailor Solaris, soldier of the sun," shouted Sailor Solaris, "Prepared to be barbecued!"

"**_Solaris!"_** she shouted as light appeared in her hand, **_"Solar Flare!"_**

Solaris threw the ball of light at the monster. It scorched the monster's skin.

Suddenly Princess Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus skidded by Aurora.

"Guys, I'm so glad you're here," said Aurora happily, "Solaria is in trouble."

"Then lets help her out!" shouted Venus as the others nodded, **_"Venus Power!"_**

"Mercury Power!" "Mars Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "MAKE UP!" 

Each gown became a sailor fuku of different colors. Venus's was white, orange, yellow and blue; Mercury's white, blue, indigo, and light blue; Mars's was red, white, and purple; Jupiter's was green, white and pink.

"**_Mercury Fog Screen!_**" Sailor Mercury blasted him with her fog. She joined Sailor Solaris with the other Senshi behind her.

"You attack the princess," warned Venus angrily, "We attack you! Together Jupiter!"

"**_Venus Victory Beam-"_** shouted Venus pointing her index finger toward the monster.

"**_Jupiter Thunder-"_** cried out Jupiter as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Crash!" 

"**_Jolt!"_**

The monster barely dodged the two attacks that were thrown at him. He raised his arms up and they changed. Instead of two arms, they split forming tentacles. The tentacles grabbed Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. He curled them up in his coils and began to suck their energy. ...

"**_Mars Ember Shower!_**" Mars blasted the creature with her burning embers.

Roaring, it lunged a tentacle and ensnared both Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Solaris, try you're attack again," Mars commanded. Sailor Solaris held up her hand as she began her attack, "**_Solaris Solar-"_**

The beast grabbed her with another tentacle before she could finish her attack. Shrieking, the senshi struggled against the tight grip of the creature.

"Guys! Hold on!" shouted Aurora, but was stopped by a white rose.

"Huh?" she said as she looked up. Seven figures were standing there.

"Invited by the new age, where the heavens touch the Earth, Sailor Uranus!" shouted Uranus.

"Invited by the new age, where the tide of Neptune roars, Sailor Neptune!" shouted Neptune.

"Invited by the new age, where time stands still, Sailor Pluto!" shouted Pluto.

"Invited by the new age, where silence dawns, Sailor Saturn!" shouted Saturn.

"Invited by the new age, where the soldier of healing is need, Sailor Chiron!" shouted Chiron.

"The Outer Senshi has arrived!" they shouted all together.

**_"Uranus Meteor Strike!"_** Sailor Uranus smashed her fist to the ground. The attack blasted the creature. He shrieked and then reached for her too. She ducked and then slapped the tentacle away as it tried to grab her again. She started to power up her attack but another tentacle curled around her feet and yanked her into the monster's grasp.

"Uranus!" shouted Neptune as she and Pluto ran for the their friend, only to be snared by the tentacles along with Chiron and Saturn.

"We have to get out of this," Sailor Mercury said weakly. Their energy was being drained quickly. ...

The scouts struggled. The creature's grip was incredibly tight as he sucked their energy all at once. The creature let out a harsh guttural sound.

"**_Moon Light Daggers Attack!" _**Dagger appeared out of nowhere and struck the monster in the chest hard. The monster winced, but was in for more pain as a guy in gold armor with a sword struck the monster's chest. In pain the monster dropped the senshi to the ground.

"Who was that?" Sailor Jupiter looked confused. She was lying on the ground next to the ebony haired girl. Sailor Mars shrugged. They both looked to the side. Sailor Venus and Mercury gasped. The scouts stared as two young men one in an outfit exactly like the Moonlight Knight's and the other in golden armor and holding a golden sword.

"The Moonlight Knight-" started the guy in the white.

"And Sunsword Knight-" continued the guy in gold.

"Have arrived!"

"Phaethon! Phoebus!" said Solaris recognizing her brother and the prince.

The monster roared displeasure from behind them. In a huge leap, it lunged for the newcomers and spit at them. The spit hit them and immobilized them.

"I can't move," uttered Moonlight Knight as Sunsword Knight tried to move.

"They need help," thought Aurora as she watched, "I have to do something!"

"_Aurora," came a mental whisper._

"_Yes?" thought Aurora recognizing the voice as Neo Queen Serenity's._

"_Hold up your hands in front of you and shout 'Cosmic Moon Power!' That will probably do the trick," suggested Serenity._

"_And what if it doesn't?"_

"Just don't think about it…" 

"Hey creep!" shouted Aurora making the monster turn.

"Aurora, don't!" shouted Uranus weakly as she lifted her arm.

"Why don't you pick on someone else?" challenged Aurora as the monster started to moved closer to her.

Holding up her hands in front of her, an crystal appeared. _No way! Thought Aurora, It can't be!_

The monster roared as it lunged at her. "PRINCESS!" came voices from every direction.

"**_COSMIC MOON POWER!"_** screamed Aurora as light burst from the crystal hit the monster, turning it into dust.

Sighs came from different directions as everyone regained their energy. Queen Rini and the other royal families raced out to the senshi.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Queen Rini.

"We're fine, Mom," said Phoebus as he de-transformed, "Aurora saved us."

**On a balcony:**

"I thought it was over, Ana," said Rini as she and her friend stood, gazing over the balcony.

"The battle will probably never be over," commented Ana, "Peace is a luxury that no one can ever afford. But maybe one day, when the chosen soldier appears and defeats the evil once and for all, peace will come."

"Ana, have you seen something?" said Rini as she studied her friend.

"Yes," murmured Ana, "I have."

"Peace will come then…"

"Only at a large price," replied Ana.

"What do you mean?" questioned Rini.

"I had a vision of 14 sailors, but they were no ordinary sailors, they were the Eternal Senshi. The ultimate team of sailors. They went up against Chaos, but each one was defeated, except for the chosen sailor. With the power of all planets and galaxies existing, she'll stand alone against Chaos," said Ana as Rini listened, "That's where my vision ends, I can never foresee to wins."

Rini nodded, "Do you know who are those Eternal Senshi?" she asked.

Ana shook her head, "The only thing I understand is that we might lose the princess if Chaos goes after the star seeds. Since she's the princess of the Moon, she'll become a target," said Ana, "After what we saw today, Chaos can't ignore her power, she might become a threat to the plan."

"Then I won't let her use her powers."

"What?"

"You heard me," continued Rini, "I won't allow Aurora to use her powers. If Chaos doesn't see how powerful she is, she won't become a threat. It's the only way to protect her."

"Are you sure, Rini?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Yes, if you please."

Ana turned and left, leaving the queen behind. Rini closed her eyes as a tear slid down her face.

"_Why, why, is Chaos going to return?" she thought, "I thought the battles were over for good. I can't stand the thought of losing either Aurora or Phoebus or Helios."_

A hand rested on her shoulder. Rini put her hand on the hand resting on her shoulder.

"Helios," she whispered as her husband joined her.

"You seemed worried," observed Helios, "What's wrong?"

Rini looked down sadly, "The future."

A smile slowly appeared on Helios's face, "Ana have another vision?"

Rini nodded. "I really don't understand what you're so worried about," said Helios.

"Don't you get?" cried out Rini, "Ana had a terrible vision of the future. Peace will be destroyed and evil will return…"

"Yes, peace is something that will never last. It's only a figment of our wildest dreams," said Helios calmly as he took his wife in his arms, "But we've been though similar experiences before. Whatever we go through, I promise that I'll always protect you."

"Helios," whispered Rini.

"Rini, no matter what will happen in the future, as long as we're together and our love is strong, everything will be fine," continued Helios, "I'll always love you, no matter what happens."

"Me too," agreed Rini as she and Helios embraced in a long passionate kiss.

**Far away, in a bordering galaxy:**

A woman about the age of Queen Rini stood looking out of her window. Years had passed since her life on Earth as a normal, carefree teenager. But becoming Sailor Janus had changed that. Queen Stella sighed, being a queen wasn't easy, but she was thankful she had her friends with her. Years had past since her last fighting days, now she ruled over her planet in peace, quite thankful for its prolonged stay.

As she gazed out into the night sky, something formed in her mind. At first she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her, but as soon as she saw more, she knew what she was seeing was for real.

First she saw a woman wearing a strapless cream-colored gown, with extremely long flowing gold colored hair at the top of her head and the rest was red. Her eyes were a strange red too. Soon her gown became a different sailor fuku of gold. It was a golden top and skirt, matching boots and her brooch was a sapphire. Her hair was in loops around a golden headpiece of some sort. When you saw her now, you wouldn't think she was the same person. Then she became a darker version of the sailor. Her skin had become a light shade of black, her suit was black and her brooch was blood red. Only her hair stayed the same.

Then she was replace with a small child with bright red hair in heart shape buns and clear blue eyes. Soon the child became a teenager, with the same colored hair. The teenager finally became a sailor in white with angel wings. Stella gasped as her vision stopped suddenly.

"_The day will one day come, when the soldier who was once taken by Chaos will return and fulfill her destiny. As the guardian of creation and destruction I've have seen her in her past life mess up her mission. But this time, I know she'll complete it. All she needs is training and practice fighting," thought Stella, "The Eternal Senshi will be born soon and so will the Neo Queen of the Galaxies and the Cosmos too. I believe in her and she will defeat Chaos once and for all!"_

**A/N:** I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the ending. (please tell me if you didn't and I could change it.) Basically it's the opening for a story I might write (not sure yet). But these are the children of the Neo Scouts that "fight" the monster. Anyway thank you all for all the great support you gave me during this story! I owe you guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

eternalsailorcosmo

**SailorKMoonie:** I updated! Yes, and it didn't take me two months! Sorry you don't have a favorite Neo Scout….

**Wolfscout:** thank you soooo much for the nice compliment.

**Smchick:** you like to argue huh?

**Small Lady:** yeah, Sailor Neo Venus is pretty cool…glad you read my story.

**Naruto Kaiba:** you have a little more to read…

**Odango Forever:** Thank you for reviewing. First time you've reviewed my story…Thank you!

**Unknown:** thank you. I'm glad you like my story!


End file.
